Of Lights and Librarians
by LewdSavageAmity
Summary: AU. When the Yagami family is forced to move to England, Light finds himself employed at the local library. He never figured that there were so many strange people checking out books. L/Light
1. Adjusting

Title: Of Lights and Librarians.  
Author: LewdSavageAmity  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: L/Light (Raito) Yagami  
Summary: AU. When the Yagami family is forced to move to England, Light finds himself employed at the local library. He never figured that there were some many strange people checking out books. L/Light  
Disclaimer: If I owned Death Note, it would have to be constantly censored for young children. As well as some adults.  
Feedback: I don't mind it at all; in fact, I would be glad if I did receive some. And flamers, you may want to wimp out before messaging me, for if I get one, not only will you be scarred for life, but I'll use my Death Note on you.  
Notes/Warnings/Disclaimer: Oh man, has it been a while since I've written a story. I should probably feel bad since the last one I did was Sparrington and here I am writing Death Note stories. Shame on me. But I can't help it if L and Light are just begging to be together. Who am I to stand in the way of two incredibly gorgeous men (unless they want me to join, which I so would)?

Anyways, this is AU if you haven't figured that out yet. No actual Death Note in here, but I'll make it worth your time. Also, there is a little age manipulation to fit the story line with most of the characters.

And before anyone complains about OOC, let me just explain this. Yes, they are. You know why? Because my name isn't Tsugumi Ohba or Takeshi Obata. So technically, anyone except those two, everyone writing fan-fiction (hence the _fan_) has the characters being OOC. So there.

Well, that's it; go read.

* * *

Raito had never felt more isolated in his entire life. Granted, he was used to being alone due to his intellect, but this time was different. Even though he never really talked to his peers, they were still there, admiring him whenever he was around. It was a nice ego boost for himself, seeing the envy, pride, and sometimes lust in their gazes.

Now, he was surrounded by his immediate family on a plane as well as other numerous travelers. No one else on their entire flight was Japanese, let alone spoke the language, which forced Raito to play translator for his family and the flight attendants. It was both tedious and annoying since Sayu constantly wanted something. And it didn't help that almost all the male attendants decided to hit on him.

And yes, he said _male_.

Not that he really cared, but it was another blow to his pride. Another sigh passed through his lips as his sleeping sister decided to use him as a pillow during her nap, even though she had made him ask for two extra actual pillows for her earlier on.

He turned his head to the right, looking past his slumbering sister, his dozing mother and half conscious father to look out their window. It wouldn't be long until they landed in England, then their new life would begin.

Raito resented the fact that just because one man his family had to change the way they lived their lives. If he hadn't gotten involved, they would probably still be in Japan, going on with life as they should be. But Raito knew it was better that he interfered because he knew that if he hadn't, not only his father would be in danger, but countless innocents as well.

Still, it bugged him immensely since he saw the move to England as a weakness. To Raito, it felt as though he was screaming that he had given up and that he was just a little kid who couldn't handle the situation. He was sixteen, damn it! If he could, he would take his attacker's head on, but Raito knew he wouldn't. Not if it meant his family's safety would be in danger.

Another sigh escaped him this time and unfortunately caught the attention of a nearby flight attendant. The young man smiled brightly before descending to Raito, making it very clear with the look in his eyes what he was thinking.

"Can I help you with anything? Need a pillow? A blanket?" the eager man asked, hovering a little too close to Raito for his liking.

"No, I'm fine. How long until we land?" Raito questioned, cursing Sayu in his head as she prevented him from leaning away from the creepy man.

"We still have a couple of hours."

"Oh," came Raito's disappointed reply. He had suspected as much, but had hoped that he was wrong. Sometimes it sucked to be right all the time. As the flight attendant was about to say something, another passenger called out to him, dragging him away from Raito reluctantly.

Raito felt relieved watching the other man walk away, not sure of how to deal with the attention. He was usually comfortable about receiving attention, but as his familiar surroundings began to change he felt himself become unsure. Raito found this new feeling unwelcome, not liking how it made him hesitant. Where was his confidence?

"_Probably back in Japan,"_ Raito thought darkly as a scowl marred his flawless features. For what felt like the thousandth time that flight, his mind travelled back to his home. He recalled how clean his house smelled, how some areas of the carpet were worn but soft from high traffic and how his room had been his own little sanctuary. He could even remember the exact order of his books on his bookshelves and how the covers felt smooth against his fingers.

Now he could see his books in boxes, underneath him in storage of the plane with the rest of his things. The thought had Raito wanting to just go back to the house where he had taken his first steps, where he had played in the yard with his sister and where the kitchen always smelled of something delicious.

He had no doubt in his mind that his new house would probably be nicer than the one he had had in Japan, but he valued the one he would never go back to more.

Raito knew that people really never knew what they had until they could no longer have it and unfortunately, now he was part of that group.

"_Please fasten your seatbelts, we are about to encounter some mild turbulence. Thank you."_

Raito just rolled his eyes as the plane began to shake, causing Sayu to snort loudly in his ear. He had never liked planes, but now Raito found his dislike growing to something akin to hatred. It was when Sayu let out a loud grumble before promptly drooling all over his shoulder that Raito decided that he absolutely loathed the flying contraptions.

* * *

Raito trailed behind his parents and sister as they made it off the plane, slinging his carry on over his shoulder while taking in the English airport. It was clean and gleaming, but the strong odor of cleaning disinfectant had Raito wanting to sneeze. He watched as his father pointed out words to Sachiko and Sayu, stating them in Japanese before saying them in English. Although he was more fluent than his father, Raito knew his father could get by living in England.

But as he took in the confused faces of his mother and sister, he knew that it would take some time before the two females could get settled in.

Shrugging, he figured that if they had trouble his father and him could always help. Besides, only Sayu really needed to learn English quickly since in three months they would be starting school.

Another frown almost made it to Raito's face as he thought of his summer vacation being taken away from him. As soon as Sayu and he had taken off from school in Japan, Soichiro had packed them up and moved. Not that Raito had had anything special planned this summer but he almost wished he had so that there would be some reason to stay in Japan.

Not that it would stop Soichiro from relocating them, especially Raito. He was the one in the most danger, after all. Taking a deep breath, Raito just took a moment to clear his mind and relax his body. He hurt from sitting in an uncomfortable chair for a long period of time and from being unable to move freely. Raito was also feeling jetlagged as he hadn't gotten much sleep during the flight.

Stifling a yawn, Raito followed his father to where they could pick up their bags and grabbed a luggage cart along the way. When they made it to the pick-up area, his father turned to Raito and gave him a small smile.

"Light, could you please talk to the front desk and arrange for our larger items to be delivered to our new house? All you have to do is give them our name and address; I talked to them before we boarded and have already paid."

"Yes uncle," Raito said as his father handed him a slip of paper with their new address. Raito turned, not even looking as he placed his carry-on bag on the luggage cart before stalking over to the main desk. After patiently waiting a few moments in line and ignoring the stares he was getting, Raito nodded slightly to the woman as he was called up.

"How may I help you?"

"My name is Yagami and I was hoping that you could have a delivery service take my family's furniture to our new home," Raito said pleasantly, smiling slightly. The older woman smiled and reached for the phone as she spoke.

"Of course. I'll have your items taken to your address in a few hours, is that acceptable?"

"Yes, thank you," Raito replied while handing over the slip his father had given him. He simply stood for minute as the woman talked on the phone, arranging everything as quickly as possible.

"Everything is all set," the woman said nicely as she placed the phone back into its set. Raito nodded again and started back to his family. When he did he noticed that the luggage cart was filled to the top with their stuff and Raito couldn't help but raise his eyebrows in disbelief.

"Was there any trouble?" his father asked, placing his large hand on Raito's shoulder lightly. Raito simply shook his head from side to side and offered a small smile, taking in the deep lines around his father's face. Raito knew it wasn't just himself that was having a hard time adjusting to everything by the look in the older man's eyes.

"All right everyone, let's head outside so we can get a ride to our new home," Soichiro called out in Japanese. Raito once again lagged behind, watching as his family shuffled through the crowds and security awkwardly. He knew that they had felt weird being the only Japanese family on the plane, but Raito figured that they felt even more out of place in this open building in England. With a mental shrug, Raito knew that it would take some time, but they would get used to it in time.

Twenty minutes later, Raito could hear a sigh of relief from Sayu as they made it safely outside. Spotting a free cab, Soichiro talked to the driver and made arrangements. As the cabbie got out and started placing the bags into the trunk, Soichiro turned to his family.

"Everyone, go ahead and pile in. I'll sit in the front seat for the drive."

Within ten minutes, the Yagami family was on their way to their new home.

* * *

Raito had managed to get one of the window seats and he couldn't help but stare out. The city of Winchester was a beautiful sight to see and Raito found himself liking how many museums there were; at least he could spend some time there during the summer. But as they passed a large building with the words, "Winchester Public Library," Raito knew that was where he would go first.

Before long, Raito felt the car come to a stop and turning his head he took in the sight of his new home. It was fairly large, having two levels, a large yard numerous windows. Raito found himself impressed despite himself, knowing that the inside would be just as wondrous.

"It has six bedrooms and three bathrooms," Soichiro stated as he placed the last bag on the ground and paid the driver. Everyone stood for a moment, taking it all in as the sound of the cab driving away faded.

"Honey, are you sure we can afford this?" came Sachiko's tentative voice. The older man turned to his wife and smiled gently, pulling her into a one-armed hug.

"Yes, I'm sure. The district that I've been transferred to can afford to pay me more since there aren't as many officers."

Raito looked to Sayu and saw the starry eyed gaze, knowing that she would rush to claim a room for herself in no time. And despite his earlier feelings, Raito thought that perhaps this could work out in the end.

It had taken the rest of the day to get somewhat settled in and Raito was sure that tomorrow would be just as busy with unpacking things. It was an hour after they arrived that the delivery trucks had arrived and dropped off their furniture. Under Sachiko's careful eyes, the workers were told where to put what and were later rewarded with instant lemonade that Sachiko had managed to find in the non-perishable foods.

And as the furniture was being placed, Sayu and Raito began to explore their new home. The wooden floors made soft thumping noises as their feet trekked through the house and Sayu pouted at the fact that she could no longer rub her socks against the carpet to cause static shock. Raito gave a small chuckle and took note of the four huge rooms of the first floor before walking up the wooden staircase.

Sayu rushed passed him, grinning wickedly as she reached the top.

"I'm going to find the best room first and claim it for myself!" she exclaimed. Raito merely rolled his eyes as she once again took off in search of her "perfect" room. Taking his time, Raito let the sight of the setting sunlight coming through the windows and staining the deep wood with oranges and reds, comfort him. In his old room he would sometimes watch the dying rays of light change and morph, creating different images before his eyes.

Before he could dwell too deeply in his memories, Sayu's happy and loud shout snapped him back to the present.

"Light! Come look at this!"

Sighing, Raito wondered how his little sister could have so much energy after being stuck on a plane for over twelve hours. Having been deemed as taking too long to walk, Sayu came out of one of the many rooms and dragged him to it. When Raito made it through the doorway he was blown away by the sight.

The room itself was big, bigger than either Sayu's or his own room back in Japan put together. It was bare since the delivery/movers hadn't started to unpack their bedroom furniture just yet, but it had nice cream- colored walls with three wooden doors. One was the entry, which Raito had just been dragged through, while the other two were on opposite sides of the room that Raito assumed to be the closet and bathroom. Though what caught Raito's attention the most was the wall facing the back yard; it had two large windows on both sides and in the middle was a glass door that led to an outside balcony. Without thinking, Raito opened the barrier and headed outside and into the warm, sweet scented air.

He was walked over to the metal railing that overlooked the blooming garden and woods behind their house, forcing Raito to admit that it was a very gorgeous sight.

"And the best part is that the next room over is exactly the same! So both you and I can have the best room!" Sayu cried happily, clasping her older sibling with a tight grip. Raito merely smiled and returned the hug with less force.

"What about Oka-san and Oto-san?"

Sayu pouted and let go of Raito to sit on top of the balcony edge, causing Light to worry slightly that she would fall.

"They can take the larger room facing the front yard. It even has a private bathroom for them," Sayu grumbled, wanting that room for herself but knowing that it would go to her parents. Raito ruffled her hair, causing Sayu to squawk. She soon pushed his hand away, still pouting as she fixed her hair but Raito could see a small smile trying to fight its way onto her face.

"I'm sure our bathroom will be just as fine, Sayu," Raito said, trying to appease his thirteen-year-old sister. She finally let the smile take over and brighten her features as she recalled the bathrooms she found.

"Yeah! We can each have our own too!" Sayu squealed excitedly. Once again taking Raito's arm, Sayu tugged him back into the room and to one of the doors Raito had noticed earlier.

"This one is the closet. Can you believe that it's a walk-in one!" she screeched happily. Raito smiled, trying to hide the wince of pain from hearing Sayu's high pitched voice so closely. Sayu pulled Raito to the other side of the room and threw open the door, revealing a medium sized bathroom, complete with tub, shower, toilet and sink.

"This is the bathroom, which is connected to my room through that door!" she stated uselessly. Raito just raised an eyebrow at her words.

"Your room? I thought you were going to claim this room?"

"No, I want the room next to this one. It has pink walls!"

Raito silently thanked whatever higher being existed that his sister liked pink for he was sure that if she didn't, Sayu would guilt him into taking it. A knock sounded on the door and the two kids turned to see their father standing in the doorway, grinning.

"How is your searching going?"

"Well, Oto-san," Raito replied, returning the smile with one of his own. Sayu bounced next to Raito before rushing over to Soichiro and hugging him tightly.

"I love it here! Everything is so pretty!"

"I'm glad," Soichiro laughed out, stroking the top of his daughter's hair lovingly. Sayu squeezed tighter before taking a step back to let out a dazzling grin.

"Go tell the movers where to put your stuff; your mother is finally done setting up the downstairs."

The two nodded their heads before heading back downstairs, already deciding in their head where to put their stuff. Soichiro could only laugh at the excited faces of his children and he found himself hoping that they would stay as happy as there were in this moment.

* * *

With a sigh, Raito plopped down into his desk chair, utterly exhausted beyond belief. Looking around his room, Raito deemed it suitable for now since there was no way he would be able to set up everything that night. He had managed to set up his bed, fill his closet with his new feminine clothes and shoes, plug in his laptop and place the unopened boxes into the one corner of his room to be dealt with tomorrow.

Relaxing into the leather of his recliner, Raito found his eyes drifting from his desk to his balcony. Night had finally arrived and the moon cast a white glow onto everything it touched. His eyes stared past the backyard and into the woods in the distance, seeing the trees swaying in the light summer breeze.

"Raito?"

Turning his head, Raito took in the sight of his father once again standing at the doorway. Waving him in, Soichiro took a glance around the room as he sat on the freshly made bed.

"I see you've begun to settle in," came the awkward silence breaker between parent and child.

"Yes. Is there anything you needed Oto-san?" Raito asked delicately, not liking the way his father seemed uneasy.

"No, no, I just…I just wanted to know how you're doing, that's all. I know that this is very difficult for you and I want you to know that you're not alone. If you ever need something, don't hesitate to ask."

"Really, I'm okay. Getting used to this…new lifestyle will be difficult, no doubt," Raito started lamely, picking at his pajama bottoms nervously before looking back up.

"But I know this is for my safety, as well as everyone else's. And if it means that I have to suffer a bit, then it's worth it," Raito said smiling, hoping to show his father that he meant every word he said. Soichiro simply nodded, unsure of what to say without sounding mushy. Getting up, he placed his hand on Raito's shoulder and looked at him with pride in his eyes.

"I want to let you know that I am very grateful that I have a son as good as you," he said, somewhat sadly.

"Although, from now on you'll have to be the niece I'm proud of."

"It's alright Oto-san, it's the only way to keep us safe. Your son may not exist anymore to the outside world, but in here I'll still be the son who is grateful for a strong father."

Soichiro's smile became a little watery and he excused himself for the night. Raito sighed to himself and looked down at himself. He saw a chest with two medium sized breasts, causing him to cringe in shame.

Raito knew it was for the best that everyone knew him as "Yagami Light, orphan and niece of Yagami Soichiro and Sachiko" instead of "Yagami Raito, son of Yagami Soichiro and Sachiko." It was still hard for him though, having to dress up as a teenage girl instead of the teenage boy he should be.

Another sigh escaped his lips as he picked up a pen and began twirling it between his fingers. If he was to live to see the next day, he could no longer live his old and normal, though boring, life. As Yagami Raito, he would be hunted and killed without hesitation, but as Yagami Light he might be able to live.

Before the Yagami family had left Japan, his father had contacted one of his police friends and had asked him a favor. Though Raito frowned upon false documentation, he could overlook it this time since without it he would still be found by unwanted and unfriendly visitors.

Yagami Raito ceased to exist, disappearing off the face of the earth without a trace while Yagami Light was born. Light was to be a niece of Soichiro; orphaned when her parents died in a house fire while she had gone out with friends. Light was then taken in by Soichiro, being the girl's only living relative, as properly documented in her files.

Not long after, Light supposedly came to stay with her relatives, her cousin Raito took off into the world. There was a filed missing person's report on him, but the Yagamis didn't have high hopes of finding him.

Or at least, that was the background story that they had come up with. Soichiro's friend Aizawa had helped with the files while Matsuda had helped with Raito's transformation into Light. Apparently, Matsuda's mother had been a make-up artist and had created fake implants as well as special glue that would help them stay in place. And, embarrassing enough, Raito was also made a unique cup to keep his lower regions from being noticed.

After a few trials and errors, Raito became Light in a matter of weeks. And soon after, Soichiro had decided to accept a promotion to Winchester, England in which people believed he did so to get away from the loss of his son.

So far, the story, paperwork and disguise had held up. Raito himself was impressed when it was all pulled together and had even practiced with his mother on his voice, perfecting it until it was the right tone to match a girl his age.

Raito had taken a while getting used to dressing as a girl, even with help from both his mother and Sayu. But now, a week after the final transformation, his family began to get used to it. Sayu had even said that she didn't mind Raito being this way, liking how she could now go shopping for girly clothes with someone other than her mother.

Placing his pen gently back onto the desk, Raito stood up and stretched, his light gray tank top revealing his flat and lightly tanned stomach. He knew he should get to sleep soon, but found his head filled with so much that Raito wondered if he would ever get sleep tonight.

A slight coughing and Raito looked to see his mother standing in the entry way of his room looking a little sheepish. Raito knew why his parents were making sure they checked up on him and he felt touched that they cared so much, but a part of him just wanted to be left alone.

"Yes, Oka-san?" inquired Raito gently. His mother moved tentatively over to him and sat both of them down on his bed. She grabbed his hand and held it in her own, rubbing her thumb over his skin tenderly.

"I…want to say that I have never admired you more," she said softly, gazing out the same window Raito had barely five minutes earlier. Raito gave her hand a small squeeze in return to show he was paying attention and he felt her clutch back.

"You've been through a lot these past months and I think anyone else would have cracked under the pressure. Somehow, I knew you would be able to get through this and I know one day I'll be showing off my intelligent boy to the world once more."

"Thank you, Oka-san, that makes me feel better," Raito said softly, not wanting to disrupt the peace his mother had created.

"I can't imagine what you're feeling, but I'll always be there for you. And I don't want this to set you back. I want you to flourish like I know you will and to not worry about what happened in the past."

Raito smiled as he felt his mother lean against him and he let himself lean back against her. The nighttime sounds flowed softly around them, lulling them further into a comfortable state.

"We'll be okay, Oka-san, I know it."

* * *

The next morning, Raito found himself awakening to a nice morning where the sun's rays were just beginning to warm his room. Yawning, he threw back the covers and stood, taking a moment to stretch. The house was silent save for the distant sounds of pots and pans coming from the kitchen. The tantalizing smell of breakfast made Raito's stomach grumble and he grinned. Even in another country, his mother would get up early to make sure everyone had a plentiful breakfast.

Taking his fingers and combing through his shoulder length auburn hair, he tried to make it presentable before he headed downstairs. Raito was unsurprised to find the kitchen already in order and ready to live in. His mother was a woman who loved to cook for her family and always made sure that the kitchen was ready for use.

"Good morning, Light," his mother said smiling at him, placing down a plate of eggs with a side of toast on the island. Sitting atop the stool, Raito picked up the orange juice and poured himself a glass.

"Good morning."

A few moments later Soichiro came in with a reluctant, as well as tired, Sayu following. Raito greeted both and took a sip of his juice.

"Why should I be up so early?" Sayu complained as she helped herself to some toast.

"Because it's better if you get your body on schedule instead of letting it get mixed up with the different time zones," Raito replied sensibly, ignoring Sayu's stuck out tongue. His mother tapped Sayu on the hand lightly with a wooden spoon, scolding at her behavior before serving both her daughter and husband eggs.

"So, what's on the agenda today?" Sayu asked around a mouthful of yellow fluff. Raito hid his disgusted frown behind his glass, taking another sip of his drink before answering.

"I was thinking that I would check out the museums and maybe the library that I saw on the way here."

"Light, you're such a nerd!" Sayu playfully teased, earning another tap from the spoon but gaining a small grin from her father, who was trying to hide his amusement behind the morning paper.

"I think that's a wonderful idea, dear," Sachiko said while taking a seat of her own. Raito nodded and finished his breakfast, thanking his mother before heading upstairs to get to leave. He shut the door behind him softly and headed over to his closet, ignoring the unpacked boxes for now.

Raito knew he should probably get himself settled in further but couldn't find the desire to and the idea of checking out the huge library was just too tempting for him. Stalking into his closet, he looked through his options for the day.

All of his clothes were now for the female gender and as Raito picked out a nice plain, light grey skirt with a simple green three-quarter sleeve top, he knew that his male clothes were in a box in his parent's room. He knew they couldn't throw them away, as it would look suspicious but Raito also couldn't keep them in his own closet. In the end, the box would go into his parents own closet in the back, soon to be forgotten.

Snagging a pair of black flats, as well as fresh underwear, before leaving his closet, Raito placed his clothes carefully on the bed before going to the bathroom. Thankfully he had managed to set out a few towels for both himself and Sayu to take showers last night, otherwise he'd be forced back into unpacking mode.

Shutting the connecting door to his room and locking it, he did the same for Sayu's before he began to undress. Raito relieved himself and after washing his hands, took his time brushing his teeth, dreading what was to come next. He took a deep breath before taking off his feminine underwear as well as the prosthetic breasts and groin cup.

Opening the glass shower door, Raito stepped inside and was glad to see that Sayu had set out shampoo and conditioner for them both since he had forgotten to do so. Lathering himself, Raito took care of cleaning his body as he hadn't been able to bathe for a while due to travelling.

After finishing his hair, Raito let the warm water relax his muscles and he could feel the aches beginning to melt away with the heat. But not long after did Raito begin to feel his skin prune, so he turned off the shower and stepped out. After wrapping the towel around himself fully, he grabbed his prosthetics and his cup, Light unlocked both doors before going back into his room.

Shutting the blinds and pulling the cover over the glass door, Light finally began to dry himself. Placing his "special" items next to his outfit, he grabbed the specific glue from his desk drawer before applying it.

After placing the fake breasts on himself and seeing that they were in place, he also slipped on the cup. Not long after, Raito put on his bra, underwear and his already selected outfit. Grabbing a brush, Raito combed through his hair, wishing he could cut it to a desirable length but knew he looked more feminine with longer hair.

Toweling off the extra wetness on his head, Raito grabbed his dirty items and placed them in the laundry basket in the corner of his room. With a reluctant acceptance, Raito headed back into the bathroom and grabbed the make-up bag Sayu and he now shared.

Glad to see that the mirror was no longer foggy, Raito frowned at his reflection before digging into the bag. Sighing, he pulled out black eyeliner and mascara. He quickly applied the items and hated that staring back at him was a convincing girl, but was at the same time relieved that he could so since due to what happened in Japan, he didn't have a lot of options left. Again, his pride to seemed to take another blow but Raito was now getting used to the familiar blows taken against his masculinity.

Grabbing his simple black purse with newly made female ID as well as a few pounds if he decided to do a little shopping, Raito headed down the stairs, looking forward to his outing.

* * *

Raito was glad to find that some of the museums and the library were in walking distance from his house as he had refused the money his father had offered to him for a cab, wanting to take in the sights at his own pace. It wasn't long until Raito found himself immersed with the hustle of the city, and though a tad unnerving, Raito held his head high and walked with confident steps.

Raito spent most of his time visiting some of the ancient buildings situated in the city and finding out things he hadn't known about them, taking delight that he wasn't bored to death while he toured. But after a few hours of visiting memorials as well as museums, Raito found himself drifting towards the library.

He could feel his hand twitching in excitement at all the books he could take out and read. As soon as he made it inside, he would get himself a library card and search for books. Standing in front of the Winchester Public Library, Raito found himself impressed. His own library back in Japan had been plentiful, but the sheer size of this one beat the one back home.

Taking care to control his eagerness, Raito paced himself so that when he reached the doors his heart beat was no longer erratic but calm. Stepping into the large building, Raito felt at peace almost instantly. The ceiling was high and the windows allowed all light to filter in, warming the place comfortably. It was sectioned off into four parts: the information/front desk, the children section, the teen section and the adult section.

Making a beeline to the front desk, Raito smiled at the woman behind the counter as he stepped up to it.

"Can I help you miss?"

"Yes, I was wondering if I could get a library card."

"New resident?"

"Yes," Raito responded politely, getting a grin in return.

The lady grabbed some papers and a pen before setting them in front of Light.

"Now just fill those out and when you're done, give them back to me and we'll fetch you a library card."

"Thank you," Raito said, grabbing the materials and standing off to the side so that if anyone needed to use the information desk, they could.

Raito made swift work of the papers, lying easily about his gender as well as family background. Glad to see that no one was in line, Raito headed back to the woman and handed them over with the pen.

"My, that was quick," she said before flipping through the pages and setting them into a file. Reaching under her desk, she grabbed a white plastic card and flashed it under the scanner. A few minutes of typing and soon she handed it to Raito.

"There you go, sweetheart. You're all filed in the computer, so all you have to do is sign your name on the back of the card and you're all set. And if you need any help, just come looking for me. My name's Jessica, but you can call me Jesse," she stated with a small grin.

"Thank you Jesse, I may take you up on that offer."

Raito signed his assumed name on the back of his card before slipping it into his purse and taking off towards the adult section. He found himself immersed with each isle, adoring how many books there were just begging to be read. Picking on at random, he spotted an open lounge chair and sat down while opening the book cover. It wasn't long until Raito became absorbed into his own world.

* * *

It was hours and several books later that Raito found himself cursing his lack of attention. It was already getting to be late evening and he still had to make his way back home. Placing the books back exactly where he had found them, Raito began his way towards the exit.

"Light! Wait sweetie!" someone shouted behind him. Curious, Raito turned to see Jesse running up to him, papers clutched in her hand.

"Yes?"

"One of my younger employees has decided to go on a summer vacation, without giving me fair warning. I was watching how you placed those books back exactly where you found them without even looking. You're clever, honey, and I want you to work here," Jesse panted out, not used to running around in high heels.

Raito blinked at her for a moment before accepting the papers given to her, unsure of how to react.

"Now, you don't have to decide right away, but I wanted to let you know that there's a position open. We also pay quite well for book -shelvers."

Raito took in the sight of the woman fully, noticing her long brown hair tied in a messy bun, her plain but professional clothing and stylish heals. And though a bit bigger than most women, Jesse seemed to make her curves work for her in her own way. She seemed nice enough and Raito found himself not minding the idea of working at the library. He would practically live here in the weeks to come, so why not get paid for it?

"I would like to, but I'd have to ask my parents first," Raito said and took in the grin on Jesse's face. The older woman brushed back a stray hair out of her tan face, letting her other hand wave the worries away.

"I placed my number on the top sheet so that if you or your parents have questions you can call me. I'm assistant supervisor here and I work all week long accept for Sundays. I look forward to seeing you around here, sweetheart."

"Please, just call me Light," he said simply, forcing down the blush on his face. Jesse just laughed and proceeded to walk Raito to the doors.

"Sure thing, Light. Again, just give me a call when you have an answer or come in tomorrow if you like."

"Thank you," Raito said, very glad for the opportunity. Jesse just shook her head and waved him off once more, leaving Raito in a good mood.

* * *

As Raito lay down on his bed later that night, his mind was still abuzz with the idea of him actually working in the library. He knew that as "Light" that it wouldn't be the best thing to do if he were to get involved in police work, as people may start connecting too many similarities between Light and Raito. With this job though, it gave him the resources to search out other jobs for "Light" to become interested in.

Pulling the covers a little higher onto his chest, Raito was glad that his father had done an excellent job with the faulty paperwork. His parents had called Jesse not long after he had arrived home and after asking a few questions as well as setting up a time and date for registering, Raito was to start work the following week.

For once in a very long time, Raito was truly happy.

* * *

Well, that's the first chapter. I can't believe I wrote a chapter that long. Phew. But I'm making myself write longer chapters, so yay for you (and not so much for me)!

I'd like to thank my beta, Melly, who was very good at looking over this quickly and not being pissed that I had taken forever to give her something.

Anyways, review!

-Lewd


	2. Surprise check outs

The following week, Raito found himself wishing that he had asked a few more questions about his future job before taking it on. Not to say that he regretted coming to work for the library, though the only thing that made him grimace in dissatisfaction was exactly which section he would be working in.

The Children's section.

_The Children's section._ Of all places, he would be stuck placing back picture books and organizing toys. Needless to say, Raito wasn't as enthusiastic as he was last week. He had pictured placing back old classics as well as interesting murder novels he sometimes read back in deserted, but homey shelves. But now he would be stuck with screaming children and inattentive parents for four hours a day, Monday through Friday.

Sighing, Raito followed his new boss around the place, taking in the details with half an ear while appearing to be to be listening to every word. The woman was just as nice as Jesse, though a tad older and a little more crazy as well. Raito had already been warned by Jesse that Karen, the woman currently prattling on about where the disinfectant was, liked to babble.

Apparently, Karen would start a conversation with you, only to leave half way through it managing to continue to talk, with or without you. Jesse had said to just nod and smile. Raito smiled and nodded, watching first hand as the head supervisor drifted off into her own world and walked away.

Letting out another sigh, Raito looked down at his shiny new ID badge proclaiming his name, picture and occupation. The thick red straps holding said ID were comfortable against his neck, which Raito was grateful for since he would be wearing it nearly every day.

"How you holding up, sweetie?"

Raito turned to take in the sight of Jesse smiling at him lightly. He returned the smile automatically, already used to the assigned nickname of "sweetie", "sweetheart", or some version of the word had Jessie deemed for him. Raito honestly didn't mind, knowing that she was just using it on reflex as she had nicknames for all the workers. Raito was just glad his wasn't too embarrassing, though he find it amusing how Jesse called Karen, "Babble-K". It suited the older woman perfectly.

"I'm okay. I want to thank you again for this job."

"You got the job on your own, sweets. I merely gave you the papers. Now that Babble-K gave you the grand tour, I'll let you get to work. You can take one fifteen minute break when you need to, but today shouldn't be too hectic since the smaller kids don't come in until seven for story time."

Raito glanced at the silver watch his father had gotten him and saw that the dials pointed to four. Both his parents as well as Jesse had recommended to Raito that he take his shifts later in the day since that was when they needed the most help. Raito didn't really mind as he could spend his mornings however he pleased while not having to worry about waking up late for work. Not that Raito had ever been late to anything, but he wasn't about to get cocky and mess up. Especially since this was the only place he would willingly spend so much time at.

Jesse gave him a small wave before heading to her post at the main desk, leaving him alone in what was now deemed his section. Looking around, Raito noticed that only two children were there and they seemed content to play quietly with their miniature trucks and cars.

Heading over to the drop off area in the corner, Raito mentally calculated how many books he could shelve in each hour. Grabbing a stray metal cart to help him move the returned children's books back to their rightful place, Raito figured he could get in a few hundred or so each hour if he managed not to run into any trouble.

For the second time that evening, Raito glanced over the return area for the children's section. It was basically a corner between the main desk and the play area for the kids; the walls lined with huge bookshelves stocked with numerous and various books.

Taking a deep breath, he began to pull some off the shelves and neatly organize them on his cart. The sooner he got into the swing of things, the better he could do his job. And nothing less than the best was suitable for Raito Yagami or in this case, Light.

Two hours had passed and Raito found that he was glad he had chosen to wear his flats instead of the heels Sayu had wanted him to wear. Walking around and pushing a heavy metal cart around was harder than it looked, forcing his admiration of librarians and bookshelvers everywhere up to the next level.

But what really got to Raito was the noise. Kids had decided to come in early so that they could get a good spot for story hour, leaving Raito in despair. Not only were these kids screaming their heads off, but their parents seemed totally immune to their howls. How they became so detached, Raito didn't know, but he wished he did so he could do the same.

Letting out a sharp breath, Raito started to pick up miscellaneous toys that looked as if they had been shot out of a canon rather than played with by little kids. Inwardly, Raito hoped that story time was a one-time thing during the week. He wasn't sure he could handle the insanity if it was every day.

* * *

Roger sighed and then rubbed the bridge of his nose, disturbing the balance of his glasses. He could feel the headache pounding away behind his eyes, only increasing when his mind turned to the problem in front of him. Really, Roger was used to dealing with high pressure jobs, being a close friend of both the famous L and Watari, but this…this might be too much for his old bones.

Glancing up, he was graced with the sight of the three most difficult children he had had to take care of, not taking into account their idol, L. The fourteen-year-old blonde was crossing his arms, looking (more like glaring) at the young albino playing on the floor, while the red head was too busy paying his latest game controller that Roger doubted he even knew where he was.

"I assume the three of you know why you are here," Roger glumly stated, leaning forward in his chair to get a better look at his charges. No one answered him, causing Roger to frown lightly. He knew that this wouldn't be easy, but he had foolishly hoped.

"Mello, you should know better than to pick on Near. Matt, you know you shouldn't just stand by and let Mello do as he pleases. And Near, you shouldn't bait Mello. Honestly, you three may be the three successors for the title of L, but none of you are acting as such."

Mello finally stopped killing Near with his eyes and decided to scuff his black boots against the shiny surface of Roger's floor. Satisfied when he saw a dark smudge on the immaculate wood, Mello gave a small smirk. Matt could be heard cursing under his breath as his game character decided to jump into battle without telling him. And Near continued to play with his airplane, making inaudible swooshing noises as he made the plastic toy soar through the air.

Roger's headache was becoming a migraine.

"I honestly have no idea what to do with you three. Every other day you are in here! Mello and Matt, if you two aren't in here for picking on Near, you are in here for causing some other trouble. I have half a mind to suspend your outside rights!" Roger exclaimed, sitting back into his chair in exasperation.

"_What_! You can't do that! How am I supposed to go and get my chocolate if I can't leave Wammy grounds?" Mello shouted angrily. Matt nodded, not liking the idea of a chocolate-deprived Mello. A Mello without chocolate was something no one wanted to deal with.

And not to mention that if Matt couldn't leave the grounds, he wouldn't be able to get the upgrading package for his latest gaming system.

"I agree with Mello for once, Roger. Taking away my privilege to go outside would be most undesirable," Near stated calmly, never pausing in his playing.

"Shut up, Near! No one is talking to you!"

"I have to disagree, Mello, as Roger never specified a name, therefore he was talking to anyone who was listening," Near deadpanned, crashing his plane into the ground and pretending it was being attacked by missiles as it plunged.

"I'll kick your ass, _you little_-"

"Mello! Near! That is _quite_ enough!" Roger fumed, slapping his hands down on his desk loudly. Mello huffed and turned his back on Near, who seemed unaffected by it all.

"This is your last warning, all of you. Any more mishaps and not only will I take away your outdoor privileges, but I will personally involve L. I'm sure that none of you want him to hear how you've all been misbehaving," he threatened darkly. Matt stuck out his tongue, Mello scowled, and Near broke the wing off the side of his toy airplane.

Roger sighed and dismissed them, hoping that they would act a little better after the mention of their idol. He had wanted to tell them that he would be returning to Wammy's later that day, but after having to hear about the problems they were causing, he had forgotten to mention it. With a shake of his head, Roger figured they would find out soon enough.

* * *

Matt really didn't know why Mello was so obsessed with Near. He understood the rivalry and he could even understand how it was somewhat annoying that Near didn't show much emotion, or at all. But Matt felt that Mello's hatred towards Near was a little deeper than those reasons. Maybe it was because Near was the only one that didn't pay attention to Mello or maybe it was because Mello had a secret crush on Near. Either way, Matt knew that he'd be on the ride with the two of them, whether he liked it or not.

Which left him at point A; Mello was dragging him along after Near, trying to secretly find out where the little albino was headed so that Mello could later blackmail him. Matt didn't really think they were being quiet enough to go unnoticed, but didn't think it mattered since if Mello decided he was going somewhere, no one could really stop him.

"And the little freak is always slipping out to who knows where! I mean, where would _he_ go?" Mello spouted, not noticing how Matt wasn't paying attention or not caring if he wasn't.

"Besides, I have a right to know where he's going! He nearly cost me my chocolate! That little shit," Mello growled, tightening his hold on Matt's arm painfully. The gamer ripped his arm away without bothering to stop pressing buttons on his console.

"Watch the grip, would you? And what does it matter where he's going? As long as he doesn't bother you, why should you care?"

"He could be plotting something against us! Did you see hear him in Roger's office? He wants to head outside for something! Something _important_!"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. I still don't think it's going to be anything big," Matt said, furrowing his brow as his character died. Frustrated, he shoved the game console into his pants pocket and looking up for the first time since they'd started this little "mission".

In front of him was the Public Library that Matt hadn't visited in a few years. Scratching his head, he wondered why Near would come here when Wammy's was stock full of books. Probably more than this place was.

Apparently Mello wondered this as well as he grabbed Matt by the arm once more before dragging him through the door. Whatever they were there for, Matt had a bad feeling about it.

* * *

Raito couldn't believe how many people were showing up for story time. Jesse had told him that a lot of kids did show up for the program, but the sheer number amazed Raito. Forty kids and there was still twenty minutes until story hour began; he never knew it would be this popular. As a young kid ran screaming past him, Raito cringed. He never expected it to be this loud either.

Luckily Raito had finished re-shelving all the books earlier, otherwise Raito knew that there would be no way he would be able to finish with so many kids running around. He was afraid he might run one over; not that he wouldn't mind doing it, but his bosses might.

Picking up the same stuffed bear for the fifth time that evening, Raito wondered how long his patience would last.

* * *

Near shuffled leisurely over to the children's section of the library, inwardly agitated that he hadn't gotten there earlier. Mello was to blame, as usual, as the older boy had decided to cause a ruckus and delayed him from leaving at his usual time.

Vowing to hide Mello's chocolate next time he came across it, Near steered around the rowdy children now surrounding him. As he made his way back to the story room, Near spotted a new employee picking up toys. Blinking, he tore his gaze away from the young girl, not caring who she was as long as she didn't interfere with his plans.

Near would have his favorite spot in the front row or people would pay.

* * *

"Hey! Hey, Near! What the hell are you doing in the kid's section, huh?" Mello practically screamed at the back of the pale boy. Matt had to give him points for subtlety.

Near turned towards them and stared blankly, waiting for two to catch up to him.

"I am merely making my visit here, Mello. And it is not polite to shout in a library."

Mello growled and grabbed the front of Near's white pajama top, only to have a larger hand descend upon his own. Looking up, the blonde took in the sight of a very agitated, very scary, older woman's face.

"And what do you think you're doing to Cotton-ball there, Barbie?" came the low voice.

Mello could only stare at the woman, surprised by both Near's and his own nickname. The lady raised an eyebrow before uncurling his fist from Near's top, separating the two.

"Hello, Jesse," Near said apathetically, lifting his head upwards to make eye contact with the librarian. Jesse smiled and ruffled Near's hair gently.

"Hey, Cotton-ball. I was wondering where you were."

"I was detained. Is my spot still open?"

"You bet; I saved it for you," Jesse said pleasantly before turning her gaze back onto Mello and Matt.

"I'm guessing these two are the reason why you were late."

"You would be correct in doing so."

Jesse seemed to size up the other boys, causing Mello to lift his chin in defiance and Matt merely shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Are they here for story time as well?"

"_Story time_? Are you kidding me?" Mello screeched, coming back into himself. He let out a loud laugh, causing Jesse to frown.

"You come here to listen to some old person read baby books, Near? How _hilarious_! Wait until everyone back home hears this!"

Mello's laugh was cut off as a shadow fell over him and as he glanced up, he took in the dark look on Jesse's face.

"Hilarious, eh? And have you ever attended a session?"

"_Me_? Go to one of those silly _baby_ readings? You wouldn't catch me in there, _ever_."

"Oh, really now?" Jesse asked with a smirk. Mello's smirk fell as he predicted what was to happen to him.

"Then I think it's about time you started, Blondie," Jesse said while grabbing Mello's ear, successfully pulling him towards the story room. Matt watched in amazement as the woman dragged Mello with ease, unsure if this was real or if he was in some messed up dream.

Near was already following Jesse, but halted when the librarian turned around. She looked pointedly at Matt, ignoring the cusses spewing from Mello's mouth.

"You coming, Ginger?" she asked coolly. Matt shrugged after a moment and followed the three to the back, too dazed to really argue.

* * *

Raito watched with a small smile as Jesse muscled a noisy blonde into the story room. Honestly, Raito thought that she would just kick him out, but he found this to be a lot more entertaining. Finding his interest peaked, he headed over to the four and followed them into the reading area.

Jesse spotted him and motioned for him to close the door while sitting the blonde on the floor next to the albino and red head. Shutting the wooden barrier, Raito headed up to Jesse, ignoring the stares of little kids on him.

"Is there anything you need done?" Raito asked politely, watching as Jesse pulled out a book at random on the bookshelf behind her.

"No, everything's set, sweetie. But you're welcome to stay and listen," Jesse said, grabbing a chair and setting it in front of the large crowd of oddly silent kids. Raito shook his head no, just wanting to go outside and clean up the play area before the children were released back out.

"Okay, well, feel free to come back anytime," Jesse offered. Raito thanked her before heading towards the exit, closing the door softly behind him.

Jesse turned to the kids in front of her, giving them a roguish grin before opening the book. She spotted Near on the pillow he had claimed as his since the first time he had come and winked at him. He nodded in return and Jesse had to stifle a laugh at the look on Barbie's face.

"And now, it's story time. The book we are about to read is called _Thieves Like Us_…"

Raito had just finished putting away the toys when the kids were sent out of story time. From the looks on their faces, it had been a success. But as he glanced to the blonde and red head, he found the expressions on their faces blank as well as the albino's.

Raising an eyebrow, he idly wondered why they would pull such faces but was distracted by a little girl crying next to him. Shrugging, he put the three odd boys out of his head and went to attend the sobbing child.

* * *

"Well? How was it?" Jesse asked, nudging the shell shocked boys in front of her. The looks on their faces gave nothing away and Jesse was wondering if she had lost her touch in storytelling.

"It was very satisfactory, Jesse," Near stated plainly, twirling a lock of hair in his fingers, looking off into the distance.

"Satisfactory? _Satisfactory_?" Mello cried, turning blazing eyes on the albino. Matt cut him off before he could actually say anything.

"So when's the next meeting?"

Jesse smirked, finally seeing the look of wonder in Mello's and Matt's eyes. It would seem that she had just gained two more kids for story time.

* * *

L wasn't too pleased to hear that his three successors had decided to leave without telling anyone. And he definitely wasn't pleased to hear that the boys in question had been causing trouble at Wammy's. He knew that they would, but that hadn't made dealing with the problem any easier.

He nibbled on his thumb, carefully lounging in his crouched position on the comfy leather seats of his Rolls Royce as Watari drove. The eighteen-year-old detective and his handler were currently on their way to the local library to retrieve the boys and to reprimand them for not telling someone or asking for permission to leave. He was glad that he had been able to hack into the street's traffic cameras, otherwise he might still be wondering where his charges were.

L was uncomfortable when anyone from Wammy's was outside the premises as his old successor B had taken off not too long ago, vowing to L he would be back. L did not fear his old protégé, but he did fear for his current ones. B had never been one to ignored, especially by L, and L feared that this would one day come to haunt him, hurting the ones closest to L first.

Repressing a shudder as he recalled how B had become obsessed, he forced his thoughts back to more pleasant happenings. Like how there was a large strawberry shortcake waiting back at Wammy's for him. He bit down harder on his thumb at the idea of the fluffy pastry in his mouth. Oh, how he longed to eat it.

But business had to come first: retrieve his heirs and then head home for dessert. Yes, his plan was flawless. Although that hardly surprised him, he was _L_ after all.

This wasn't exactly how he planned to spot his successors; the boys were huddled around an older woman, two eagerly talking while one interjected comments at appropriate times. They had grown some in his absence, as most did with time, but L found himself almost smiling at their youth.

With his signature hunch, L made his way over to them, listening to the conversation intently.

"I mean, that was freaking _AWESOME_! I've never heard anyone read like you do!" Mello shouted, throwing his arms in the air to emphasize his point.

"Yeah, you totally _owned_ that story! I thought I would be totally bored, but _man_! I could see why Near comes here! When did you say the next one was?" Matt asked excitedly, for once forgetting about his game console in favor of the reading goddess before him.

The woman gave a bark of laughter, tucking a long strand of brown hair behind her ear as she replied.

"We have two every week, Ginger; one on Monday and one on Thursday."

"It appears as if I will no longer have my special alone time," Near said with barely a hint of annoyance, causing Mello to snarl.

"How could you keep such a find to yourself, you freaky bastard?"

"That language is unacceptable, Mello," came a monotone behind them. Instantly the blonde whirled around and bounded towards the pale man, wrapping his arms around him tightly.

"Ryuzaki! I didn't know you were coming!" Mello shouted, though was muffled from L's white sweater. L patted Mello's head fondly, used to the painful hugs from the loud blonde.

"You would have been informed if you had behaved earlier," L replied, causing Mello to flinch slightly. L lifted his wide gaze to the other boys and tilting his head in greeting.

"Hello, you two."

"Sup."

"Ryuzaki."

"And just how do you boys know Panda-bear here?" asked the librarian comically, taking in the adoration displayed towards the young man. The young man in question turned his large black eyes onto her, not at all affected by the nickname and the woman could feel a shiver run down her spine; this one was intelligent. His gaze said it all.

"You can call me, Ryuzaki," he stated plainly.

"And I'm Jesse. These boys you have here are quite a handful; are they related to you?"

"In a way," L said with a slight smile. Jesse merely nodded, not wanting to pry.

"Well, I hope to see you boys this Thursday!" she said happily, walking away to take care of some of the other kids.

"You bet!" Mello shouted to her, smiling widely. After Jesse was out of sight, his attention turned to L, wanting to tell his idol everything about story time.

"You wouldn't believe how cool it-"

A loud wail sounded in the air, forcing attention over to the center of the play area. It seemed a small child had tripped and scrapped her knee, but what really caught L's attention was the one helping the injured girl.

There, kneeling down next to the howling kid was a stunning young woman. Her short auburn hair framed her lightly tanned face, bringing out the gold in her almond shaped eyes. Her lips were spread out into a small smile and as the setting sun glistened down on her, it created a halo of light around her. L felt his heart pound as her delicate hands clasped the child's, reassuring the small being with words he couldn't hear.

L's palms were getting sweaty as he watched the young lady carefully place the little kid on her feet and handed her a toy. Instantly the child was fine and took off towards the relieved-looking mother. L didn't bother to check if the child was okay, he couldn't take his eyes off the woman.

For a moment, their gazes met and L could sense the intelligence in those eyes, could practically feel the warmth as those lips smiled at him. And then, the moment was over. Mello was tugging at his shirt, demanding his attention.

"Yes, Mello?" asked L, keeping his gaze on the young lady as she walked.

"I've been calling your name for some time now!"

"I apologize, Mello."

"Her name is Light," called a soft voice. L nodded his thanks at Near, looking at the now proclaimed Light.

"And just how do you know her name, weirdo?" asked Mello snidely.

"I saw her nametag when she was in the story room," Near said, looking bored as he twirled his hair. Mello scoffed at him, unsure of how to respond.

"You said that the next story meeting was Thursday?" L enquired.

* * *

Raito took the girl's hand in hers, giving the hurt girl a gentle smile.

"Hey, what's your name?" he asked in a soft voice.

"H-Hayley."

"Well, Hayley, I want to tell you that you are a very brave girl."

Hayley looked at Raito, sniffling and rubbing her nose with the back of her free hand.

"Why's that?"

"You protected your bear from the fall. You put his safety before your own and I think that you're a hero," Raito said nicely.

"Y-you think so?"

"Definitely," Raito said, handing the teddy bear over to the child.

"See? No damage. You should be proud of yourself."

The young girl nodded and the two got to their feet, Raito letting the girl skip over to her mother who nodded her thanks to him. Letting out a sigh, Raito turned his head, only to catch another gaze.

These eyes were darkest Raito had ever seen and seemed never ending, causing a strange feeling in his stomach. He took in the sight of the heavy bags under the relentless stare as well as the bad posture. Usually this would have Light sneering in disgust at poor representation, but something about this young man had Raito thinking.

Giving a smile, he turned away, unsure he could stare at the strong eyes any longer. Something about them made him want to talk to other man, find out who he was, but Raito squished the urge. He wasn't about to draw attention to himself and something inside him told Raito that if Light was going to ask questions, the other man wouldn't hold his back either.

Making a beeline for the front desk, Raito was glad to see that it was eight; his shift was officially over. He was planning on taking a long bath as soon as he was home; he was exhausted.

* * *

L had hoped that Light would be outside, but was depressed when he found that she was nowhere to be found. Taking another bite of his thumb, he stared out his window, ignoring the chatter between Mello and Matt.

Curling his legs further into himself, L pondered where Light had come from. She definitely wasn't English, probably Japanese by her looks. Was she new at the library? L wasn't too sure since previously he hadn't needed to visit the place. But now L found a perfectly good reason to visit and the detective found himself looking forward to that Thursday.

* * *

As Raito trekked home, he found the image of black eyes infiltrating his mind and bugging him immensely. He hadn't even talked to the man! Letting out an annoyed grunt, Raito crossed his arms, not liking how his mind was straying back to the stranger. He understood that the man was the most interesting thing to happen to him while Raito was at work, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

Clearly he had been connected to the children Jesse had been chatting with and Raito wouldn't be surprised if he saw them again, especially after hearing the ravings of "Blondie" and "Ginger".

Raito inwardly chuckled at the names, giving Jesse her credit once again for picking amusing ones. He couldn't help but wonder what Jesse would give the strange man.

* * *

L shoved a piece of strawberry shortcake into his mouth as soon as possible, knowing his reasoning abilities had reduced while looking at Light. Clicking on his laptop, he instantly pulled up police file of Japan and searched for one "Light".

Luckily, there were few female Lights registered and L wasted no time in looking through each file. It didn't take long for him to find the right one.

He was amazed at what he found; a recently orphaned sixteen year old who's test scores were off the charts. Not only did L find another genius close to his age, but found someone who had also lost her parents, just as he had.

He wondered if it was possible to have her moved into Wammy's, but at the sight of Yagami Soichiro's name, L found it unlikely. He knew the man from a case he had worked on a few years back and knew that the older police officer wouldn't let go of his niece.

The man had been very loyal to his team and L knew the man was just as loyal, if not more, to his family. No, after taking in someone as special, Soichiro wouldn't let his niece go. Though, as L looked further into the files, he saw that Soichiro was now stationed here in Winchester after finally accepting a promotion.

L took another bite of his pastry, letting the sugar dissolve slowly on his tongue as he took in the missing person's report on Soichiro's son. It was intriguing to see that his genius son Ratio had taken off, for reasons unknown to both the Yagami family and L.

L scoffed at the idea. Raito was probably in some run down hideout, scavenging for food while his family worried about him.

What L couldn't get was why Soichiro would leave Japan altogether.

No, L knew that the older man had to feel as though his son was dead, otherwise Soichiro wouldn't have left Japan without him. Perhaps the older man had known Raito wouldn't make it on the streets or knew that his son wouldn't stay in Japan, fearing being recognized and turned into the police. L sympathized, but he knew that there was no way he could bring Soichiro's son back if he was truly deceased.

Taking the strawberry between his forefinger and thumb, L glanced at the picture of Raito and froze. The boy had a very close resemblance to Light…

Taking up a picture of both Raito and Light, L narrowed his eyes, scrutinizing both images. The two indeed looked similar, but L wasn't sure if they would be the same person. Though as he brought up Light's personal file once more, he took note how Light had appeared a few weeks _before_ Raito's disappearance.

L knew there was an eighty-eight percent chance that Light and Raito were just born similar, due to similar genetic genes of the Yagami line, but the other twelve percent had him wondering.

His mind flashed to the gentle smile Light had given him earlier that day and his eyes looked to the harsh, thin lips of Raito. L was still unsure if the two were one in the same, but the detective could feel himself leaning towards the side that proclaimed the two were separate people.

After all, L had once had a case where a criminal had tried to pin his crime on his cousin, who looked exactly like the criminal. It also wasn't too farfetched for L to see why Light and Raito had practically the same name; as stated in the files, Soichiro hadn't been close to his sister and the two had come up with similar names.

And L couldn't help but feel that the names suited both kids; no doubt both were appealing and the only differences were how the two acted towards life. He could see in their eyes how Raito knew of the harsh world and just accepted it while Light also knew of the injustice but still hoped for a happy ending.

L shook his head, wondering how he could come up with such theories by just looking at pictures. Light was causing him to act out of character and L wasn't sure how she had managed to do that with only one smile.

Determined to solve this mystery, L would go with his successors to the next story time. And while they listened to Jesse, L would be busy getting to know this Light. He would be utterly professional, only asking questions to test his theories about Raito and his disappearance. He owed it to Soichiro to look into the vanishing act of his son.

Honestly, it wasn't like L was asking Light out on a date. Surely the girl had a boyfriend. L bit into the strawberry angrily, thinking of some nasty man taking Light by the hand. No doubt he didn't deserve her, L concluded. Light would be too good for him.

And no, he wasn't jealous. He was merely stating facts of how Light's boyfriend would be dull and how Light was better off with someone who could connect with her on her own level. L thought it was only fair that she should be able to have some kind of entertaining conversation without having to explain every little detail to her idiot boyfriend.

And the last time he checked, L only knew of four people able to keep up with Light's thinking; Matt, Near, Mello and himself.

He knew that Light wouldn't go for someone twelve years old, so Near was of no concern. But L couldn't help but feel a twinge of worry that Light may become interested in Mello or Matt; though young the two were a couple years younger than Light, the two made up for their youth with their intellect.

No, L decided, if that ever became the case, he would forbid Matt and Mello to date Light. And if they didn't listen, he wouldn't consider them when it came to retire his title. L knew he was being petty and jumping to conclusions without evidence, but he had to make sure that nothing would complicate his plan to get close to Light.

So that he could figure out what happened to Raito, is all. He wasn't interested in taking Light to a movie or out to eat. No, L was only interested in the puzzle that Raito's vanishing act had provided. L strengthened his resolve as he took the last chunk of strawberry into his mouth.

Yes, L would solve this conundrum and reward himself with the ultimate treat; a six layered strawberry and chocolate covered cake with a large amount of whipped cream on top. _Oh_, how L could practically _taste_ the overload of sugar on his tongue.

Idly, L wondered if Light liked sweets.

* * *

Raito sneezed, hoping that he wasn't getting a cold. Sayu giggled at him, poking him in the side as they walked up the stairs to retire to bed.

"Someone's thinking about you!" she sang, twirling as they made it into the hallway. Raito simply rolled his eyes, not believing in that nonsense.

"Did you meet someone at work today?" Sayu pestered, causing Raito to think of dark orbs in his mind. With a frustrated sigh, he shoved the image out of his brain and tried to fight the blush on his face.

"Don't be silly, Sayu. Goodnight," he said, opening his bedroom door. Sayu giggled once more at the sight of Raito's flustered face.

"Light found someone! Light is in _looooooove_!" Sayu loudly sang, smirking at the sight of Raito's scowl. He glared at her and had to hold back a snarl at the mischievous glint in her eyes.

"I said '_Goodnight'_, Sayu," Raito growled, intending to shut his door but was too slow to stop Sayu from shoving her upper half through the closing gap.

"So who is it, huh? Guy or girl?"

"_Sayu_!"

"Come on! You can tell me! Girl to girl!" Sayu teased, laughing as Raito forcibly shoved her out of his room, locking the door as it clicked shut.

"_Go to bed already_!"

Raito listened as his sister's chuckles drifted away, resting his head on the cool wood. Sighing, he knew he shouldn't be so worked up about Sayu's heckling, but Raito wasn't sure he was ready to joke about this just yet.

He was a boy pretending to be a girl and if he ever dated, it would be a definite strain on him. Raito wouldn't be able to be himself without the fear of the other person freaking out and telling his secret, sending his family into danger. And logically, if he were to be a normal girl, he would have to date boys instead of girls.

Sighing, Raito closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind. As the image of a pale face and a piercing gaze filtered through, he groaned. It was bad enough he was having dating issues, but this man was beginning to invade his mind. As if life wasn't complicated _enough_ for the teen.

Shoving himself away from his door, he headed over to his bed and didn't bother to cover himself with his blankets. He simply curled around his pillow and stared out into the woods, letting his mind wind down for the night so that he could get a good night's rest.

And twenty minutes later, Raito's even breathing filled the quiet room, blending in with the night crickets and soft breeze, his unconscious showing him deep pools of ebony and luminous ivory skin.

* * *

Hn, let's see...

_Flips through papers in hand, squinting slightly at the sharp handwriting._

Cat puked on my work? No. Contracted an STD? Definitely not. I am a lazy ass who can't seem to get things in order? Eh, possibly.

As you can see, I'm full of excuses. Oh well. But to tell everyone the truth, I've had a lot going on. I just picked up with college again and work has been such a hassle.

And yes, before you ask, I actually AM a book-shelver. Be jealous.

Also, my beta, Mel, has been going through some rough times and I'm not going to force her to read over my chapters. I was just glad that she's doing ok. And since she's been such a good mate to me, I'm donating this chapter to her.

Well, I think that's about it...

_Shuffles through papers once again before tossing them over shoulder._

Yeah, that's it.

Review since it makes me inspired to write more. (And I'm a selfish person who wants your love. Give, damn it!)

-Lewd


	3. Conflictions

By the time Thursday had come around, Raito was ready for it. Not only had his shelving speed increased, but so had his efficiency. He now found that he had enough time to not only clean the play area, but organize the toys properly as well.

Needless to say, Raito felt as though he wouldn't be swamped when story time came. He was actually looking forward to it as he had finished all his other tasks well before he had expected he would, leaving him some time with nothing to do. Sighing, Raito pushed his cart between the small aisles of non-fiction books, looking for ones that may need to be replaced or put in their proper place. Only a half hour until story time began and already Raito could hear the kids running around eagerly.

Not really paying attention, Raito pulled one book of the shelf, noticing that the cover was way past saving. Frowning, he placed it atop his cart as he moved forward. He stopped though as his cart bounced back against him.

Confused, he glanced up to see a young man maybe a little older than himself standing in his way. The smile on his face was friendly, but something about the way the guy was looking at him gave Raito the creeps.

"Can I help you?" Raito asked hesitantly. The other merely fixed his glasses before clearing his throat, resting his hand on the other side of the cart while leaning towards Raito.

"I believe you can. I was hoping that we could go out sometime," said the man smoothly. Instantly, Raito narrowed his eyes.

"Sorry, but I'm busy," he snapped back, trying to move his cart around the other male, only to have it blocked once more. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Raito looked into the other's eyes as he raised an eyebrow.

"My name is Mikami Teru."

"That's nice," Raito responded, trying once again to get around this Mikami only to be stopped once more.

"I won't move until you agree to go on a date," Mikami said smoothly, showing off his white teeth once again. Raito simply stared at him for a moment before giving a small smile, causing Mikami's own grin to widen.

"Okay."

As promised, Mikami moved out of the way, snagging Raito's ID as he passed and taking in the name.

"Light, huh? Pretty," he said, and Raito could just tell Mikami thought he was smooth. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, he tugged back his badge and continued to walk past the creepy dark haired man.

"Hey! Light, wait!"

Half turning, Raito raised his eyebrow in question when Mikami smiled in what he probably thought was in a seductive way.

"You said you'd agree to a date with me."

"No, I said I agreed to a date. I never said it was with _you_," Raito replied coolly, not bothering to wait for a reply and walked towards the front desk.

He knew he should probably be a little nicer, but Raito figured that he could be rude just for today.

* * *

Mikami couldn't help but grin at the retreating back of Light, finding the book-shelvers loophole cute as well as ingenious. He could tell that Light was the perfect girl for him and with that said, he wouldn't let her go.

* * *

L was furious. Never before had he felt so much desire to strangle someone that he didn't even know. But when he and his successors had arrived at the library, all of them had gone straight over to the Children's Section instantly. If L were being honest with himself, he had felt excited and a tad nervous; emotions he hadn't felt in quite some time.

But as he spotted Light in the non-fiction shelves, he also spotted some stranger going over to her. Moving swiftly and leaving his three charges to fend for themselves, L made it to the next aisle, eavesdropping on their conversation while being discreet about it.

"Can I help you?"

Even her voice was gorgeous, L thought, finding the slightly lower tones endearing. But as another voice chimed in, L scowled.

"I believe you can. I was hoping that we could go out sometime."

_Ha_! As if that boy was even worthy enough to occupy Light's time. He was way below her level. And L ignored the nervous quivering in his stomach that thought that maybe Light thought this…_child_ was worthy.

"Sorry, but I'm busy."

A smirk came onto L's face as he pictured the glare Light would surely give this fool.

"My name is Mikami Teru."

"That's nice."

It seemed as though this _Mikami_, needed to learn some manners (not that L knew a lot of them, but even he knew when enough was enough).

"I won't move until you agree to go on a date."

Surely, Light wouldn't give in to such demands as pathetic-

"Okay."

L froze. Blinking, he replayed the conversation in his head, hoping he had heard wrong. But as he peered through the books, he saw an ugly smile on Mikami's face, unfortunately disproving his theory of a hearing malfunction. Raising his thumb to his lips, L bit down. Hard. He felt his skin protesting the rough treatment and even felt some skin starting to break open, but ignored the pain.

L couldn't bring himself to care about the slight throbbing, finding the churning in his stomach more important.

"Light, huh? Pretty."

L walked to the opening of his aisle, no long wanting to listen on this conversation. And no, he was not sulking.

"Hey! Light, wait!"

L looked up to see Light turn, her slender back twisting elegantly as her golden eyes stared. He saw her raise one of her sculpted brows in question, her face showing that she was listening but not really interested causing L's heart to skip a beat. Perhaps he _had_ heard incorrectly?

L sucked on his thumb in anticipation.

"You said you'd agree to a date with me."

L almost took his eyes off Light to glare sideways at Mikami, but chose to look at something more pleasant instead. And as the boy next to him finished talking, L was glad he hadn't looked away from Light.

"No, I said I agreed to a date. I never said it was with _you_."

And there she went, leaving behind her harasser as she cleverly maneuvered out of his stupid plan to date her while keeping her promise. L felt his admiration of the girl soar and as he walked after her he felt Mikami's glare on his back, which only caused his mirth to rise as well.

The young detective couldn't help the boy; it wasn't his fault that Mikami wasn't able to keep up with a girl like Light. It was best for the boy to step aside, for L that is.

* * *

Mikami narrowed his eyes as a hunched _creature_ hobbled after his beautiful Light, following the girl as though he had a right to. Didn't he see that Light was too good for such a disgusting monster as him?

No, Light belonged with someone who could stand next to her in public without having people ask why she was taking care of the homeless.

And that someone was him.

He had seen her as he had walked by the Children Section and actually had to stop to catch his breath. Never had Mikami felt so lucky to have gone into the Student Transfer Program earlier that year. He had been wondering if it was a good idea to leave Japan to come and study abroad in England, but once he had seen Light, he knew he had made the right choice.

He could tell she was Japanese as well, giving him an advantage since they were from the same place. And even though Mikami had spent his past year here in Winchester, he knew that they could talk about their favorite spots back in their homeland.

And if he found that she was a new resident here, he could offer to show her around.

But after talking to Light, Mikami found himself liking her even more, despite the rejection. Of course she would turn him down without getting to know him first; after all, there were men like that pervert chasing her in the world.

No, he would bide his time and when the opportunity arose, he would ask again. And Mikami knew that Light would say yes.

It was just a matter of waiting.

* * *

Mello could only gawk at L, unbelieving that L would just leave the three of them unattended anywhere. Earlier, L had insisted he would come along with them to the library and Mello had figured it was because B was on the loose. But almost as soon as they had reached the Children's section, L had deserted them.

"It would appear Ryuzaki is interested in Light," Near pointed out calmly, looking towards the story room in concealed longing. Mello whipped around, pinning Near with his glare.

"And why would he be more interested in her than us?"

"Perhaps he wants to date her," Matt guessed, shrugging his shoulders as if to say he didn't care if he was right.

"No, Ryuzaki wouldn't ditch us for some _girl_!" Mello hissed, forcing his mind into overdrive as to why L would take interest in the female book-shelver.

"She has to be connected to some case! Why else would Ryuzaki become attached to her?"

"Mello, I don't think-" Matt started only to be cut off by a raving chocolate addict.

"And that's why he came back so suddenly! I knew something was up with that girl… Something just doesn't feel right about her," Mello finished angrily, vowing in his mind that he would watch Light in the future for any suspicious activity.

With this set, Mello stalked off towards the reading room. No matter what Light was up to, the girl wasn't going to stop him from hearing Jesse read.

And right now, it was story time.

* * *

Raito could not believe the nerve of that man, _Mikami_. He was flattered that he was interested, but there was a point where it crossed the line over into the "you're creeping me out" side. And Mikami? Definitely crossed it.

And as a boy, though he rarely took interest in anyone, Raito had been more polite when asking a girl out. He was above forcing a girl to date him (not that he really had to back home as a lot of girls had begged him instead of the other way around) and found others that resorted to that method were pathetic. Shaking his head while feeling mildly disgusted, Raito grabbed the two books he had managed to snag off the shelves before he had been interrupted and placed the cart back in its assigned spot.

Turning around, Raito swiftly found himself walking into someone's chest and nearly dropping the abused books in his hands. The smell of sweet strawberries filtered through Raito's nose causing his mouth to water at the scent. Lifting his head from the white sweater, he found himself staring into the two dark eyes he had been dreaming about for the past few nights. With a quick intake of air, Raito noticed that the globes weren't completely black, but had just the tiniest hint of blue in them. He had never seen eyes so endless.

"I apologize, I seemed to have stepped too close," came the deep monotone. Blinking, Raito took a step back, coughing to cover his embarrassment. How long had he been staring?

"It's fine. You just startled me is all," Raito said quickly, recovering his composure before looking at the man before him.

He was a little taller than Raito with a full head of dark, unruly hair and a bad hunch. His bleach bright sweater seemed dull compared to his nearly translucent skin, the worn jeans he wore seemed to be barely hanging onto his narrow hips and his loose tennis shoes seemed dirty as well as mistreated. And as Raito brought his gaze back up to the stranger's face, he saw just how dark the markings under the older man's eyes were. Raito figured he hadn't slept in a very long time.

"Does Yagami-chan see something she likes?"

Startled, Raito could feel the flush come to his face and gave a nervous smile.

"I apologize, my mind was somewhere else."

"I do not mind if Yagami-chan looks at me," said the strange man. Raito just shook his head playfully, letting his smile become more natural and easy.

"I bet," he teased, walking around the man without hesitation. Like Raito figured he would, the man followed beside him and idly Light wondered why men chose today to hit on him. Perhaps it was just his lucky day.

"_Yeah, right,_" he scoffed to himself mentally, secretly taking glances at the man beside him.

"So are you going to introduce yourself or are you going to force me to call you Panda-bear?" Raito asked playfully, wondering inside if it was such a good idea to talk to a man he didn't know. Especially when said man seemed to be interested in him.

"I see that you've heard Jesse's nickname for me," the man stated easily, giving Raito a small turn of lips.

"You may call me Ryuzaki, though if Yagami-chan wishes she may call me Panda-bear."

"If I didn't know any better, I would think you were flirting with me, Ryuzaki," Raito said simply, placing the books in the bin next to the front desk. He looked at Ryuzaki with a mischievous smirk as he saw the disappointment in the other man's face when Raito had called him by his real name rather than the nickname. And if Raito looked a little closer, he could see that Ryuzaki's lips were slightly pursed.

"Perhaps I am, Yagami-chan."

"Just call me Light," he replied without thinking. Inwardly, a tiny voice in the back of Raito's head was screaming; what exactly was he doing talking to Ryuzaki in such a manner? He wasn't really a girl and though he may have to act like it, Raito shouldn't get too comfortable in his disguise. He couldn't afford to screw up.

"Light-chan looks uneasy. Is something wrong?"

* * *

Raito ran his hand through his hair, letting out a sigh with it. Ryuzaki was just too interesting for his own good. Raito was supposed to keep his distance with everyone so that his family was safe. But with each passing moment, his solid plan of isolation was crumbling to pieces.

"No, I'm just a little tired is all. Long day," he lied easily.

"Then perhaps Light-chan should sit and rest. I could join you, if you'd like."

"Sure," Raito replied, still torn between asking Ryuzaki to leave and asking him to stay. The two walked over to one of the free benches and sat in silence, watching the kids who had arrived late race off to the story room to at least catch some of the reading. After a moment, Raito decided that he would break the ice first.

"So are the three kids I saw you with yesterday your family?"

"In a sense, you are correct," Ryuzaki mumbled around his thumb. Raito looked at him out of the corner of his eye, taking in the sight of his crouched position as well as the thumb biting.

"So adopted family then. They seem nice."

"Yes, but it is unfortunate I am not able to spend more time with them."

"Oh?"

"Yes, my job requires me to leave home for long periods of time. I had just arrived back in Winchester this past Monday actually," Ryuzaki stated and Raito nodded his head, taking in the information as well as storing it into his memory.

"What about Light-chan? You do not look as though you've lived here long."

"You'd be right with that assumption. I moved here with my family not too long ago and thought a job would be nice to way to pass the summer," Raito said, making sure to give out as little details as possible. Ryuzaki seemed to notice this as he tilted his head to the side and stared at him, causing Raito to look back in reflex.

"And why did Light-chan move?"

"My father was promoted and relocated here."

"Ah, now I recall the name Yagami. Soichiro is your father, you say?"

Raito inwardly cursed at his slip up; Soichiro was supposed to be his _uncle_, not his father! Ryuzaki seemed to intensify his stare and Raito calmly looked back, almost seeming to know that Raito had messed up.

"Technically, he's my uncle but I can't help but call him father. He took me in after my parents passed away a few months ago," Raito said softly, looking away to the ground in hopes of steering Ryuzaki away from his background with guilt for bringing it up.

"My condolences, Light-chan," Ryuzaki murmured softly, giving Raito a look that he couldn't identify. Raito gave a slight nod and was inwardly glad Ryuzaki seemed satisfied with his answer.

"So, how did you know about my uncle?" Raito asked, hoping to make the conversation a little nicer.

"I work with the police from time to time," L stated vaguely and Raito grinned in response. It appeared he wasn't the only one not wanting to give details. Raito loved a good mystery though and felt his determination rise, wanting to know what made the man sitting next to him tick.

"Must be exciting. My cousin used to help the police on cases," Raito said, feeling a little awkward talking about himself under different pretences.

"Oh? And are you living with this cousin now?"

Once again Raito softened his face, hoping to look sad enough so that Ryuzaki would get the hint to not ask too many questions.

"No, I don't know where he is. I lived with him for a while in Japan, but one morning he was just gone."

"Do you know why he left?"

"No, I wasn't too close with him."

Ryuzaki nodded and wiggled his toes from inside his sneakers, causing them to squeak against the bench.

"Light-chan, I was wondering if-"

"Ryuzaki!"

Suddenly a blonde blur launched itself at the pale man, causing both Ryuzaki and Raito to stare in fascination and surprise. Mello tightened his hold on L, though only managing to grab his legs. As L shifted a little, Mello got the hint that right now wasn't the best time for surprise hugs.

"You have to come in there with us sometime! Jesse is amazing at telling tales!"

"I will think on it, Mello," L replied, once again nibbling on his thumb. Raito chuckled behind his hand, finding the idea of Ryuzaki crouched with a bunch of little kids and listening to a story pretty funny.

"So this is Light, huh?"

As his name was spoken, Raito found himself being stared at by Mello, reminding Raito of L with his piercing gaze, but with a little more hostility.

"Mello must remember to be nice to Light-chan, otherwise his visits to library may be put on hold," L threatened. Instantly Mello straightened and gave Raito a strained smile.

"Hello, Light," Mello said as pleasantly as he could. Raito gave a slight smirk as he shook the blonde's offered hand.

"Hello, Mello."

Raito turned to spot two new arrivals at the bench, recognizing them from the other day. The red head gave a slight wave and a small smile.

"I'm Matt."

"Nice to meet you."

"And this here is Near," Matt pointed out, resting his hand atop the albino's head. Near only flickered his eyes over to Raito once before giving him a slight nod.

"Hello."

"Hey," Raito said politely, looking at the three odd kids and seeing little quirks in all of them that reminded him of Ryuzaki.

"_The library will be closing soon. Please take all items to the information desk for check out. Thank you."_

"That's my queue," Raito sighed out, getting to his feet. Turning to younger crowd, Raito gave a slight bow.

"It was nice meeting all of you."

The children in question nodded to him and looking to Ryuzaki, Raito smiled softly.

"Hope to see you around, Ryuzaki."

Ryuzaki could only nod and wave, watching in a daze as the other walked off. Raito pushed down the snort that threatened to break free at the sight of Ryuzaki's glum look. Today had been awfully weird, but thankfully, not boring. With final wave to his boss, Raito was homeward bound.

* * *

L watched her go in sadness. Their conversation had been interesting and already L was looking forward to their next one. Although Light seemed to be innocent, L could sense something hidden about her and it only increased the percentage that she knew more about her disappearing cousin than she let on. It increased L's eagerness to be close to her as well.

Honestly, L had never met a girl like Light. She was intelligent, beautiful and kind (as most women would find his flirting a tad disturbing, though L was at a loss as to why). The famous detective scrunched his face; his stomach was acting funny as he thought of Light flirting back with him. Inwardly shrugging, L figured it was probably the flan he had eaten this morning.

* * *

As Raito walked into the house, he was greeted by the sight of his family enjoying a round of cards. Smiling at them, he voiced his presence.

"Hey everyone, I'm home."

"Hello honey, did you have a nice day?"

"Yes, kind of hectic though," Raito said, rubbing the back of his head. Sayu peered at him and Raito could feel a slight blush rise in his face.

"Oooh! Light did find someone! I knew it!" she exclaimed, proud that she had been right about Raito's secret love life.

"_Sayu_! I did not, honestly!" Raito hissed back, not liking the wide smirk on his sister's face.

"Is this true, Light? Did you meet someone?" his mother questioned, trying not to pry too much. Raito sighed, shaking his head slightly.

"I just met a few people, is all. Nothing romantic involved."

"Light has a _loverrrrrrr_!"

"Sayu!"

This time it was Soichiro, looking a little uncomfortable discussing the possibility of his son turned niece finding a love interest. Sayu pouted, not knowing why she was getting yelled at for telling the truth. It was written all over Raito; he was smiling wider, walking a little easier and drifting off into space more than usual. Sayu knew the signs of love when she saw them. And she was definitely seeing them now.

"Sayu, go to your room," Sachiko ordered softly, ignoring the protests of her youngest as well as the stomping Sayu made while leaving. Patting the seat next to her on the couch, Sachiko waited until Raito sat in between both Soichiro and herself before speaking.

"Light, we've been meaning to talk to you about this…"

Raito began to feel unnerved, a feeling he hadn't really experienced when dealing with his parents before.

"The two of us have come to a decision and both of feel that whether you decide to date boys or girls is your choice. We will support you no matter what. We just want you to be happy."

Raito looked at the expressions on his parents' faces and though Soichiro looked a little awkward, both were showing him how they really did care. Feeling grateful, Raito let one of his true smiles shine through.

"I… That means a lot to me. I really don't know what I'm going to do. I just want all of us to be safe and happy, like we were before all this mess," Raito said gently, looking down at his hands and watching them clench.

"Take your time, Light. You'll know when the time comes," Soichiro stated, placing his large hand on Raito's back.

* * *

Later, when Raito had managed to finally make it to his bedroom, he let himself slide to the floor. His back rested against the cool wood of his door as his head slumped forward onto propped up knees and wiry arms wrapped around his legs.

Raito didn't know what to think anymore. Gone was the confident, all-knowing Yagami Raito of Japan. And all that was left was one confused little boy.

Breathing deeply, Raito tried to relax but found that he couldn't. His mind swirled with calculations of the future and what would happen if Raito went with plan A instead of plan B. Everything seemed to be jumbled and Raito couldn't remember a time where he had felt so lost.

Logically, as Yagami Light, he would have to give up on his dream of being a detective. If he didn't, it would only increase suspicion that Light wasn't who she said she was.

But was it worth giving up the life he had known so well so that he could live the rest of his years in fear and reclusion? Was Raito willing to sacrifice his pride for his life?

Bringing his head back quickly, Raito let it smash harshly against his door, reveling in the agony. To Raito, physical pain was simple. If you were injured, treat yourself with medicine.

But was there an answer to his own questions? And though his parents had told him to think on it, how much time would pass before all of his opportunities were gone?

All his life he had wanted to grow up to be like his father and now he was forced to choose between the life he wanted and the life he needed to live to survive.

Would Raito be able to live a happy life while going into a profession he couldn't care less for? Even at a young age, Raito had convinced himself that a life without being a figure of justice was a life he didn't want to live.

But when it came down to it, could he just give up? And if thinking of his future occupation wasn't enough, Raito knew he would have to make a decision between dating as Raito and dating as Light.

Raito had never really been attracted to either boy or girls, but the minds each individual owned. What he really wanted to find was someone who would be able to talk to him, connect with him like no one else could. He wanted someone, regardless of gender, who he could have fun and interesting conversations with.

Being a genius was a lonely life to live and Raito didn't want to spend the rest of his days alone or with someone who didn't get him.

But Raito knew that the problem wasn't what gender he would date (even though him dating girls might be pushing it at the moment), but if it was safe to pursue a romance at all.

After time a relationship develops on both physical and emotional levels. But with a connection to another being, Raito was bound to run into roadblocks. He would constantly have to stay on guard, making sure that his secret stayed as such. And with his defenses always up, Raito knew that a relationship would be straining not only on him, but his partner.

And if by some miracle Raito managed to stick with someone despite the complications, what would happen that fateful day that Raito told his hideous secret? Would he even get the chance to tell it? Or would he screw up and end up not only killing himself, but his family?

Raito had prided himself on being strong and never showing any sign of flaw to anyone, even going as far as making himself perfect in private as well. But this night, Raito let himself do one thing he had once vowed never to do.

That night, Raito cried.

* * *

Over the following days, everyone around Raito seemed to notice the hollow look to his eyes as well as his quiet demeanor. Jesse had instantly seen the difference and worried for her new employee, wondering what could cause such sadness.

And on the home front both Soichiro and Sachiko debated on what to do, not sure how to make Raito's pain stop. For once, the two were at a loss of what to do and felt helpless. Even Sayu was left pondering how to help Raito. It seemed that no matter what anyone tried, the spark in Raito wouldn't come back.

Fearfully, everyone worried in the back of their minds that the spark would never glow again.

* * *

L pulled his sucker from the bowl of warmed chocolate where he had dipped it, watching in fascination as long strands of rich brown danced from the lollipop back down into the container. The movements reminded him of twirling strings and instantly the image of dancing chocolate puppets came to his mind. With an invisible smile, L licked his treat, taking pleasure at the idea of him creating the first chocolate puppets.

He would make a fortune.

"L, you there?"

Blinking, L looked down to his computer screen and saw a lowercase "w" in gothic lettering flash before his eyes. Pressing the button for the microphone, he spoke knowing that his voice would be computerized to his subordinate.

"Yes. Any news?"

"Some. I did as you asked and not one person has seen this Raito kid. Either he's very good at hiding or he's no longer in Japan."

"You do not think he is dead?"

"No, if he was I would have heard about it. And L? I'm not the only one looking for him."

Silence reigned as L realized what Wedy was trying to say; people were trying to find Raito as well and it wasn't to set up a play-date with the boy.

"Get me the names of those who also wish to locate Yagami Raito, Wedy. I want to know who they are working for and why finding this boy is so important."

"You got it."

L broke the connection, not liking how this investigation was turning out at all. There was a thirty-three percent chance that Raito was hiding in Japan, a fifty-four percent chance that Raito was in another country, and a thirteen percent chance that Raito was dead.

Crunching down on his sucker, L wondered if he should get Aiber to help Wedy with the searching. Though the female thief could get most information that would be unavailable to most, Aiber could persuade his way into getting more details.

Decision made, L had Watari connect to him to Aiber's private line. Within seconds it was through and now an uppercase "a" took up his screen.

"Aiber here, what can I do for you, L?"

"Head to Japan as soon as possible. Meet up with Wedy and help her get more information on the disappearance of one Yagami Raito. Find out everything you can."

"Understood."

Once the line was cut, L was back to square one. No information had been present on Raito in both the real world and its illegal underbelly. Moving his mouse, L pulled up the files on the cases Raito solved and took in each detail carefully.

Most of Raito's criminals had been either murderers or rapists and a few had even been big time embezzlers. Narrowing his eyes, L knew that the person trying to kill Raito was one of these criminals.

Only five convicts out of the sixty-four were released back into society; three rapists, one murderer and one embezzler. Going through searches for each suspect, L sent the information of their whereabouts and personal background to both Wedy and Aiber. They would look into these people personally to see if any of them were playing the game of revenge.

But L had a nagging suspicion there was something he was missing. Something vital. Once again a lower case "w" flashed on his monitor and L accepted the call.

"L, you're not going to believe this."

"What is it, Wedy?"

"This Yagami kid, he has a hit out on him; ten million dollars dead and fifteen if he's alive."

L's eyes widened in surprise; it would seem that Raito was in more trouble than L thought.

"Do you know who put this bounty on his head?"

"No, but the guy who told me about the hit said that if I find the kid, all I have to do is tell him. He'll then inform his employer and I'll be paid."

"Follow this man for as long as it takes, I want to know exactly who he's working for. Bug his house and phones if you need to. Aiber is on his way to assist you."

"Got it, L."

When Wedys sign vanished from his screen, L couldn't help but frown in frustration. It would appear that the case of Yagami Raito wasn't as simple as it once seemed.

Chewing the bite sized particles of sugar, L wondered if Light would be interested in helping him. It would give L more than one advantage to have the young girl aiding him. He'd get to spend more time with Light while testing to see if she really was at a loss of where her cousin was.

Perhaps a chat with Watari would help him come to a decision; after all, the man wasn't his trusted assistant for nothing.

Pressing a small button, L waited for Watari to pick up his phone. And as expected, the ringing only lasted a second before the call was answered.

"Yes, L?"

"Watari, I need your assistance…"

* * *

Raito was placing a book back onto the shelf when he felt it. Glancing back, he found Ryuzaki standing behind him, his mouth sucking on a red lollipop. Raito had been half hoping it would be Ryuzaki and the other half wishing it wasn't.

"Hello, Ryuzaki," Raito said plainly, turning back to his shelving and missing the slight frown on the other man's face.

"Good evening, Light-chan."

"I didn't expect to see you today; I haven't seen you in a while and thought that perhaps your job had taken you elsewhere," he spoke, keeping out the part that Raito had been both grateful and disappointed when Ryuzaki hadn't shown in the past week or so.

"I was detained and could not make it. Was Light-chan worried about me?"

Raito forced the smile on his face to disappear as soon as it was formed, even though Ryuzaki had no chance of seeing it.

"No, I was just wondering," he stated simply, grabbing a hold of cart and moving it farther down the aisle. Ryuzaki followed as Raito knew he would.

"Is Light-chan upset with me?"

"No, why would I be?" Raito asked, not bothering to look at Ryuzaki as he said so. He was finding it hard to shrug off the older man already without even having to look at the enticing gaze.

"I am unsure, though I know something is wrong."

"Look, I said I was fine, okay?" Raito snapped, shoving a book harshly in its spot and not caring that it was upside down.

"Clearly, Light-chan isn't," he replied instantly, noticing the state of the book and fixing it. Raito finally looked at Ryuzaki then, glaring darkly.

"Would you just go away? I'm busy."

Ryuzaki seemed taken aback and Raito ignored the slightly hurt look in his eyes.

"Would you like to tell me what happened?"

"No, as there is nothing to tell!" Raito nearly shouted, turning to walk away but froze as a hand clasped his. He tugged, but the grip remained and huffing, Raito spun around.

"What-"

"Would Light-chan help me?" Ryuzaki blurted, cutting off Raito and making the anger rise within the younger man.

"With what?"

Raito swore that if Ryuzaki tried to ask him out, he would punch him in his pale face.

"With finding Yagami Raito."

Raito tensed and eyes widened, unbelieving of what he just heard.

"W-why are you looking for him?"

"I had worked with your uncle once and I wish to help him."

Silence took over the conversation, both unsure of what to say next. Raito was the first one to break the uncomfortable quiet while snatching his hand back, crossing his arms to prevent further touching.

"Why would you need me?"

"Light-chan could tell me details of Raito that no one else could as you had lived with him for a short period of time. Not to mention your higher level of intelligence would further help my investigation."

"I…can't."

"And why is that?" L asked around his sucker while tilting his head to the side. Raito shifted uncomfortably, hating that he had to break eye contact with the other man to speak.

"It's complicated."

"Then perhaps Light-chan can simplify it."

"No, I can't!" Raito said, forcing his hands to straighten the books on the shelf next to him to stop himself from slamming his fists into Ryuzaki's face.

After another awkward moment, Ryuzaki spoke softly.

"It seems Light-chan has found the perfect job for her OCD."

Raito let out a self-degrading laugh, narrowing his eyes at the shelf as though it was the reason for his problems.

"So it would seem, though this is far from what I thought I'd be doing as a child."

"And what did Light-chan think she would be?"

"Honestly, a detective."

Raito didn't bother looking at Ryuzaki's face; he knew the other man was confused. And inwardly, Raito scolded himself for letting out more personal information than he should say.

"Then Light-chan should take me up on my offer to help me."

"My dream has long since died, Ryuzaki. Nothing can change that."

Before Ryuzaki could respond to that, Raito walked away, trying to swallow his bitterness.

* * *

L had been very anxious to meet up with Light as the previous week he had forced himself to research all he could on Yagami Raito. When the next Thursday finally came, L was all but rushing his successors out the door even though they would arrive well before story time.

Practically running from the car as they stopped, L didn't stop until Light came into view. Slowing himself to a fast walk so as to not bring too much attention upon himself, L headed over non-fiction shelves until he was standing right behind the beautiful girl. But before he could say anything, Light saw him.

"Hello, Ryuzaki."

L frowned at the bored tone; something didn't feel right. And from the glance of Light's face, he could see that she looked more haggard and perhaps even sad.

"Good evening, Light-chan."

"I didn't expect to see you today; I hadn't seen you in a while and thought that perhaps your job had taken you elsewhere."

Had that been hope in Light's voice? L felt his heart sink a little.

"I was detained and could not make it. Was Light-chan worried about me?"

L could feel his teeth grazing harshly against the candy in his mouth; the only sign that he was nervous of what Light's answer would be.

"No, I was just wondering."

L followed Light as she walked away, wanting to figure out what happened to the flirting, happy girl he has spoken to last time.

"Is Light-chan upset with me?"

L half hoped that was the reason, for if Light was mad at him for not showing, perhaps that meant she had wanted to see him.

"No, why would I be?"

"I am unsure, though I know something is wrong."

"Look, I said I was fine, okay?"

"Clearly, Light-chan isn't," L said quickly, fixing the book so that it was standing correctly and earning a heated glare from Light. L found himself short of breath as those golden eyes flashed at him; truly Light was utterly gorgeous when enraged. Too bad she seemed mad at him.

"Would you just go away? I'm busy."

L almost stumbled back, feeling as though someone had dealt him a physical blow to the chest. Ignoring it despite the pain, L felt his determination grow. He would find out what had Light so upset and he would set it right.

"Would you like to tell me what happened?"

"No, as there is nothing to tell!"

L instantly reached for Light as she walked off, just barely catching onto her hand at the last minute. She tugged, trying to free herself, but L wouldn't let her go this easily. Abruptly, she turned and L took in that intense gaze once more.

"What-"

"Would Light-chan help me?" L asked hastily, knowing that he had to ask when he still had the chance.

"With what?"

"With finding Yagami Raito."

L took in the tightening of Light's stance as well as the widening of her eyes. The percentage that she knew what happened to her cousin rose to seven point two percent.

"Why are you looking for him?"

"I had worked with your uncle once and I wish to help him," L said, hoping that would convince Light to aide him in his search.

For a while, both said nothing and L took the time to revel in the moment. He was holding Light's hand and it was soft as well as warm. L hadn't really touched anyone's hand like this before and inwardly L hoped he could do it more often with Light. But his hope shattered as Light seemed to realize their hands were still joined and pulled hers away, crossing her arms to prevent the action again.

"Why would you need me?"

"Light-chan could tell me details of Raito that no one else could as you had lived with him for a short period of time. Not to mention your higher level of intelligence would further help my investigation," L said easily as most of it was true. He was only leaving out a few details, but perhaps with time he could tell the young beauty.

"I…can't."

"And why is that?" L questioned, tilting his head as Light looked away, seeming to be uncomfortable with the subject.

"It's complicated."

"Then perhaps Light-chan can simplify it."

"No, I can't!"

L watched in slight amusement as Light straightened a few leaning books and hoped that it would calm her down some.

"It seems Light-chan has found the perfect job for her OCD," L said lightly, testing to see if Light would snap at him again. L was surprised at the short bark of laughter from Light, hearing the self-mockery within it and inwardly frowning.

"So it would seem, though this is far from what I thought I'd be doing as a child."

"And what did Light-chan think she would be?"

"Honestly, a detective."

L almost raised his eyebrows in surprise. If Light wanted to be a detective, then why would she refuse his offer? This case would be perfect practice for her future career.

"Then Light-chan should take me up on my offer to help me."

"My dream has long since died, Ryuzaki. Nothing can change that."

L watched as Light took off, not giving him any chance to say something. Forcing his feet to move, L caught up with Light and matched her fast pace.

"I would like to know why Light-chan thinks she would be unable to do something; Light-chan seems like a girl who could do anything."

This earned him a sigh and Light slowed until she stopped walking altogether. L did not like the look on her face, despite its appeal.

"Ryuzaki, I'm sorry if I led you on the last time we talked, but I'm really not interested in dating anyone."

L could feel the acids in his stomach acting up again and it was not pleasant. And neither was the throbbing in his chest. Perhaps he was having a heart attack?

"Will Light-chan explain why she is no longer interested?"

"I'm just better off this way," she said, making the emotions inside L swirl. He was glad that she didn't say she wasn't interested, but was depressed that she was trying to push him away.

"Would Light-chan want to be friends instead?" L asked suddenly, wanting at least some contact with Light. If it meant that he couldn't have Light as a girlfriend, then being simple friends would have to do. For now.

And in his mind, L wouldn't really give up pursuing Light; he would regret it the rest of his life if he let her go.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea."

It seemed as though Light could sense what he was thinking and wasn't too fond of it.

L could feel the sucker crack in two in his mouth and he paid no attention to the sharp edges cutting into his mouth.

"Light-chan would be my first friend," L blurted, hoping to guilt Light into it. And by the look on her delicate face, it was working.

"I…guess so."

L let himself smile slightly; he was happy that they were friends, but sad that he had to manipulate her for her to agree.

"_The library will be closing soon. Please take all items to the information desk for check out. Thank you."_

"I have to go," Light whispered, walking away from L without a backward glance. And L had to force himself to keep still rather than to run after her.

Luckily, his protégés huddled around him, forcing his mind away from his aching heart. But L knew as soon as he was alone he wouldn't be able to stop thinking of his only friend and how she wanted nothing to do with him.

* * *

Holy Kira, I got a _LOT_ of reviews. And I really want to say that I'm grateful for each and every one. I was seriously blocked writing wise and reading what people thought about my story really kicked me into gear. So, thank you!

Also, there are a few issues I'd like to draw attention to:

-OOCness: Yes, both L and Light are a tad OOC. It's to be expected though. Raito is a conflicted boy who's pretending to be a girl and subconsciously he's reaching out to someone because he doesn't really want to be alone. (He's a social person like that.) L, on the other hand, is a developing young man who finds the first person that really catches his attention and he becomes a tad clingy without really thinking about it. So, yeah, just wanted to cover that.

-Ages: If you haven't figured it out yet, I've manipulated the ages of pretty much everyone. I know I probably should have told all of you this in the first chapter but honestly, I forgot. So here's a list:

-Light: Sixteen

-L/Mikami: Eighteen

-Matt/Sayu: Thirteen

-Mello: Fourteen

-Near: Twelve

-B: Seventeen

-Pace: This story's pace is pretty fast, something I usually don't do but I feel I should try, so please, bear with me. Yes, I will have chapters like this one where you'll be laughing your head out but by the end you'll be needing a tissue. I just say for future reference, be prepared.

-Also, I'll be dedicating each chapter to someone, which also includes you. Yes, you who are reading these words right now. Whoever reviews the most will get a chapter dedicated to them (or maybe if I really liked your reviews because as authoress I can play Kira, or God in this case). So _PLEASE_, review. (And yes, I'm a selfish person. But can't you be a nice one and feed my addiction?)

-Last Chapter: Ok, so last chapter I had Jesse read a book called "Thieves Like Us", which was a bad thing on my part. This book shouldn't be read to little kids since it's meant for young adults. I saw it on the internet and only read the summary, not paying attention to the rating. Oh well. I only scared virtual children. Anyways, I did read it and it's not too bad; I'd recommend reading it but you don't have to as it really has nothing to do with this story. Though it kind of reminds me of Death Note in a twisted, opposite way. Maybe.

-Mello/Near: This story is about L and Raito. I didn't really plan on having Mello and Near getting together or anyone else really. But since some people have brought up the hinting in my writing, which I wasn't really aware of until it was pointed out, I decided to let you that this wasn't intentional. So, tell me in your review if you want another pairing and if so, tell me and I'll consider it. And if not, still tell me. I like feedback.

Ok, so that's the horrifically long list of things I wanted to point out. Still with me? Good because I have one last thing to add.

And you, my dear reader, review. If you don't, Ryuk will find and bug you until you give me reviews. And him apples.

-Lewd


	4. Thickening Plot

Raito stared down at the book in his hands, looking at the page without really taking in any of the information on it. Closing his eyes, he forced himself to take in a deep breath and reread the same sentence he'd been trying to read for the past hour. Feeling the desperation and annoyance grow, Raito growled and shoved the book away, not caring that it fell to the floor harshly.

Placing his hands in his hair, he tugged lightly and felt the urge to scream. Biting his tongue, Raito pushed the shout back down his throat, not wanting to alarm his family.

This was ridiculous. And for a lack of better word, stupid. Raito wasn't supposed to be this emotional. And the last time he had checked, he hadn't been. In Japan, he'd been in control of his feelings, his thoughts, his actions and pretty much everything else in his life.

Now he was a mess, both mentally and emotionally. And by how he wasn't getting any decent rest, Raito thought he'd throw in physically as well, just for giggles.

"_You've met him twice. _Twice_! So you flirted with him a little, so he was interesting and smart. That doesn't mean when you decide to push him away that you get sad!"_

Angrily getting to his feet, Raito strode swiftly over to his balcony and practically ripped open the door before walking into the warm, comfortable night air.

"_You never needed someone before and you're not going to start now! You are Yagami Raito! Perfect son, perfect student and perfect citizen!"_

Closing his eyes, Raito gripped the railing tightly in his hands and tried to calm himself.

"I'm not Raito anymore," he whispered to himself. He could feel the skin on his knuckles tighten and opening his eyes, he found the color a startling white.

"_You can't be with him. And why would you want to be? You don't know anything about him!"_

"I could get to know him."

"_Are you listening to yourself? You're pining over a strange boy who claims that you are his first friend!"_

"He's my first friend too," Raito quipped back to his logical side.

"_Friends get you killed. Get your _family_ killed. You know that this is your fault, right? You should know that being alone is the safest way to live; it's the only option that doesn't have any negative variables!"_

"I know that!" Raito snarled, raising his head to the sky and gulping in air rapidly with deep breaths.

"_Then why are you still thinking about him? Because he turned those sad eyes on you? Get over it. It's a game of life or death here and you can't afford to lose."_

Raito knew the voice was right and knew that he should just tell Ryuzaki that they couldn't even be friends. He knew it was for the better and that this way he could protect everyone. But as he walked back into his room, Raito found himself still in his internal conflict of what to do.

And as the same battle raged on within himself, Raito knew he wasn't about to get the good nights rest he had been hoping for.

* * *

Mello was not happy and for once, no amount of chocolate could help. He hadn't heard what that Light girl had said to L, but looking at his idol's face was enough. The pure agony was enough to drive Mello insane. L was just as important in his life as chocolate was, maybe even more.

The man had shown him that you could shed light onto the dark world. That Mello could help spread justice around the world and help protect the innocents.

And now the same man was wallowing in depression. Never before had Mello seen such a sad expression on L's face. Granted, he didn't see a lot of expressions from L, but Mello didn't want to see pain. Mello had pushed himself so that one day L would look at him with pride. But with the way he was moping around Wammy's, Mello doubted he'd ever see anything but sorrow from the man.

Determined, he pulled on his large boots and snagged a fresh chocolate bar. Matt didn't even look up from his game console but Mello could tell he was paying attention. Taking a huge chunk viciously of his candy, he chewed with rage, grinding his teeth until he was sure that Matt could hear the bones rubbing.

"Where are you headed, Mello?"

"To the library."

"But it's Friday," Matt said, frowning down at his game. Mello rolled his eyes, heading over to his bedroom door.

"I know, dumbass. I just need to go there for a little while."

"What for?"

"None of your damned business, Matt! Stay here, I wont be long," Mello ordered as he whipped open his door.

"You're going to do something stupid, aren't you?" Matt asked, finally looking up to see Mello flip him off before slamming the door after him.

Sighing, Matt decided he would give Mello twenty minutes before telling L that the blonde was causing trouble. That way, when Mello asked him how L had known he had left, Matt could say that the detective had probably seen the chocolate addict leaving. At least, he hoped Mello believed him. His arm couldn't take much of abuse from his friend's fists.

* * *

L resisted the urge to sigh and instead continued to pretend that he was doing research on the Yagami case. No matter what L did, he couldn't get his mind to focus on the task at hand. Instead, his thoughts fluttered to a certain Light, which only made said thoughts jumbled and even more confusing.

Looking down at his laptop, he took in the statistics he himself made on one Yagami Light and frowned. At first there had only been a twelve percent chance that Raito and Light were one in the same but since the previous encounters the probability of the two being the same had raised. It had been at the back of his mind until he had eaten his chocolate truffle cheesecake earlier, the sugar rush reminding him of what he had forgotten.

Though it could have been a regular slip up of the tongue, Light had called Soichiro "father" instead of "uncle". Light struck him as the person who would care deeply for the ones around her, especially for her parents who had supposedly died a little while ago. Wouldn't Light feel a little hesitant to call Soichiro "father" after losing her true one so recently?

The percentage was now seventeen and if in the next conversation "Light" called Soichiro her father, then the chance of said teenage girl being a boy would go up to twenty-five.

Needless to say, not only was L sad, he was depressed. Pushing away his computer, he felt a deep urge to procrastinate and gave in. Besides, it wasn't like someone was going to come barreling through the door and tell him to get to work.

A loud knocking took L from his speculation and not a moment later was one of his successors stepping through the door.

"Is there something I can assist you with, Matt?" L inquired, hoping the other would be quick in telling him what he needed since L wanted to go back to not working.

"It's not really me. You see, Mello kind of…"

Matt looked down at the floor, lifting one arm to scratch the back of his head sheepishly. L only lifted an invisible eyebrow, wondering what could make Matt so shy.

"Mello, he kind of took off for the library."

"And why would Mello be going there? It is only Friday."

"Yeah, I know. I asked him the same thing but he blew me off and I'm not really sure what he plans on doing."

L didn't have to hear another word; he had a pretty good idea what his blonde protégé was up to.

* * *

Mello ignored the rumbling clouds above him, dead set on getting to library no matter the weather. Light would tell him what she was up to and then promptly make L happy. He didn't care how she did it, but she better figure out how or Mello would beat the shit out of her. It didn't matter if she was a girl; she'd still get hit.

* * *

Raito was looking forward to getting off work that late evening as he was tired beyond belief. He hadn't gotten any sleep at all, for every time he closed his eyes, he saw pained obsidian ones.

It had been about a week since their little chat and decision on just being "friends". And to Raito's annoyance, he wasn't sure if he was glad that Ryuzaki had yet to show up or not.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Raito leaned against the shelf and was glad that he had finished all of his work earlier; he wasn't sure if he could do much more. Never in his entire life had he felt so down.

Yes, he did everything like he had before, but now there wasn't any heart in it. Raito had been going through the motions without thinking too much of what he was doing. Thinking led to Ryuzaki, which led to guilt and sadness.

He had seen the way Ryuzaki looked at him when he said he wanted to be friends. Raito could tell that just because the older male proposed the idea of being "just buddies" didn't mean the other would hold back in winning Raito over.

And what really stung Raito was not that he found it annoying when thinking about Ryuzaki's pursuit of him, but of how he just wanted to give in. Raito knew that Ryuzaki, though strange, was someone he could become attached to quickly. Heck, when Raito did manage to catch a few hours of sleep, all his dreams consisted of the man.

No, it was more that Raito would be jeopardizing his family; Ryuzaki was smart enough to where if Raito screwed up just once, all they had worked for would be ruined. And Raito had brooded over this situation continuously, wanting the best for his family but also for himself.

When it came down to it, was Raito willing to trust Ryuzaki enough? Would he let the other man court him and get closer? Or would he shove him away?

Suddenly Raito felt himself being gripped tightly around the wrist and as his eyes snapped open, he saw Mello glaring at him.

"What is it, Mello?" Raito asked with barely contained venom. He was not in the mood for anyone, let alone this loud child.

"Fix it."

"Fix what?"

Mello didn't respond and instead chose to drag Raito across the library towards the exit. Stumbling after him, Raito was left wondering what Mello was on about.

"Mello, let go. I have to get back to work; I still have ten minutes until I'm done."

"I don't give a shit. Just shut up and follow," barked the blonde, giving an extra tug on Raito and causing the older teen to nearly trip. Despite Raito's protesting, Mello had them outside in less than a minute.

When outside, Mello shoved Raito against the wall and clenched his fists. The street lights had yet to come on and only the faint echo of light from the clouds allowed them to see each other. Raito glared at the blonde, rubbing his wrist as he felt bruises begin to form.

Above their heads, lightning flashed in the sky, causing a brightness to distort Raito's vision and making Mello appear like a creature out of a horror movie.

"What is this all about?" Raito asked angrily, his patience long since gone.

"I want you to take back what you said to Ryuzaki."

"What went on between Ryuzaki and I is our own business, Mello. Butt out."

* * *

Who did this girl think she was? How dare she claim that L wasn't his business!

"If you don't do what I say, I'll smash your face in," Mello threatened, stepping closer to Light. Light only raised her chin and stood taller, looking down at Mello with disdain.

"Then hit me."

"Gladly."

Mello pulled his hand back, letting all of his frustration pent up into this one punch. Light simply waited, her narrowed eyes egging him on. She didn't know who she was messing with.

Mello let his fist fly.

* * *

Raito watched as the blonde's curled hand come closer to his face and was ready for impact. But just as it was about to make contact, a pale hand gripped onto Mello's wrist, stopping the punch in its tracks.

Raising his eyes, Raito fell into obsidian pools.

* * *

L had never been so angry at Mello before. Not even when Mello had eaten his special stash of chocolate during one of his visits. But this, _this_ crossed a line.

His long fingers nearly crushed the wrist in his grasp, ripping the appendage back and dropping it as if it were diseased. Mello clutched at his tender skin and took a step back from L, seeing the undeniable anger in his idol's eyes.

"Mello, head home. _Now_," L commanded, his voice leaving no voice for argument. The boy turned confused eyes on him, but noticed that his mentors' eyes were glued to Light and took off.

As Mello's footsteps faded, L finally allowed himself to grab Light's wrist. He held it up to his face, inspecting the darkening skin with concern.

"I'm fine," Light huffed, tugging away her hand and hiding it behind her back. L visibly frowned at this, not liking how Light was distancing herself from him.

"You are far from it, Light-chan. Perhaps I should call Yagami-san."

"Leave my uncle out of this. Just go home, Ryuzaki."

"Not until I make sure Light-chan is alright," L said stubbornly but couldn't help the little shot of glee in his spine; Light had called Soichiro her uncle, which lowered her percentage back down to twelve. But when Light glared at him, L felt his spark of happiness wither as his anger overtook any joyous feeling.

"Look, I told you, Ryuzaki, I'm not interested. It would just be best if you left me alone," Light said heatedly. Thunder clapped but neither teen noticed it, too busying caught in a glowering contest with the other.

"And Light-chan should know I will not give up on her."

"Weren't you listening? I said I don't-"

"Light-chan is lying to me. Just as she did when we had last talked."

"Oh?"

"Yes, you did. Why did you flirt with me, only to change your attitude the next time I see you?" L questioned, leaning forward until Light was backed against the brick wall. Increasing the narrowing of her eyes until they were just slits, Light growled. L, in response, propped himself up by placing both of his hands on the building behind on either side of Light; successfully trapping her there.

"Get away from me, Ryuzaki."

"No, not until you answer me."

The clouds raged, letting loose the rain it had been trying to hold in a vicious downpour. Instantly both Light and L were soaked, but neither broke eye contact, knowing that if they did the other would win in this battle of dominance.

"Ryuzaki, I need to go. Move. Away."

"_No."_

"If you don't move, right now, I'll-"

L couldn't take it any longer; he leaned his head down and roughly pressed his lips to Light's. Bringing his right hand closer, he cupped her soft face, silently encouraging her to respond. Two hands were placed on his chest, but made no move to push or pull L.

Bringing his body closer, L tried to shield Light from the rain while keeping their mouths connected. It was when L tipped his head slightly to the left did Light move. Her hands gripped his drenched sweater as her mouth began to move against his, causing L to groan in pleasure.

Light seemed fall against him and L nearly lost his mind as her smaller frame melted into his. His free hand moved from the wall to Light's lower back, bringing her closer than before. Light broke the kiss with a gasp and L leaned down further, resting his forehead on Light's.

He looked down into her face, seeing it flushed and vulnerable. Her eyes were shining brightly in the dark night and her thin lips were slightly red from their rough kissing; L had never seen a more beautiful sight.

"Ryuzaki, this…. I can't do this," she whispered yet didn't make to move away. L brought his lips once more against Light's, but took his time and with softer touches. He let his lips caress hers gently and L saw her eyes close in bliss. She raised her hands until they were around his neck, drawing him closer.

The rain continued to pour, making skin slick and causing both teens to grip the other tighter. Light let out a shaky breath as L pulled back, resting her bowed head on his shoulder. L let his lips wander down her neck, placing gentle kisses on her tan, smooth skin and leaving goosebumps in his wake.

He felt her shudder against him as he reached the base of her neck and let his mouth clamp down lightly. A breathy moan reached his ears, causing L's body to warm considerably.

"Ryu-Ryuzaki… Stop, we shouldn't," Light said airily. L only chuckled against her and received another shiver in return.

"And why not?" L asked huskily, letting the hand that had cupped Light's face wander to her waist, rubbing her side sensually.

"B-because this is wrong. We're supposed to be friends, and this isn't what friends do…"

"Some do," L murmured, not wanting to let go. Light sighed against him but still didn't move back.

"We're going to get sick if we stay out here any longer," Light pointed out and L frowned.

"I don't want to move."

"We have to," she said, trying to take a step back from L who only tightened his hold.

"No," L pouted, not caring if he sounded like a five year old. Light gave a small laugh and managed to break away completely from L's hold. She gave him a weak smile and he took her hand, lifting it as he intertwined their fingers.

"Come on, my house isn't too far from here."

And with that, Light pulled L into a slight run, wanting to get out of the rain quicker. L trotted after Light, grinning as he did so.

* * *

Wide eyes stretched further as he spotted his target, displaying shock for a moment until going back to their usual state of curiosity. His lips spread out in a sick smirk, watching the scene before him with the utmost interest.

Here was the greatest detective in the world, kissing some girl in the rain. How delectable.

B had never seen something so captivating as this. In this single moment, B was witnessing more emotion out of L than he ever had in the entire time he'd known him. And it appeared it was all due to this girl.

Looking above their heads, he saw two names floating without care, invisible to everyone else except B. Smirking as he read the unknown person's name, B found himself with a plan.

And he couldn't wait until his little chat with Yagami Tsuki.

* * *

Raito didn't know what to think. His mind was jumbled and his heart was pounding, but most importantly, his hand was warm. Ryuzaki hadn't let go once the entire way home and Raito wondered why his chest tightened when he felt a gentle squeeze from the larger male.

Flushing, Raito knew he shouldn't have kissed Ryuzaki. He shouldn't be with the man right now. He should have punched Ryuzaki and left.

But he hadn't. He kissed back and Raito found it to be the best one he had ever received. The way Ryuzaki's lips ground against his roughly at first before turning soft; Raito felt a pleasurable tingle run down his spine at the memory. It was the only kiss that he could call real as all his other ones had been with people he hadn't even liked all that much.

And that left him where he was now; standing in his bedroom while Ryuzaki peered around, seemingly interested in everything he saw.

"Light-chan has a very nice room."

Raito rubbed the back of his head, grinning slightly.

"Thank you," he said awkwardly, unsure of how to talk to Ryuzaki after what happened. A shiver ran racked his body, causing Raito to snap to.

"I'll be right back," Raito said as he rushed out of his room, heading for the laundry room, glad that he had convinced his family to go out to dinner without him that evening.

After all, explaining why a dripping, older man was in his room may cause some complications.

* * *

L felt giddy. He was in Light's house in Light's _bedroom_. When she had said that her house wasn't too far off, he had thought she merely wanted to walk (more like run) back to her place before he left. But when he had turned to leave, L found himself being pulled inside.

"I don't want you to get sick," she had said. L felt butterflies swirl around inside his body, making his skin tingle and face flush.

And now he was looking out her window, watching from the safety of the house as the storm carried on outside.

"Here."

Turning, L barely had time to catch the towel tossed to him. He must have let some surprise show in his face for Light was grinning at him impishly. She was holding some new, dryer clothing and L wondered if he could perhaps borrow something to wear as well.

"I'm going to take a quick shower and then you can get in."

"Would Light-chan like some company?"

L adored the deep blush on Light's face, thinking it made her look absolutely adorable.

"No, I'm ok," she said before practically racing over to her bathroom. L smirked as he wondered if she would get mad if he happened to join her.

But as the door closed, L could hear the click of the lock and he pouted. Sometimes Light was too smart.

* * *

Raito couldn't help the goofy smile on his lips. He could just imagine the look on Ryuzaki's face when Raito locked himself in the bathroom, stopping the older male from dropping in and paying a visit.

Stripping his wet clothes as quickly as he could, Raito couldn't help but listen to the nagging voice in his head.

"_Why is he even here? You know you're not supposed to get close to anyone, yet here you are with Ryuzaki in your bedroom."_

"I didn't have a choice. If he had gone back outside, he would have gotten sick," Raito defended softly, turning on the hot water to cover the sound of his voice.

"_That may be so, but you know he would have been fine getting back to his house. You _wanted_ him to stay. You _like_ him."_

"As a friend, nothing more."

"_Sure, and that's why you exchanged spit with him in the rain a few minutes ago."_

"I got caught up in the moment. As soon as I go back into my room, I'll set him straight."

"_Whatever you say,"_ said the voice snidely. Raito scowled at it, not liking how it had ruined his moment of peace.

Stupid voices in his head.

* * *

L had never really had a problem with the cold, but this was an exception. His drenched sweater was sticking to his skin, making L uncomfortable as the coolness sucked away his heat.

Frustrated, he grabbed the edges of the white monster and ripped it over his head, flinging it to the floor with a nasty toss. But in the same moment, the bathroom door opened, revealing a surprised and staring Light.

"It was cold," L explained lamely and Light nodded. With a dazed look in her eye she pointed to the bathroom behind her.

"It's free," she said breathlessly, causing L to wonder if something was wrong. Mentally shrugging, he walked past her and into the bathroom, but before he closed the door, he called out to Light.

"If Light-chan wants, she may join me."

His response was the bathroom door shutting with haste. L let himself chuckle; teasing Light was just too amusing.

* * *

Raito rolled his eyes and slammed the door; Ryuzaki was such a pervert. Sighing, he headed over to his closet and began looking for some items that Ryuzaki might be able to fit into.

When he had caught the other man shirtless, Raito had been stunned. The pure white chest was thin but full of muscle, leaving Raito wondering just how strong Ryuzaki was. Scoffing, he pulled a few of his larger items off their hangers, hoping Ryuzaki wouldn't mind the clothes. As he came back into his bedroom, he noticed that Ryuzaki was already done with only a towel around his waist and another on his shoulders.

Raising his eyes upward, Raito thrust the clothes at the nearly naked man, trying to get the image of a very lean, very pale hunky man out of his head.

"Here, you can wear these while I put your clothes in the dryer."

Luckily, Ryuzaki refrained from making any lewd comments but barely gave Raito enough time to turn around before he slipped out of the towel. The following minutes seemed to drag on for Raito and idly, he wondered if this was some punishment for a past life.

"I am done, Light-chan."

Facing Ryuzaki once more, Raito nodded and took the towel the other male had used to cover himself. Passing him, Raito went into the bathroom and collected his other dirty items as well.

"Where's your shirt?"

"By the window."

Nodding his thanks, Raito bent over to grab the soaked sweater and blissfully ignored the heated stare on his backside. Without saying anything, Raito went to the laundry room and placed Ryuzaki's things in the dryer, turning it on high.

Coming back to his room not five minutes later, Raito stopped dead in his tracks. Ryuzaki was perched on his bed, plucking at the sheets in his clothing. A chuckle escaped at the sight of the older man in his light blue hooded sweater and black sweat pants.

Ryuzaki looked up as he heard the laughter, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"What is so funny, Light-chan?"

"Nothing, nothing at all, Ryuzaki."

* * *

L had to hold back his snicker of amusement when Light spun quickly, not wanting to see him change. He also had to restrain his hands from grabbing Light's attractive body as she bent over to get his sweater.

Biting his thumb, he hopped up onto her bed, trying to squash his desire to ravage Light. Though as he felt the softness of her clothes against his skin, he wondered if she'd be mad if he tried to kiss her again.

When Light giggled cutely, L's focus was back and when he looked at her he could see the clear glee in her eyes.

"What is so funny, Light-chan?"

"Nothing, nothing at all, Ryuzaki."

Though clearly from her tone, there was something he had missed. Shrugging inwardly, he continued to stare at the beautiful sight in front of him.

Not only was Light pretty when she was dressed up, but even when the girl decide to dress down in her pajamas was she endearing.

"Will Light-chan sit with me?"

Suddenly, Light tensed and L wondered if he had said something wrong. Stiffly, the girl headed towards him and sat on the bed, though she was a good deal away from L.

"Ryuzaki…we need to talk."

L already didn't like where this was going.

* * *

Raito froze, his mind taking this exact moment to remind him that this wasn't supposed to be happening. That Ryuzaki wasn't supposed to be here, sitting on his bed and in his clothes.

He had to tell Ryuzaki that this wasn't meant to be. No matter how much it was killing Raito to even think of ending this…whatever he was having with Ryuzaki.

"Ryuzaki…we need to talk," he said after he had gotten comfortable at the end of his bed, making sure to not sit anywhere near his male companion. It was too much temptation.

"Earlier, when we…"

"Kissed?"

Raito flinched slightly at the word, nodding his head as he was unable to utter the word from his own lips. In sadness, he stared down at his hands, noticing that they were twitching slightly from the tension.

"Yes and I have to apologize. I shouldn't have responded as I did. You and I, we just can't."

"Light-chan keeps saying that we can't be together without giving me a proper reason, raising my suspicion that she is hiding something," L said hotly behind his thumb. Raito looked up then, glaring back with as much venom as he could.

"It's not safe for you to be with me. And there are certain things about me that you wouldn't be comfortable with. I'm trying to save us both some pain by stopping this…thing before it becomes more."

Ryuzaki stared at him for a moment, almost causing Raito to flinch at the unblinking gaze but forced himself not to. He had to do this. For both of their sakes.

"Light-chan believes that I would be hurt if someone came looking for her cousin," he said, causing Raito's fists to clench.

"But what Light-chan doesn't understand is that she isn't the only one who has enemies. There is something I haven't told you about myself; I've both feared your reaction as well as worried that this information may cause you more trouble than it's worth. But I can no longer keep it to myself, as I want Light-chan to know who I truly am."

"Ryuzaki, I don't get what you're trying to say."

"I am L."

Raito thought he stopped breathing as he took in the serious gaze of Ryuzaki, feeling something bubbling in his throat. The self proclaimed L leaned forward, trying to see beyond Raito's blank mask.

"Light-chan?"

Suddenly, Raito burst out laughing, startling Ryuzaki, _L_, into a stupor. Raito let his chuckles die gradually, having missed the feeling of happiness immensely.

"I really should have known; you are such an odd person and you'd never take orders from anyone else. And you're too smart to work for just _one_ city."

L began to nibble on his thumb once more, looking slightly pleased and annoyed at the same time.

"I am flattered that Light-chan thinks so highly of me. But it appears that you do not think much of yourself."

Raito's calm demeanor was gone once more and he sighed, running his hand through his hair in frustration. He was getting sick of this emotion rollercoaster Raito always seemed to be on when Ryuzaki was around.

"Ryuzaki…_L-"_

"Then perhaps I shall have to appreciate Light-chan for the both of us."

L was crawling across the bed towards him and Raito heard his breathe hitch at the sight. Pale hands gently cupped his face, just as they had outside and Raito felt torn once more.

"L, I don't-"

"If Light-chan would please cease talking for I would like to kiss you now."

And L precisely did that. Raito closed his eyes on reflex, bringing his hands to L's hair and finding it soft to the touch. A groan rumbled from L's lips to Raito's, causing the younger males lids to flutter.

Raito couldn't help but think that this seemed…_right_.

* * *

Distantly, a ringing could be heard and Light broke the kiss. Both were panting and L rested his head on Light's shoulder, feeling the same burst of lust he had earlier return.

"You should answer that."

L grumbled and wrapped his thin arms around Light's waist, tugging her against his body while leaning back. He knew he should have turned off his cell phone but had forgotten to after taking a shower. L figured it was Watari, wondering where he was, but the young detective couldn't seem to make his body release Light.

The phone vibrated against the sink while still ringing, making L want to toss something at it. How dare it interrupt his kissing!

* * *

Raito let himself be tugged and found himself practically laying on top of L, but found he didn't want to leave the warm embrace. His arms had apparently made their way around L's neck and loathed the idea of moving.

The cell phone gave off another shrill cry and Raito sighed, somewhat grateful for the interruption.

Looking at L's face, Raito couldn't help but smile. The older man's face was simply adorable; lips pursed and eyes narrowed. He looked as like a five year old who was denied candy.

"It may be important, L."

"It can wait."

Raito rolled his eyes and rested his head on L's chest, hearing his steady heartbeat against his ear.

"You are very stubborn."

"It would seem so," L replied, his hands starting to softly stroke Raito's sides. He hummed in bliss and nuzzled his face further against L. Against all of his (lame) attempts to distance himself from L, Raito found that he would indulge this one time in selfishness. He would take his parents advice and let himself be with someone with worrying about what was to come.

"I want you to understand that no matter what is trying to dissuade you from becoming involved with me, I will always want Light-chan."

Raito could feel his heart rate increase and couldn't stop the deep swell of happiness that sprung from those words. Closing his eyes and simply taking in the scent of L, Raito smiled.

"_I really hope so, L."_

* * *

L was never one to just fall asleep, but as he felt Light curl herself around him the insomniac felt his eyelids begin to drift shut. The slight pitter patter of rain against the glass almost seemed to lull L into slumber. The sweet scent of Light filled his nose as the darkness welcomed him and distantly, L could feel his lips turn upwards slightly.

* * *

Sachiko smiled. Her family had just gotten back from a late dinner and she had gone up to Raito's room to check up on him. But when she opened the door, she received a pleasant surprise.

There, on the bed was Raito and his, what Sachiko assumed him to be, boyfriend. They were intertwined and the older woman bet that not even a crow bar could separate the two.

Making sure not to make too much noise, she closed the bedroom door and figured that she finally knew who Raito had been dreaming of.

* * *

The next morning, L found himself waking to warmth and was tempted to play pretend just to hold Light a little longer. But when he felt a smirk against his neck, L knew that he had been found out.

"You know, for someone who doesn't sleep a lot, you sure take a long time to wake up," Light teased, as she rested her chin on his chest and watching as he opened his eyes to blink at her.

"Perhaps it is who I fell asleep with that caused my sustained dormant state."

Light only rolled her golden eyes and grinned.

"Come on, I can smell my mother making breakfast and if we don't go down there soon, someone will come up here. And I don't think my family finding a strange man in my bed would be the best way to start the day."

Light broke away from L, making it to a sitting position before L pounced. Pulling her down, L nestled his face against her hair, taking in the faint scent of apples.

"Strange, am I?"

Light tilted her head back, giving him a full view of her wide smile. L felt his breath catch and he had to force himself to remember how to inhale.

"Oh, no denying it."

"I guess what means Light-chan is also strange for choosing me."

"I can live with that. Now come on, I'm sure my family's wondering what's taking me so long."

Reluctantly L stood from the bed, not sure if he should escape out the window or face Light's foster family. The window was looking very promising…

* * *

Raito inwardly smirked at the apprehensive look on L's face. He knew that his family might be surprised at his choice, but after a while they would get used to him.

As Raito grabbed L's hand, he was glad that he didn't have to worry about his family being disappointed in his choice and forced the darker thoughts out of his mind. He wouldn't worry what would happen when L found out he was actually a boy nor would he brood over the danger he was putting everyone in.

L and him would make it work, Raito knew they would (even if he had to force it to happen). And with that thought, Raito felt himself finally accept his relationship with L.

* * *

To say Soichiro was surprised to see his cross-dressing son bring down another boy by the hand from his room would be an understatement. But as he was about to scold Raito for even having another person in his bed without telling him or Sachiko about it, he saw the glow in his son's eyes.

The spark was back.

With a shake of his head, Soichiro figured he would allow Raito to get away free this time. After all, if this weird man could make Raito this happy, then he could afford to look the other way once in a while.

That didn't mean this weird man wouldn't be threatened- _ahem_, he meant, told about just how to treat his son though.

"So, you're dating my cousin, huh?"

"_Sayu_!"

Sayu only shrugged at the shouts from her parents and honed in on the faint blush on Raito's face. The odd man next to her older brother nodded and sipped his over sugared tea.

"Good," she cooed, smiling widely before picking up her knife. Raito's hand twitched as though he knew what was coming.

"So it's only fair that I warn you that if you ever hurt Light, I'll not only hunt you down, but I'll beat you with a shovel until you're a good fertilizer for the garden out back. Got it?" she threatened darkly, holding the knife's edge towards this so called "Ryuzaki".

Ryuzaki paled further, which for him was quite a feat due to his lack of color in general. But as he nodded, Sayu let the scary smile slide off her face and into her usual grin.

And as Sayu took a sip of her own tea, she could see the looks on her parent's faces. Not only did they look like they agreed with her, but that if Ryuzaki ever did screw with Raito, they'd help "fix up" the garden as well.

L couldn't remember being scared of someone this young, especially one said child had her fingernails painted hot pink. But the sheer look of murder on her face was enough for L to promise he wouldn't dare go against the "advice" he was given.

He prided himself though on how well he coped with the threat, but in the back of his mind L knew he wouldn't be able to look at the garden in the backyard in the same way ever again.

* * *

After breakfast had been served and L had been interrogated, Raito led the detective back upstairs. Sayu had been very vicious towards his boyfriend (Raito flushed at the word) and made sure that his intentions were pure before accepting him. L had been very pleasant about it all, but Raito had seen the slightly terrified gleam in his eye as Sayu described what she would do if he hurt Raito. Not to mention the look on his face when she picked up the knife.

Pushing open his door, Raito figured it could have been worse, much worse and was thankful that Sayu's threats hadn't been as graphic as they could have been.

"Will Light-chan take a shower with me now?"

Giving L a playful shove, Raito scoffed.

"Pervert."

"Is that a no?"

"Yes, it is. Now go get clean while I get your clothes. They should be dry by now."

Raito ignored the longing look sent after him as he left but felt his heart rage against his ribcage.

* * *

L was disappointed that Light wouldn't join him but wasn't going to push (especially if Sayu was around). If only she wasn't so tempting, he would have an easier time refraining in his requests. But from the look on Light's face, she didn't seem to mind them too much.

With a wistful look, L headed into the bathroom and picked up his cell phone. Looking at it, he saw that he had three missed calls and one text message. Pressing one of the buttons with only the tip of his finger, L watched as a message flashed onto the screen.

"_Kyosuke Higuchi;__ Yotsuba. Embezzler; released with bail."_

L's forefinger and thumb pressed against the phone tightly as his eyes took in the words. L had been right to assume that it was someone out for revenge against Raito. Letting out a long breath, L exited out of the message and called Watari.

He picked up on the first ring.

"_L?"_

"Yes, it's me. I received your message. I want the case files on Higuchi as soon as possible. I'm at the Yagami residence."

"_Understood; the files are being uploaded as we speak and I will be on my way shortly. And, L, that's not all…"_

L knew by the tone that whatever his assistant was about to say, it wasn't going to be good news.

"_B has been spotted."_

L dropped the phone.

* * *

When Raito came back into his room, he was surprised to find L pacing. But before he could open his mouth to question L, he found himself being gripped tightly on the arms.

"Light-chan, something has come up that needs my immediate attention. I want you to promise me not to go outside at night and to have your father drive you to, as well as from, work."

"L, why-"

"Please, Light-chan. I need you to do this for me," L pleaded and Raito nodded. He found L's lips against his briefly before the older man was at the door.

"I will see Light-chan soon."

* * *

And then as soon as he was there, L was gone. Raito looked down at the clothes in his arms and shrugged; might as well keep them. But as he set the clothes onto his bed, Raito couldn't help but feel something had gone terribly wrong.

* * *

L didn't even wait for Watari to stop the car before getting out, nearly taking a tumble as he rushed into Wammy House. Children paused in their playing to watch the pale man race up the stairs, wondering if they had actually seen him or had dreamt him up; it couldn't be possible to move that fast.

L pay no heed to them and shoved his door open, slamming it shut behind him. Grabbing his laptop, he noticed that his chocolate truffle cheesecake from last night was gone but fresh tea was set out. Ignoring it for the moment, L clicked on the mouse pad and waited impatiently to wake from its slumber.

With a small grunt, L moved his fingers with lightning speed and clicked on the email Watari had sent him. What came up was the entire case that Yagami Raito had solved not three months ago.

Apparently, Kyosuke Higuchi had decided to entice unsuspecting victims and then take all their money, leaving them penniless as well as desperate. And when his victims needed something, he had them work for him doing various jobs from playing secretary to roughing up a customer who owed Higuchi money. It had even been rumored that he had killed one of his economic rivals but hadn't been charged with it due to lack of evidence.

It wasn't hard to believe a man such as Higuchi wanted Raito dead; the younger male had been the one to find some connection between the bad dealings and the Yotsuba president. Unfortunately, Higuchi had bought his way out of jail and stayed with his company.

And now all L had to do was find legal evidence that Higuchi was trying to have Yagami Raito killed and he'd be back behind bars, permanently.

Sending orders to both his employees to look out for physical evidence of Higuchis wrong doings, L turned his mind to his other problem.

Bringing up the video feed Watari had forwarded to him, L watched with apprehensive eyes. Automatically his thumb made it to his lips and the detective didn't even register the movement.

There, slouching just as L himself did, was B. His jackets hood pulled up over his head, shielding his face from the traffic camera but L knew it was only a matter of time before he removed it. And almost as soon as L thought it, his former successor ripped off the cloth and tilted his head back, staring straight into the camera and smirking. B raised his hand and one by one forced his fingers to move to create an odd wave, looking as though tapping the air.

L tore into his finger at the sight, causing a lone drop of blood to slide down his hand and stain Light's sweater.

* * *

When Monday came rolling around, Mello was half tempted to not go to story time but as he took in L's stern face, he figured he didn't really have a choice. The silence in the car while on the way to the library was unbearable and Mello fidgeted uncontrollably.

It didn't help that both Matt and Near looked smug, the asses. Mello thought L should feel grateful that his protégé had wanted to protect him, but apparently L didn't feel the same way. The blonde had a hard time just looking at his idol, always feeling the disappointment and anger behind the cool façade.

Unconsciously, Mello rubbed his bruised wrist, thinking back on the night L had stopped his punch with ease.

Never had Mello seen L look so infuriated. And it scared him. So when L had finally come back to Wammy's, Mello had tossed away his pride and apologized. L had accepted it but had told him that L wasn't the only one he had to say sorry to.

If it were anyone else, Mello would have refused.

* * *

Raito was picking up a stuffed dog when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning, he saw no one other than Mello standing there while L, Near and Matt stood behind him. Raising an eyebrow, Raito watched as Mello crossed his arms and lowered his gaze.

"Yes, Mello?"

"About the other day…"

For a moment the blonde didn't speak but when Matt nudged Mello in the back, he let out a huffy sigh.

"I'm sorry," he spat as though the words were acid. L coughed and Mello scowled.

"And I won't do it again."

Raito let the younger boy stew for a few minutes, reveling in his squirming before letting a roguish smirk take over his face.

"Accepted."

Mello nodded and drifted back, not wanting to be in the spot light for the time being. L came closer and smiled down at Raito, though the short male could sense something was wrong. Without looking Raito placed the toy in his hands back down, more concerned with his boyfriend than the state of the object.

"I believe it's story time," L hinted not too subtly to his successors. They complied, leaving the older boys to themselves.

"Why don't we talk over in the non-fiction section?" Raito asked, grabbing hold of L's hand and tugging him along. He could feel L stiffen at first, not used to much physical contact, but it was only seconds until he relaxed.

As they hid themselves among the plentiful shelves, Raito turned to L and not allowing the other to pull his hand away, intertwined their fingers.

"Spill."

* * *

L had to give Light credit; she hadn't known him very long and already she could tell when he was uneasy.

"It is nothing that Light-chan needs to worry about."

* * *

"That is a bunch of crap and you know it. Tell me what's wrong," Raito demanded, giving L's hand a squeeze. In response, L leaned his head down and rested his forehead onto Raito's.

"I have discovered why your cousin disappeared."

Raito tensed.

"There is a bounty on his head and the man who placed it is one of the criminals Raito has put away."

Closing his eyes, Raito tried to calm his raging heart. L was getting closer and closer to the truth and Raito was terrified.

"Have you found him?" Raito forced himself to ask.

"Not yet, but I will."

* * *

L felt bad for telling Light this information; she was obviously upset that Raito's disappearance was darker than it appeared. He brought his free hand up to brush the side of her face, trying to sooth her without words.

She gave him a shaky smile and opened her eyes, letting L see the worry. His resolve grew; he would find Raito for Light, no matter the cost.

But for now, he would distract her from her pain.

* * *

Raito saw and felt L move his head to his right, placing his mouth against his neck. He placed a soft kiss there before moving lower and giving his skin another. Raito bit his lip at the sensation, unconsciously tilting his head to give L more access.

"Ryuzaki, we shouldn't do this here."

"Mm," was all L said, giving Raito a slight nip with his teeth. Raito let out a small gasp.

"If we get caught I'll be fired," Raito said, trying to be a voice of reason.

"Then I will hire you as my assistant," he stated simply; his breath causing the other to shiver.

"We may scar some innocent child," he breathed out, his free hand clutching at L's back.

"I'm sure they'll recover."

When L reached the juncture between Raito's neck and shoulder, Raito decided that he never really liked kids anyway.

* * *

Mikami could only gape at the sight before him. He had entered the library to find his true love and find her he did. But what he found appalled him to the utmost degree and instantly Mikami was livid.

Storming over to his woman and that _freak_ who was attacking his pure Light, gripped the back of the hunched mans sweater and yanked.

He was successful in pulling them apart and he glared at the other man. Mikami would give this creature a piece of his mind.

* * *

L wondered if he could get away with killing someone in the Children section of the library.

When someone had pulled him away from Light, his mood instantly went from "happy" to "must rip apart". But when he saw it was the same boy who had hit on Light a while ago, L nearly lost it.

This boy would be put in his place.

* * *

Raito held back the disappointed groan when L pulled away suddenly, but as he opened his eyes Raito nearly bit through his tongue.

In front of him both the creepy Mikami and L looking to have a showdown. Wanting to smack his face in agitation, Raito could practically feel the testosterone fill the air.

"And what, _pray tell_, do you think you were doing to Light?" Mikami growled. L narrowed his eyes in return and subtly moved in front of Raito, as though he was protecting him from Mikami's eyes.

"I believe I was kissing my _girlfriend,_" L spat, taking pleasure at the shock on his rival's face.

"You're deluding yourself into thinking that Light would ever date _you_."

"And you are wasting our make-out time," L countered. Mikami paled and Raito mentally gave L a point.

Somewhere in the back of his head a voice cried "_bitch fight_" and Raito couldn't agree more. Sighing, Raito knew that this was going to get ugly quick.

"More like your time _molesting_ time, you creep!"

"It would appear that Light-chan was enjoying me 'molesting' her, so it would be best if little boys such as yourself skipped home."

As Mikami took a threatening step closer to L, Raito figured it was time to intervene. Walking around L, Raito placed a hand on both L's and Mikami's chest.

"Ok, that's enough," Raito said forcibly, noticing how the two taller boys continued to throw mental daggers at one another. But when Mikami lifted a hand to caress the one Raito had placed on him, L snapped.

Never had Raito seen someone move with such speed and accuracy. He was left in wonder as he watched Mikami fall to the floor and clutch his bleeding nose while L dragged him away.

* * *

That was _it_. L had had enough with Mikami and his pitiful attempts at _his_ Light. And this _child_ had crossed the line when he had dared fondle Light's hand.

Without thinking, he maneuvered Light safely out of the way before letting his fist fly into Mikami's nose. He felt a satisfying crunch but didn't bother to watch the bastard fall to the ground. Gripping Light's hand, L pulled her away and headed for the exit; to where, he wasn't sure. But L knew that it would be a place where there were no Mikami's.

* * *

Raito had to nearly run to keep up with L's pace. Raito wasn't even given the chance to tell his bosses that his over protective boyfriend was taking him away from work. He hoped that they wouldn't be too mad. After all, how was he to explain this continuous cycle of him being dragged from work?

"_Ryuzaki!_ Slow down!"

L ignored him and continued his fast walking; Raito inwardly cursed at him for being taller, enabling him to take longer strides. And he was also ignoring Raito, acting as like he wasn't there even though he clearly was.

Sometimes L just really annoyed Raito. This was one of those times.

After at least twenty minutes of being dragged along, Raito found himself standing inside a small bakery. The sweet smells infiltrated his nose, causing Raito to cringe at the overpowering scent of sugar. But as Raito glanced at his partner, he could tell that the atmosphere was having the opposite affect on L.

His face was loose and his body relaxed; his eyes were closed in bliss and nose was slightly flared, taking in as much air as he could.

Raito took in the sight with a small smile; L was so odd at times that Raito just knew he'd never get boring.

Looking down at their joined hands, Raito was horrified to see L's pale skin bruised and slightly bleeding. Bringing it closer to his eyes, Raito gave it a slight prod, which in return caused L to snap out of his dreamlike state.

"Light-chan?"

"You idiot, you hurt yourself," Raito said frowning, stalking over to the bakery counter and clearing his throat to get the worker's attention. The woman looked up and smiled, though Raito could tell it was more out of reflex than joy.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, do you have a first aid kit I can use?"

The lady nodded and took a few moments before returning with the white case in hand. Raito took it with thanks and pulled L over to one of the open tables, inwardly glad that there weren't a lot of people in the shop.

Sitting opposite of L, Raito opened the kit and plucked out the disinfectant, cotton balls and band aides.

"It's not surprising that Mello is so rash; he gets it from you!"

"And how does Light-chan come to that conclusion?"

"You both dragged me from my job, which for your information, I'm bound to get in trouble for and you both use your fists to solve your problems!"

L gave a tiny shrug as he scratched the back of his ankle with his foot, which only caused Raito to nearly smack his face in exasperation.

* * *

"You should be more careful, Ryuzaki," Light grumbled, dabbing one of the soft orbs in the antiseptic liquid before tugging a pale hand over the table. L merely sat crouched in his chair, staring wide-eyed at him before the swab touched his skin.

"Ouch, that hurts, Light-chan," L whined, trying to retract his hand from the pain. Raito merely glared, holding tight while lightly wiping away the grime and blood.

"That's your own fault. If you hadn't punched Mikami then you wouldn't be in pain right now."

"I will keep that in mind next time I am defending Light-chan from her admirers."

* * *

Raito gave L a flat look as he picked up a small band aide and took off its covering. Taking care to not hurt L too much, Raito placed the bandage over one of the cuts and continuing the process until all wounds were cleaned as well as protected.

"I can take care of myself, Ryuzaki," Raito said plainly, watching as L inspected his handiwork.

"Nevertheless, when children like Mikami are around, I would feel better if I was there protecting you."

Raito sighed, resting his head in one of his hands while his elbow rested on the table.

"You are unbelievable, you know that?"

"And why would Light-chan say that?"

"Because you are. You not only punched out someone but then proceeded to drag me from my job. And your reason? Mikami was touching my hand."

L pouted and proceeded to bite on his thumb, looking at Raito with a hurt gaze.

"Light-chan is making it seem as though I was acting without good reason. Rest assured, I was, since if I allowed Mikami to continue to fondle Light-chan's hand, then he would not stop there. Light-chan should thank me as I have saved her from molestation from a stranger."

Raito rolled his eyes but let a little grin form on his lips.

"You're lucky you're cute."

L smirked back and leaned over the table, promptly giving Raito a kiss on the cheek. Flushing, Raito turned his head out the window and gazed out, ignoring the smug look on L's face.

* * *

L was very happy how this evening was turning out. Mikami was dealt with, Light was safe and now he was eating the most delectable vanilla cake. He had ordered right after kissing Light, who still refused to look at him though he could tell she was glancing at him every now and again.

"We should head back soon," Light said, her eyes flickering from L's cake to his mouth.

"Light-chan will be off for the day in a few minutes and it would be pointless for you to return."

"I'm talking about the three kids we left behind."

"Watari will take them home," L replied, not bothering to stop his eating. Light gave a slight frown, but said nothing about it.

"Would Light-chan like some?" L asked, holding out his fork to Light with his delicate grip. She shook her head and he drew it back, already devouring another slice.

"No, thank you. I don't care for sweets."

L's utensil fell from his grasp, clattering against the plate loudly. Light gave him a funny look but L could only gape at the girl in front of him.

"Light-chan must be joking."

"No, I don't like the taste of sugar all too much."

L continued to gawk at Light whose eyebrow was starting to twitch at the unrelenting gaze.

"What?"

"I am simply at a loss for words. I have never encountered one such as you, Light-chan."

"Yeah, I get that a lot," Light teased, holding out her hand for L to take. Without hesitation he did so and L once again felt the awkward feeling in his stomach.

Stupid cake.

* * *

Well… I guess this means that I'm not dead. For which, I'm pretty happy about, not going to lie. Anyways, yeah I know that I've really slacking in the posting but I have really good excuses, honest! Just give me a moment…

Homework! I couldn't get away from it…

_Looks over shoulder to see a giant paper monster rise up and growl, swiping it's claws viciously._

…Make that "can't". Ignoring that bloody problem, I have been going through a tough time lately. I'm not going to cry about them here since none of you are interested, but needless to say I pulled an L (got depressed, became unmotivated and did absolutely nothing).

And those are my lame excuses for being late in updating this story. Luckily no one is taking attendance.

There are still some other issues I want to hit on though:

Kun/Chan: Muhahaha! I've fixed the honorific problem! Ingenious, isn't it? But yes, I would like to thank the people that pointed it out to me, regardless. Because if they hadn't, I wouldn't have caught it. Thanks mates!

Mello/Near Pairing: So I only got a few people telling me how they feel about these two together, which lead me to believe that no one really cares either way. That said, I've come to the decision that this story wont be dealing with those two as a couple and will only leave it a subtle hints (if I somehow nudge at that pairing again).

Villain: So who saw it coming that Higuchi was the bad guy?

_Raises own hand and looks around._

It pays to be a writer sometimes. But yes, Higuchi's the Big Bad of this story along with B, but he'll come later. So stay tuned to see what's about to hit the fan. (I'm betting it's poo. It's always poo.)

Halloween: YES! Favorite holiday (was) here! I hope everyone had a good one; not great 'cause usually you end up in jail for those. And for this joyous holiday, I wrote a little one shot for Death Note. I'm really not saying you should go and review it or anything. Really, I'm not.

_Whistles innocently as a massive blimp floats by saying, "READ _HAUNTING EXPLOSIONS_ AND REVIEW" continuously._

Chapter=Bleh: Yeah, so I wasn't really thrilled with this chapter too much, but I needed it for the details. And I know it was somewhat mushy with the kissing and other touchy feely crap, but you know what? Sometimes we need a little cliché.

_Watches readers glare and start to walk away._

Wait! I didn't mean it! Come back! Honest, I'll do better!

Or at least I'll try to. But on another note, no pun intended, I apologize for updating so late and I hope that all of you, especially all of you awesome reviewers, can forgive me. It won't happen again… I hope.

And until the next update, review your virtual butts off! Or I'll send Mikami to stalk you! Ta lovelies!

_Picks up harpoon and lets out a roar while attacking huge homework monster._

Ow! Paper cuts! Curse you homework monster, curse you!

-Lewd


	5. Hot Date

Pale fingers dipped into a round jar, pulling out sweet red jam and placing it into a pink mouth. Wide eyes stared at the painting hung before him, which depicted a disturbing scene of death and decay. Bodies were twisted and grotesque in a desolate world of darkness. B liked it.

He even found the name amusing; Shinigami Realm. He really liked how the people were yelling out in pain; he thought it was more realistic since most people cried out as they died. It annoyed him, but B could understand why they shouted, though it didn't make B's job of killing them any easier.

Even if he did like a good struggle every now and again.

A deep laugh resounded behind him and the young man turned to see another male staring at him. Without even thinking, B's eyes rose to take in the name, but found himself shocked when he found none. The mysterious man continued to let out dark chuckles as though he knew of B's problem and found it amusing.

"It seems as though you like this artwork."

"Yes, it is fascinating as well as delectably morbid."

B let his gaze take in details of the other, noting the excessive use of leather and gaudy jewelry as well as the feathers attached to his back that resembled molting wings. His whole body was large with long gangly limbs attached to a curved spine, giving him the appearance that gravity had long been his enemy.

But what really caught B's attention was how the man's head reminded him of what happened to clay when air bubbles were caught inside but was fired anyway; his face seemed to bulge, his eyes staring with a mixture of red and yellow, looking sickly as well as disturbing. His nose was smashed upwards into his skull while his large grin revealed pointed, jagged teeth.

B knew he himself was a sight to behold, but this man clearly outdid him with his oddness.

"Not a lot of people can stand to look at this for long."

"I am not most people," B responded, shoveling more jam into his mouth. The other smiled widely and nodded while scratching the side of his head.

"My name's Ryuk."

"I am known as B," he simply said, wondering idly why he could not see either Ryuk's true name or lifespan. Clearly this man was just as unique as himself.

"I believe we will have a pleasant time working together, Ryuk."

The only response B got was a deep chortle causing B to grin widely; yes, the two of them would get along just fine.

_Hyuk, hyuk. _

* * *

Mello could not believe this. L had _left_ them. The blonde could understand L wanting to go get sweets and returning, but knew this wasn't one of those times. No, his idol had taken off with that Light girl and deserted his successors at the library.

Granted, Watari was there to give them a lift back to Wammy's, but that didn't make the feeling of sadness and rage dim one bit. And Mello felt helpless; it wasn't like he could demand answers from L or threaten Light again to find out just what was going on.

"Guess L has a girlfriend now," Matt said, sounding torn between wanting to be amused and indifferent. The sounds of his game became the only disturbance in the room as Matt was sucked into playing once more while Mello was stunned silent.

Girlfriend. _Girlfriend. _Mello could hardly believe it. L didn't date; he was reclusive and made sure to not get close to anyone. No, he wouldn't…would he? This would be the only time Mello saw L wanting to spend time with someone besides Watari, Roger, Near, Matt or himself.

Something seemed off about Light though. Something Mello was determined to find out and would have to be more discreet about discovering secrets than he normally was. No more beatings (damn it) and no more accusations (at least until he had enough evidence). He didn't want L to be mad him ever again; it made Mello feel guilty.

And that wasn't something Mello wanted to feel ever again.

Ryuk liked the look on his cohort's face when he couldn't see his name, but what really amused Ryuk was that he could see B's. Not that it really mattered as he wasn't his target but it still made it more interesting. And Ryuk loved it when life was interesting.

B had contacted Ryuk not too long ago, saying that he knew where Ryuk could find his prize. His boss had been more than ecstatic at the news and shoved him here without even giving a chance for Ryuk to buy extra apples. Nonetheless, Ryuk was grateful for the move. Things back in Japan had gotten so boring and here in England everything was brand new.

"You can stay here until you get what you came for."

Ryuk nodded, taking in the sight of his temporary living space. It was a run down apartment with only three rooms; a bathroom, a living room/kitchen and a bedroom.

"Nice place. Have any apples?"

"No, you'll have to go out and buy some."

Ryuk frowned, feeling the twitch in his limbs that foretold of his growing withdrawal. He had finished his last apple yesterday and the large man was eager for more of the juicy fruit.

"But when you do go out, make sure not to draw too much attention for he might disappear again," B explained, turning his back to Ryuk in favor for the strawberry jam in his hands. Ryuk simply nodded and turned to leave, lifting a large hand in a goodbye gesture though doubting B cared that he did so.

Ryuk licked his lips in anticipation; when he finished this job, Higuchi would pay him enough so that Ryuk would never have to worry about where he would find his next apple fix.

And all he had to do was retrieve one Yagami Raito.

Raito sighed, leaning back in his computer chair and crossing his arms behind his head. A partially opened novel sat on his desk, looking particularly lonely without eyes to uncover its hidden adventure. But Raito couldn't find it within himself to care.

He was bored; so bored that being bored, bored him out. It was the curse of summer; no homework, no projects, nothing for him to do academically. Usually, students were ecstatic that they didn't have to worry about these types of things, but to Raito it was entirely different story.

With Raito, he was used to the workload, even during the summer months. He had always been one to get ahead of everyone else, even his teachers, and the fact that now that he was in another country, he was at a loss. There weren't any summer extracurricular activities to get involved in nor was there any academic homework to do. And it didn't help that when he looked for them (even though his mother wanted him to take this summer off from school for once) Raito couldn't find any.

All in all, it was driving him crazy.

He found that he didn't know what to do with himself as he had literally done all that he could think of. He had cleaned his room (not that it had been dirty, but Raito liked to be thorough), unpacked the last of his things, read through his collection of mystery novels (twice each) and even managed to organize his computer files.

And in the end, he was reading one of his books for the third time.

It didn't help that Raito had called off work for the next couple days, due to the persistent nagging of a certain insomniac. Raito couldn't help but smile at the thought of his boyfriend (as well as the slight flush to his face at the word; he would get that under control soon, he promised himself).

At the bakery, after L had eaten more than three large shares of cake, he had asked (more like demanded) that Raito take a vacation. And the panda-like man wouldn't even tell Raito why he should, only that it would be best for him in the future if he did.

So, against his better judgment, Raito did. He was glad that Jesse wasn't mad about him taking off early in the past (she hadn't mentioned it and Raito suspected she didn't even know, so who was he to tell?) and only told him to have a relaxing break.

Feeling restless, Raito stood and walked over to his balcony, fully intending to take a breather in the night air. He hoped that it would stimulate his brain and he would be able to think of something worthwhile to do before turning into bed. And as he took a deep breath of the sweet scented air, Raito began to feel better.

Leaning against the cool railing, Raito was glad he had chosen to wear L's sweater. He hadn't really meant to wear it, but when he had come across it in his drawer during his extreme room cleaning, Raito had wondered why his boyfriend (damn it, blushed again!) always wore the same type of clothing. And as he slipped it on over his white tank top, Raito instantly knew why L did.

It was absolutely, without a doubt, the comfiest thing Raito had ever come across. The cotton was slightly worn but retained most of his body heat, keeping him warm and at the same time not causing him to become too hot. The sweater was rather large on L, so it was no surprise to Raito that it was huge on him as well as it came down to the middle of his thighs.

And with his softest pair of shorts (the black ones Sayu was always trying to steal from him), Raito couldn't help but feel at ease. But as he was just beginning to take Jesse's advice and relax, he heard something that instantly chased the very thought away.

"Light! There you are!"

Looking down, Raito saw no one other than his stalker, Mikami. Raito could feel his hand twitching and clutched the railing to still it.

"If you start spouting Shakespeare, I'm calling the police," Raito said down to him, not liking how Mikami had found him at home. Mikami only chuckled and smiled at the response, which made Raito shiver in response. The other man's grin was disturbing and knowing L, this was saying something.

"Always so witty, which is one of the many reasons that I'm infatuated you."

"I wasn't kidding about calling the police."

"You're beautiful."

Raito could feel a little drop of sweat slide down the side of his face at the comeback; this guy was insane and it figured that he fancied the one girl who wasn't actually a girl.

"Nice nose. It seems like Ryuzaki can really pack a punch," Raito taunted, knowing that his mother wouldn't approve of his teasing, but in this case Raito would do whatever he had to get rid of this crackpot.

Mikami flinched and absently lifted a hand to his bandaged appendage. There was definite swelling and even from up above, Raito could see the deep bruising on the other's skin. He wondered if it was wrong that his pride increased, knowing that it was _his_ boyfriend (curse his flushing complexion!) that had given that nasty punch to Mikami. Either way, Raito figured he didn't care and that if Mikami hadn't deserved it then, he would deserve it later.

"Yes, that…mishap was unfortunate. Nevertheless, he's not here now, which I am very grateful for. He shouldn't be able to breathe the same air as one like you, my dear Light," Mikami cooed, making Raito want to gag.

"Look, Mikami, I'm flattered that you think so highly of me, but the feeling is NOT mutual. Nor will it ever be. I'm with _Ryuzaki_, as in, we are a _couple_ and I think it would be best for you to find someone else. That is, before Ryuzaki finds out that you've figured out where I live."

Mikami was silent for a moment, digesting all that Raito had spoken and for a moment Raito thought the other had understood him.

"I love you."

That is, before Mikami had opened his mouth and kept on talking like Raito never had. It seemed that someone had just moved into Denial Land and found it to his liking, much to Raito's misfortune.

"Mikami, go home. And don't come back here," Raito sighed out, not bothering to witness the air kisses Mikami was blowing in his direction. Closing the glass door behind him, Raito shook his head just thinking of how L would react to Mikami's display of "love".

"_More like messed up confession for an unhealthy obsession,"_ he thought to himself. Rolling his eyes, Raito began to walk towards his bed, thinking that after that little spectacle, it would be best to call it a day. But just as he made it to his mattress, Raito heard his balcony door opening.

Turning, Raito was ready to tell Mikami that his "uncle" was a policeman and it would be in his best interest to leave before he yelled for Soichiro, but instead froze. There, standing in his room in the early moonlight like it was perfectly natural for him to be in Raito's room at such a time, was L. Faltering, Raito closed his mouth and lowered his fist, blinking in surprise.

"Hello, Light-chan," he mumbled around his thumb, hiding what looked like a smirk. Instantly regaining his ground, Raito raised an eyebrow in response as he crossed his arms, ready to go in "disapproving" mode.

"L, what are you doing here?"

"Visiting Light-chan, of course. Though it would seem that Light-chan was expecting someone else by the way you reacted. Is there something you'd like to tell me?"

"Uh, not really," Raito said, knowing that any mention of Mikami would set L off and he really didn't want his father arresting L for manslaughter. It was a miracle in itself that his creepy stalker and L hadn't seen each other outside.

"How'd you get up here?"

"I climbed."

"…How?"

"With my hands," L stated dully, not getting what Raito was trying to say. Raito in response only mentally shrugged and accepted the fact that L had supernatural powers of a monkey. Or would it be more accurate for it to be a panda? Raito figured he'd debate it later.

"No matter how you made it to the second floor, you shouldn't be here. It's not a decent hour and I don't think my family would approve of me being alone with a male in my bedroom."

"I stayed here before."

"Well, yes, you did, but that wasn't on purpose. We fell asleep before you could leave. And I think that since it isn't raining, you should probably go."

"Does Light-chan want to get rid of me?" L asked, tilting his head to the side while giving a slight pout. Raito sighed heavily through his nose and let his arms come undone from each other to dangle at his sides.

"You know that isn't it, it's just that-"

"What is Light-chan wearing?" L quickly questioned, interrupting Raito and as well as annoying him. But as the question began to make sense to his mind, instantly Raito was embarrassed. He hadn't wanted L to know he'd been wearing his clothes, not sure of how the other would take it.

"I, well, I found the clothes you left behind from last time you were here and I wondered why you always chose these so I tried them on," Raito hastily said, hating how he sounded nervous even to his own ears. But as he looked into L's eyes, he found himself confused by what he saw.

The other man's eyes were clouded over, looking at Raito with what seemed like rapt attention. The wide eyes bore into him, almost causing him to fidget in response but Raito managed to steel his control. L also had dropped his arm to his side and now both of his hands were twitching in what looked like anticipation.

"What?" Raito snapped, uncomfortable for once with the attention. L only smiled innocently, but came across as sinister to Raito and causing the shorter male to step back in defense.

"Light-chan should wear my clothes more often," L said, his voice much lower than normal and sounded rough to Raito's ears. It sent a tingle down Raito's spine as he finally recognized the look in L's eyes; lust.

"L, wait, before you-"

L, of course, didn't wait and pounced on Raito then and there, pinning the other male to the bed. Raito let out a slight gasp as L's body slid against his, feeling his thin fingers graze against his skin and lighting a trail of fire in its wake. Squirming, Raito managed to get farther up on the bed, only to have L follow him. Soon Raito found his hands trapped by one of L's as his waist was straddled.

"L, get off!"

"Poor choice of words, Light-chan," L murmured against Raito's neck, smirking against the tan flesh as it trembled beneath him. His other hand rested upon Raito's stomach, caressing the soft cloth covering it in tender strokes, causing Raito to flush deeply.

And as Raito heard the deep chuckle from L, he knew that he was in deep shit.

* * *

Mikami was thrilled that he had the right house (the other two he tried were occupied with very rude people) and that the object of his affection was right there, leaning out over her balcony like the poetic beauty she was. Just as Romeo had seduced Juliet with words, Mikami would do the same with Light.

"Light! There you are!"

Alright, so it wasn't his best line, but Light made his brain melt. And as she turned her gorgeous eyes upon him, he nearly swooned.

"If you start spouting Shakespeare, I'm calling the police."

Mikami gave a little laugh and smiled, loving how Light knew him all too well. And he should have known that Shakespeare wouldn't be good enough for his soul mate.

"Always so witty, which is one of the many reasons why I'm infatuated you."

"I wasn't kidding about calling the police."

"You're beautiful," he stated, unable to take his gaze away from her perfect face (even though he had noticed that she was only in short shorts and a large sweater that looked oddly familiar).

"Nice nose. It seems like Ryuzaki can really pack a punch."

Mikami flinched, lifting his hand to tentatively touch his ruined nose. He should have known that just commenting on Light's outward appearance might make her think that physical pleasures were all he was after. Apparently it upset her so much she had to mention the creature that had damaged his nose in the first place. How foolish he was! But Mikami was confident he could make amends with his soon to be girlfriend.

"Yes, that…mishap was unfortunate. Nevertheless, he's not here now, which I am very grateful for. He shouldn't be able to breathe the same air as one like you, my dear Light," Mikami said gently, trying to convey his love with simple words.

"Look, Mikami, I'm flattered that you think so highly of me, but the feeling is NOT mutual. Nor will it ever be. I'm with _Ryuzaki_, as in, we are a _couple_ and I think it would be best for you to find someone else. That is, before Ryuzaki finds out that you've figured out where I live."

Mikami took in the angelic voice of Light, only hearing and twisting the words to what his mind chose to:

"_Look, Mikami, I'm flattered that you think so highly of me. We are a couple and I think it would be best for me to find out how you feel."_

Such flattery! Oh, how he had been so behind in his ways! Already did Light think they were together while Mikami was still trying to win her over! He'd tell the world how he felt!

"I love you."

"Mikami, go home. And don't come back here."

"_Mikami, go home as it grows late. And make sure to come back here."_

Mikami sighed dreamily as Light withdrew from his presence, smitten more than ever. Letting his actions take over, he blew a kiss to Light, knowing that from her room she would wait until his next visit. And as he began to walk in a dream like state around the right corner of Light's house, he completely missed the flash of white from the left.

* * *

L approached the back of Light's house cautiously, hearing faint voices and not wanting to alert them of his trespassing. And as he made it to the backyard, L saw a brief glimpse of movement but decided he wasn't that interested in pursuing it.

Gazing up at Light's balcony, he contemplated the best way to get up there without alerting the other members of the Yagami family. Finally deciding that the bricks would be suitable for the climb, L got to work and managed to locate the best route upwards.

In little to no time, L hopped onto the balcony and slid open the door as he spotted Light. She was turned away from him, looking as though she was about to get into bed. But in the next moment she whipped around, opening her mouth and raising a fist, which caused L to stop in his tracks, not wanting to get hit in the face.

"Hello, Light-chan," L uttered against his thumb, grinning at the shock on Light's face. But just as it appeared, it was gone and back was the reprimanding pose.

"L, what are you doing here?"

"Visiting Light-chan, of course. Though it would seem that Light-chan was expecting someone else by the way you reacted. Is there something you'd like to tell me?"

"Uh, not really."

L decided to let it go, knowing he would get the answer sooner or later.

"How'd you get up here?"

"I climbed."

"…How?"

"With my hands," L stated, unsure of what Light was trying to say. How else was L supposed to get to her? Get a hook and some rope? Actually, for the next time it wouldn't be such a bad idea. L mentally stored the thought away for later use as Light began to talk.

"No matter how you made it to the second floor, you shouldn't be here. It's not a decent hour and I don't think my family would approve of me being alone with a male in my bedroom."

"I stayed here before," he argued.

"Well, yes, you did, but that wasn't on purpose. We fell asleep before you could leave. And I think that since it isn't raining, you should probably go."

"Does Light-chan want to get rid of me?" L inquired, hoping that it would make Light feel guilty enough for him to stay, at least for a little while. And as he took in Light's sigh, he knew he was about to get what he wanted.

But just as Light was speaking, L noticed for the first time he entered the room just exactly what Light was donning.

"You know that isn't it, it's just that-"

"What is Light-chan wearing?" L hastily questioned, wanting to make sure his eyes weren't just showing him what he wanted to see. And just as L thought the image before him couldn't get anymore adorable, Light began to fumble.

"I, well, I found the clothes you left behind from last time you were here and I wondered why you always chose these so I tried them on."

L found himself desiring Light more and more, a feat he thought was impossible, but the girl just kept proving his theories wrong. And as his eyes took in the sight of Light in _HIS_ white sweater, and not to mention the shortest shorts he had ever seen, L found that his reasoning abilities were in the negatives.

And how could they not diminish? Here was an attractive young woman, in an oversized sweater (that was _HIS_! Not just anyone's, but _HIS_ damn it!) that went mid-thigh. And only an inch or so more was black cloth, leaving the rest of the long legs open for his gaze.

L didn't feel his hands twitching, but knew that right now, L wanted more of Light than he did of his strawberry cheesecake. And that was a freaking lot.

"What?"

L's mind was sidetracked by the question, but was soon back on its perverted path.

"Light-chan should wear my clothes more often."

"L, wait, before you-"

L was never one to wait and without giving the girl fair warning, he jumped her, quite literally. He took in the gasp and stifled his own as they rubbed against each other. L felt as though he couldn't touch enough of Light's smooth skin and without thinking, used one hand to pin both of Light's above her head while straddling her.

"L, get off!"

"Poor choice of words, Light-chan," L said softly against the tan column and grinning mischievously as tiny bumps appeared. His free hand played with the fabric above Light's stomach, delighting in the feel of the cloth as well as the body beneath it.

And from the dark blush on Light's face, L knew that this definitely rivaled his cakes.

* * *

Raito was inwardly torn. Here was an attractive man feeling him up but was unaware that the "girl" he was with, wasn't exactly that. And each time he made to stop L, he felt the thin fingers gently stroke his skin in a way that made his heart pound.

Soft lips pressed against his and for a moment Raito forgot to breathe. And as Raito managed to free his hands, he brought them up to L's face, cupping the pale cheek as if it were a delicate piece of glass. He couldn't help but smile at the dazed look in the detective's eyes. It seemed that he wasn't the only one feeling lost in the moment.

"We can't do this, L," Raito whispered, pressing his forehead against the other males tenderly. L pouted and caused Raito to chuckle in response.

"Light is such a tease."

"Oh?"

"Yes, wearing my sweater and shorts that barely consist of enough material would constitute that you are, in fact, a tease," L rambled, bringing his arms up and wrapping them around Raito's waist.

"I'll have you know that these 'skimpy' shorts are quite comfortable. And I don't see why you would complain about the length, you pervert."

"Who said I was complaining?"

Raito rolled his eyes and let L manhandle him so that they were side by side, knowing that if he fought it, he would only be molested more.

"Light-chan looks happy."

"I am, L. I am," Raito murmured, placing a chaste kiss on L before scooting closer and in turn was held tighter. Raito knew that L would have to leave soon due to the fact that if his dad caught L in here, they'd both be in big trouble. But as the heat of both their bodies began to mingle, creating a sort of layer of cozy warmth around them, Raito figured it didn't have to be right this second.

* * *

They spent an hour or so, laying together in comfortable silence and just letting time pass as it may. L had never gotten why people would cuddle, but hadn't really cared enough to get answers at the time. Though now, as he lay next to Light, he thought he understood. Yes, L would want to further Light's and his heated…touching (it was all so new and he felt like he had stumbled into a world where everything was pure sugar), but L knew better than to force Light into doing something she did not want to do. L also felt that though that deep desire to be with Light in that way was utterly amazing with each step they took (though L wasn't sure if there were, in fact, steps as he'd never done anything with anyone before), he enjoyed when simple actions such as holding each other was just as satisfying.

Their body heat mingled and created an invisible blanket of warmth over them, further relaxing their bodies. L felt an uncharacteristic smile creep over his face as he thought of how Light had dashed into his life and changed him. L had not thought he would find start any romantic relationships given his upbringing as well as his job, but L was for once glad he had been mistaken.

Light was someone L felt he could trust, despite that he barely knew the girl. He figured the female in question was to blame due to her pristine aura as well as how she acted; L had seen many people fake emotions during his career and considered himself an expert when reading people. Light was no different; he could see the little signs that gave away her emotions and found that though she was polite to nearly everyone, she actually meant to be instead of pretending to be on people's good sides.

L found himself a little confused by this, since he himself had never thought much of manners and more of how people who worked for him did what he said when he said it. How could someone be able to be so nice when nearly everyone else was not? Why was Light able to stifle her anger (most of the time anyways) when someone upset her?

Though this was not to say that Light would let people walk all over her. On the contrary; when people would go too far, she would stand her ground. This was proved by how she was going to allow Mello to punch her as well tricking that fool Mikami out of a date.

L, needless to say, was impressed. Not only was Light beautiful, but she was kind and could hold her own.

L nuzzled closer to Light, if that was possible, and felt her delicate fingers trace over his pale skin. It tickled the fine hairs and sent shivers through his body.

L was not romantic, but for Light, he thought he could try.

"If Light-chan is not busy tomorrow evening, will she accompany me on a date?"

* * *

Raito was in a slight doze as L snuggled next to him, feeling very relaxed and at ease. He had never been a "touchy feely" kind of person, usually allowing others (his mother and Sayu, mostly) to hug him every now and again. But with L, Raito was beginning to think that maybe all of this physical contact wasn't as unnecessary as he once thought.

Of course, it could only go so far before L found out that his girlfriend was actually his boyfriend, but Raito knew he could stop things before they got to that point. At least, he hoped.

Raito felt a twist in his stomach as he thought of L and his possible reaction when he found out who he really was. And L would find out when Raito thought the time was right, which Raito both wanted to be soon and as far away as possible at the same time. Yes, he wanted to be with L, but there would always be that wall to stop them when it came to Raito.

Would L despise him for being male? For lying to him? Would Raito even get a chance to explain to L why he was doing all of this? Would he forgive him?

There were so many questions and as they accumulated, Raito felt his calm state begin to drift away like waves from the shore; there was a brief moment when Raito figured everything would turn out fine until another question, or worse, logic kicked in and forced him back into agitation.

Raito hated all of this, hated how he had to hold himself back, had to keep secrets from the man who had told him his own big secret. How could he not tell him the truth when L told him that he was the world's best detective? Another stab of guilt punctured his once comfortable cocoon and allowing other darker emotions to seep in through the wound it made.

L would hate him for lying, for betraying his trust and would never want to see him again. And if L didn't want to be found, he wouldn't be. Raito would go after him, trying to explain, but L would disappear faster than a ghost could vanish. All Raito would be left with is himself.

"If Light-chan is not busy tomorrow evening, will she accompany me on a date?"

In a desperate move to get himself out of the funk he had fallen in, Raito forced himself to smile. He would take what L would give him and try his best to give back before the truth was revealed. Raito would indulge in this one pleasure, would allow himself to grow more attached to L and ignored the rational side of his brain that screamed at him to say no.

"I would like nothing more, L."

* * *

L left not soon after, hearing heavy footsteps that no doubt belonged to Soichiro and not daring to endure the wrath of Light's uncle. With a quick stolen, but heated, kiss, L was gone and leaving a flustered Light behind. And as he landed on the soft grass below, he felt a small smile twist his lips.

He had a date; an official date with his girlfriend.

And he had planning to do.

* * *

Raito felt tingly as L's lips had hastily devoured a kiss from him and left before he could blink. The man may be a sugar addicted insomniac, but damn if he wasn't fast! And just as L was out of sight, Raito's bedroom door opened to reveal his father.

"Are you alright, Raito? The neighbors called a little while ago and said that there was some boy knocking on windows and asking for you."

Raito inwardly groaned at the inquisitive gaze of his father and vowed to throw something heavy at Mikami's head the next time he saw his weird stalker. He had would have been more than happy to spend another hour or so with L and it figured that Mikami had messed that up.

"I'm fine, really. I'm just about to fall asleep," Raito lied, not wanting to involve his sometimes too protective father. If Raito mentioned Mikami, Soichiro would no doubt hunt the younger man down, threaten him and finally place him in jail for some "crime" he had committed.

Now Raito knew he could be cruel if he wanted to be, but even he had to admit that telling his father about Mikami would no doubt be going too far. This of course, disregarded what L would say about the situation, seeing as how he was biased in the situation.

"If you're sure son, but are you feeling well? You looked a little flushed," Soichiro frowned, concerned for his only son. Raito in return could only flush deeper, thinking of how L had left him.

"I'm ok, just a little warm."

"If you're sure," his father said, but didn't sound totally convinced. Raito nodded and waved away the other's worries, making a show of yawning while snuggling into his sheets. Which, of course, still smelled of L; fresh strawberries, sweet cream and soap.

"Well, if you need anything Raito, let me know."

"I will Oto-san, promise," Raito mumbled from where his head was buried into the pillow, covering his now flaming face. Raito was going to punch L in the face. Hard.

"Good night."

"Night."

The next day, Raito wanted to throw himself off his balcony. Why? Well, if one to see what was happening inside his bedroom they would not blame the growing male. Raito was being ordered around, stripped, and over all looked at like a piece of meat at the market when there was a sale. He felt so utterly exposed.

"Stop being such a wimp, _Light_! You said you needed my help and you're getting it! Besides, this is what _girls_ do all the time."

"Sayu, I didn't think that when I asked you, I was asking for pain, both emotional and physical."

Sayu paused in her frantic search inside Raito's closet and slowly turned around, showing him that she too could be cruel when she wanted. And Sayu's temper was something he always wanted to avoid; it was lethal. His younger sister placed her hands on her hips, raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips, letting Raito know that if he didn't start buttering the other up, he was in trouble.

"You want to look good for your date, right?"

"Yes, that's-"

"Then shut up and let me do what I do best. You may know what looks best for guy wear, but when it comes to girls, I'm the best. Now put this on," Sayu ordered, shoving a deep red shawl at him. Sighing, he placed it around his shoulders, barely covering them as the material was somewhat sheer and causing Raito to wonder what was the point of wearing it, but knew better than to ask.

Here, Raito, a young handsome male was squeezed into what was in his opinion, a too tight black strapless dress and too high black heels to match. Oh, and he could now add a red sash along with the ensemble.

Fantastic.

"Oh Raito, you look gorgeous!"

Raito looked once more in the mirror and had to admit that he did look good. At least, if he was actually a girl. Sure, "Light" wore skirts most of the time, but they never felt as revealing as this.

"What if this is too formal?"

"Relax, this little black dress can go nearly anywhere. Besides, it never hurts to look like sex personified."

"Sayu!" Raito couldn't control the pink blush spreading rapidly across his face, appalled and embarrassed by what his YOUNGER sister was spouting. Said sister didn't even respond to the shouting of her name and was placing the last touches on Raito. A little more than the usual amount of make up was applied, making Raito look a bit older without being trashy, which the boy was glad about; it was thing to look like a girl, it was another to look like a whore.

A touch of perfume was the last thing before Sayu nodded her approval and Raito was glad it was over. When he had asked his younger siblings opinion on what to wear, he hadn't expected her to go diva on him and dress him up like a doll. However, he had to admit that she knew what she was doing.

"You look awesome! L won't be able to stop drooling!" Sayu cheered, spinning around in delight and causing Raito to smile in bemused exasperation.

"I'm sure, but he never really said when-"

The sound of the doorbell was loud to Raito's ears and suddenly, he was nervous. Sure, he had been on many dates before but he had never been the girl. He hadn't worried about failing to meet his date's expectations since he hadn't really cared; the dates had just been a plan to alleviate his boredom, which had failed.

This time though, it mattered and Raito tensed.

"You'll be fine, Raito. If he didn't like you, you wouldn't be going on a date with him right now."

This didn't really seem to help Raito at all. Sayu, seeing this, began pushing her older sibling towards the door, mumbling inaudible snippets about older brothers and their lack of common sense.

Downstairs, a twitchy L waited.

* * *

L pulled at his formal shirt's collar, hating how Watari, upon hearing where L had made reservations, forced him into this attire. This suit was uncomfortable as were the shoes that accompanied them; did they really have to be this tight? His feet's circulation was diminishing with each passing second and causing L to feel even more eager to get out of them.

This was crazy; Light liked him for who he was, so why should he be forced into these stupid clothes?

"So, Ryuzaki," Soichiro started awkwardly, crossing his arms for what L knew had to be at least the tenth time since he had arrived. L could understand that this was no doubt a strange situation, talking to his niece's boyfriend while they awaited said girl's arrival but not having any idea of that to say.

"Look, I know the other day Sayu probably made you worry, with the death threats and all," the older gentlemen stated, making L wonder if the eldest Yagami was going to apologize.

"But I just wanted to let you know myself that Sayu is the least you have to worry about. Hurt Light and I'll make you suffer until you crave death. No one will even know what happened to you and I'll make it seem like you just ran off."

There was a silence for a few seconds that L truly feared for his life from the uncle of his girlfriend.

"Ryuzaki!"

Instantly his gaze went towards the striking beauty that was walking towards him, making him forget about his itchy and constraining suit as well as the dangerous man beside him. Light had truly been blessed with unearthly looks, making L ponder why this amazing girl had agreed to date him.

The black dress clung to every curve the girl, no _woman_, possessed, showing that she did not have any flaws. Her hair was immaculate as ever and her eyes seemed to don a reddish hue, complimented by the shawl around her bare shoulders. Tan legs seemed longer than reality permitted as black heels accentuated Light's slim and toned appendages. L's hands were twitching at his sides.

Soichiro, sensing the young man's…eagerness, gripped his shoulder tightly to the point where L thought the bone would snap. This was how the greatest detective was "escorted" to the door while Light looked on with barely concealed worry.

"Remember what I said, Ryuzaki. And have her home before eleven thirty or I'll search for you myself. Have I mentioned that I'm a sergeant?"

"Uncle!" Light whispered harshly, tearing the paler than ever L away from her overbearing family member. L managed a weak nod and wave as he was dragged outside, glad when the door shut behind him.

"I'm really sorry about that; he's just really protective of me," Light apologized, looking slightly abashed at the behavior that had been displayed. L thought it only made her more gorgeous, if that was even possible.

"Think nothing of it, Light-chan, for if I had a charge of my own as beautiful as you, I would no doubt act in the same way."

L found himself restraining his primitive urges to jump Light in her very own front yard where a no doubt, observing uncle was watching. He would at least wait until they made it to the limo.

Light blushed at the compliment and smiled, walking so close to him that L could feel their body heat beginning to intertwine. And as they reached the car, L bit his tongue as Watari opened the door, seeing the warning look from the older man. Was his urge to just cancel the date and take Light somewhere private that obvious?

By the way that Watari whispered, "Remember that I can see you," it would appear so.

* * *

Raito couldn't believe how his father was reacting. It didn't help that Raito himself was already a nervous wreck, not to mention that walking in these heels were harder than he expected; he was just glad Sayu had forced him to practice earlier.

He didn't bother looking back at his house, knowing that his father would be watching his boyfriend and making sure nothing inappropriate happened. Raito knew that Soichiro was just looking out for him, but it made Raito feel like he was a little kid again. If this was how he acted when _Light_ was going out, Raito felt bad for Sayu.

"I'm really sorry about that; he's just really protective of me," Raito explained to L with some embarrassment while sneaking a glance at his date and finding it very much to his liking. L had been impossibly cute in his own weird way before, but before Raito now was something different; L was incredibly handsome.

"Think nothing of it, Light-chan, for if I had a charge of my own as beautiful as you, I would no doubt act in the same way."

Raito ignored how his face began to flush and instead smiled his thank you to Watari, who opened the Rolls Royce back seat door for him. Ducking in and sliding over, Raito watched with some amusement as L clambered in, clearly uncomfortable in his attire. The door closed softly and Raito fought back a small smile as L pulled at his shirt collar with one hand while the other gripped his knee tightly.

"L, you look amazing."

Wide eyes turned towards him and Raito let his smile show when pale pink spread across white cheeks.

"Thank you Light-chan, I was hoping you would like it."

"I do, but I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

L didn't respond at first and instead leaned towards Raito, who didn't move from the invasion of personal space. L hesitated for a second when his lips were centimeters from Raito's, but soon made contact. It was gentle, just a brush of lips, but Raito, who had never really cared about kissing, began to see what was so enjoyable.

A cough from the front broke them apart, but when they did, both had matching grins and fluttering hearts.

* * *

…Well, I'm here. Yay?

_Sees readers starting to pick up pitchforks and torches._

I know, I know, I'm super late and I didn't even give a long chapter, but I felt like I should give you guys something after all this time. I know that a lot of you probably thought I would stop writing and give up on this story, but I will say this now for not only OFLL, but every other story I manage to write: I WILL NOT LEAVE ONE UNFINISHED. I hate it when authors do that to me and therefore I will not do it to you.

Anyways, I wanted to say that I adore all those of you who have reviewed and that I am always eager to know what you guys think. And there are a few of you who really stick out and think of something that I have not (which happens more often than you think). So, **Retrophilic**, you're awesome. I believe you are the only person to notice that B couldn't have known that Light's name was "Light" as it's spelled "Tsuki". Congrats mate!

Also, I wanted to say that a lot of you have been asking what will happen when L finds out Light is not exactly his girlfriend (which he will find out), but I cant exactly tell you. I know you want to know and that my chapters are always spaced out way too far, but trust me, it'll be worth it.

_Takes another look at the angry mob._

At least, I hope.

On another note that may or may not be related to what I was just talking about, I noticed that there are a lot of people favoriting/stalking my story and myself, but I'm wondering if you're also reviewing. You don't have to, but I would mind it. Hint, hint, nudge, nudge.

Oh! I almost forgot; some of you might have noticed that Soichiro is a "sergeant" now instead of "chief". Yeah, that'd be my bad as I don't actually live in England (curses), but my wonderful beta (who has yet to abandon me, got to love her for that) pointed out that they don't have chiefs or cops. Woops! Well, let's just pretend that Soichiro was always called a sergeant, shall we?

Anyways, how else do you end a chapter? With death threats!  
:D

You must review my story otherwise the worst imaginable person will come after you: Mary Sues! That's right, I have them under my control (for now) and if you don't do as I say, I shall unleash them onto you! Muhahahahaha! And don't think I wont find you, because I will; I know you're there.

Happy Halloween lovelies!

-Lewd


	6. Misunderstandings

The first thing that Raito noticed was that the restaurant was very classy. As soon as L and him had arrived they were whisked away to a secluded corner and told that their waitress would be along shortly. It felt strange to be in one of these places; Raito was used to taking his dates (if you could really call them that; they had felt more like play-dates for children more than anything else) to diners that weren't too serious or expensive.

This, this felt entirely different from anything else. Granted, Raito never really felt as though the date mattered one way or another, but now that he was here with L, it did matter. Smiling, he sat across from L and had to hold back a smirk at the barely contained restraint the other was showing. No doubt the older male wanted to perch in his seat like always, but Watari must have threatened him to sit normally.

Raito contemplated just what the older man had used to make L obey. And wondered if Watari would share such information.

* * *

L didn't like this one bit. He felt itchy, constricted, ridiculous and over all, just plain uncomfortable. If it wasn't for the fact that L promised himself that he would give Light the best date ever, he would have tossed off his shoes, crouched in his chair and order the first three desserts listed on the menu.

Wriggling in his chair he saw Light smile and tried to still his twitching muscles. Think of how happy Light is, he told himself. She deserved this and he would do the best he could.

That and the thought of what Watari would do to him helped L to calm a bit.

* * *

"You really didn't have to go to all this trouble, L. I appreciate the sentiment but I don't need a fairytale evening to be happy," Raito said, ignoring the part inside of him that wailed at his lost masculinity (what was left of it anyway). That sliver of himself didn't even want acknowledge the thought of Raito in a puffy princess dress at the word "fairytale". Nope, it wasn't listening.

L really looked at Raito then, quirking his lips just a tiny bit to indicate he was amused. He straightened his spine and Raito was surprised to see that he was quite a bit taller than he was. It made sense if he thought about it as L was always just about eye level with him when he slumped, so of course that meant he was actually taller than that.

Still, to see the man in front of him was a bit of a shock. Yes, the dark hair was still wild as ever as well as the slight bags under his eyes, but everything else seemed different. L looked like a high class business man who was confident in everything he did instead of the adorable, but slightly strange man he usually appeared as.

Raito felt something in his lower regions stir.

If there was one thing that Raito always found attractive in someone, it was confidence. Confidence was something that really could not be faked. Raito could tell when someone was just bluffing and it just made the person seem silly.

But someone who was legitimately secure in themselves, showed it in spades. They walked taller, they spoke with sturdy words and to Raito, it was an aphrodisiac. Mix in that the man before him was _the_ L, well, Raito had to take a moment to calm himself.

* * *

The waitress arrived at the table the moment L noticed there seemed to be something strange going on with Light. She seemed to fidget in her seat and her eyes looked slightly hazy, making him wonder what she could be possibly thinking about. He tilted his head just slightly knowing she would understand the unsaid question but was not given an answer.

His lips slid downwards just a bit and straightened his spine once more. It was a hassle to do so but Watari had instructed him that if he didn't, he was unconsciously signally to Light that he was disrespecting her.

L wondered if his assistant was lying to him as Light never seemed bothered by his slouching before, but did not want to take the chance.

"Hello, my name is Rebecca and I will be serving you today. Is there anything I can get you to drink while you decide on dinner?"

L nodded for Light to go first, to which he was not surprised that her answer was a simple water. He himself ended up ordering tea, mentioning that Rebecca should bring over a large sugar bowl along with his drink.

Either the young waitress was a professional or quite the actress as she simply nodded at the slightly strange request and telling them it would only be a moment before she returned.

L took that time to look back at Light and see that she seemed to be calmer than she was before. Deciding to let it go, he thought back on what he should say. Now Watari said something about small talk…

* * *

"How are things going for Light-chan?"

Raito smiled slightly at the forced words coming from L. It wasn't that he didn't believe L cared about how his life was going, but his usual style was a bit straight forward. No doubt this was Watari's work once more.

"Just fine, Ryuzaki. I've been catching up on a few things since I've had the time to do so. How about you?"

"I have been the same, Light-chan."

Raito figured this would be awkward for anyone else, but he couldn't help but find the situation amusing. The great L was struggling not to say what was really on his mind; no doubt it would be something a bit rude or crass as L didn't seem to think pleasantries were important.

Rebecca came back with their orders and politely inquired if they were ready to make their orders. With a quick glance, Raito decided on the salad with the soup as the side and was shocked to see that L did the same. Granted, he ordered fruit with his salad instead of soup, but Raito was sure that a slice of some random cake was going to be his dinner.

A small fluttering in Raito's stomach happened when he realized that L was going through a lot just to impress him.

* * *

L hated this. He wanted cake, not some leafy green stuff that rabbits ate. He was a man. A man that wanted cake. Still, he had made his decision and he would not go back on it. He just hoped that Light would not notice him eating just the fruit rather than the lettuce.

"We'll also take a slice of the freshest cake you have with the salads, if you don't mind," he heard a voice say. He was so sure it wasn't his since he had been wallowing in the cake-less abyss that was his mind and L was pretty sure that he was not female.

Looking up from the table, he noticed that Light was smiling at Rebecca but out of the corner of her eye, she was looking at him. If it wasn't for the table, he probably would have jumped her.

* * *

Raito nearly laughed aloud at the look of relief and gratitude in L's eyes. To a normal unobservant person, they probably would not have noticed the tiny glimmer but he did. And it honestly did not matter to him that L was probably a sugar addict as it was better than craving some sort of illegal substance.

No, L's eating habits was not an issue (though they made Raito's teeth ache sometimes just thinking of how much sweetness the man wolfed down) and though he appreciated the effort, L was fine as is.

Rebecca left the table and soon it was just the two of them once more.

"I hope me ordering dessert wasn't a problem?" he teased with a slightly smirk.

* * *

L had never been more relieved to have found someone as Light. She was clearly a genius as well as a wonderful woman.

"Not at all, Light-chan," he replied easily, liking how he felt as though he did not have to be someone else for Light to like him. A beep from his cell phone alerted him to a text and he instantly felt something do an unpleasant twist. Watari knew that he was not to be disturbed under any circumstances unless it was of extreme importance. With that said, he knew whatever information that was on his phone would not be to his liking.

Reaching into his pocket (he would say one thing about sitting upright, he could get into his pockets a lot easier) he took out the small device and opened it, narrowing his eyes as the words registered in his head. This was not good at all.

"Something wrong?"

* * *

Raito really didn't like the look on L's face. His heart started doing overtime at the thought that he finally figured out who he was. Perhaps he could explain to L before the detective could leave and disappear. Raito took a deep breath and opened his mouth, deciding that it was better if he admitted everything now instead of waiting for L to accuse him.

Never had Raito felt so nervous before. He had given numerous speeches, hundreds of reports and even played in championship tennis games, yet none of them made Raito want to shy away like this. Perhaps it was because all of those other things came to him so easily. He never really felt challenged or stimulated by any of the things he did and now the only person he really felt was on his level may end up never talking to him again.

But before he could say anything, L looked back at him and spoke.

"This evening may have to be cut short."

* * *

L took police cases all the time as it was not only interesting to him, but kept him from going insane from boredom. However, no matter how gruesome or emotional the case, L could not say he felt so attached to one. Sure, he had felt sympathy for the victims and their families as well as disgust aimed at the criminals, but nothing that really tugged on his heart strings.

That changed when he became involved with Light. He now felt as though he was caught in a net, unable to get free from his emotions that tied him down. L wasn't sure he liked it.

The text he received was forwarded by Watari from Wedy; apparently an "employee" of Higuchi's was in town. Wedy had found out after some deep investigating in the underground with Aiber. The CEO been tipped off somehow that Raito was with his family and was now sending one of his men to retrieve the young man.

This could mean a lot of different things but L decided that two options were most likely. Either Raito was secretly staying with his family and had been kept hidden away or the snitch was wrong about Raito being in England. L did not like this as it put the Yagami family in danger in both likely situations.

"This evening may have to be cut short," he said calmly, trying to contain the anger of being told this vital news.

His eyes finally looked to Light and saw that she seemed unwell; her eyes were wide and her breathing was irregular.

"I can explain," she said, her voice sounding deeper than normal.

* * *

L did not look happy and Raito wasn't sure he could do this. He knew he'd have to eventually but he had fooled himself into thinking he could do it later. However, but the slight glare he was receiving Raito was pretty sure that there wasn't a way out of this.

This is the time where Raito wished Watari had given him some kind of blackmail over L's head, that way he could at least keep the detective around to explain why he did what he had.

"Go on, Light-chan, what is it?"

Immediately Raito froze. L had called him "Light" instead of his real name, so perhaps it wasn't what he was thought it was? Raito was probably just being paranoid. Maybe it was just Mello causing a ruckus back home?

Raito could only hope.

* * *

"It's nothing. Are _you_ all right?"

L blinked, his face going back to blank as he thought over the last minute. Light knew that he was looking into her cousin's disappearance and since she could read him fairly well, she probably saw his displeasure. This could mean that his first theory was correct; Raito was in fact in England and with his family. It would also tie in with the facts that Soichiro would never leave his son and the fact that Light seemed edgy every time her cousin was brought up.

"I am just fine. However, if you would enlighten me, where is your cousin Raito staying?"

L stared Light down, waiting to see what her reaction would be. Whatever it was could very well affect just how this case would close.

* * *

Raito fought against the urge to tense up. He knew from the look on L's face that he was being interrogated. He had to watch what he did less he give away anything; L didn't know his secret but with the right (or in his case, wrong) he would find out.

"I've told you before L, I don't know where he is. Has something happened? Is he okay?" Raito manipulated his voice, making it sound eager, worried and a little bit fragile. He sometimes hated being so good at acting, but if L was going to find out about him, no _when_, he did, it would be from him. Not like this though.

* * *

L could read everyone he has come into contact. He knew that each person had their own tells and Light wasn't different in that aspect. L could tell by just the slight hesitation, just a second, that she had before she responded. She was keeping something from him and it was something she didn't want to share.

L wasn't sure how to take this. He felt hurt that she wouldn't trust him when he had told her who he really was. How he had risked a lot by being out in public so often just to be around her and he knew she understood this. Yet, she still didn't want to tell him information pertaining to her cousin.

He should have let her speak instead of prompting her to, she might have confessed something then. Now she had gathered herself and he doubted that she would let anything slide. This only seemed to solidify the notion that Raito was staying with Yagamis, which from what his people found out, could put all of the family in danger.

"Tell me, Light-chan, how long are you going to put up with this charade? If you tell me, I can protect you and your family."

Light didn't react besides frowning slightly; L had to give her credit, she was good. It made L feel a slither of unease slide down his spine; if she was this good at acting, just how much was she hiding from her? And how much of what they had was genuine?

* * *

"L, I don't know what you're talking about. Tell me what's going on."

Raito felt as though he was having a heart attack. Surely L could hear the loud thumping from his chest; the only reason Raito couldn't is because the blood was rushing to his head, deafening almost everything else.

"Perhaps we should call it a night," Raito replied as calmly as possible, letting a little hurt slip into his tone. If he could get home he could calm himself and the next time he met up with L he wouldn't have to worry since he'd be ready. Yes, strategizing would work; winging it with an individual with a mind like L's wouldn't.

At his words, L placed money on the table (more than enough to cover the drinks and what they had ordered) and stood. Raito watched as he went back to his slouch and knew that the man was upset. He hated himself for it, but he had to do this.

* * *

"Shall we go Yagami-chan?"

L didn't like being played, not that he knew anyone who did, but still. It took a lot to fool him and this girl had, despite him trying his best and going out of his comfort zone. Perhaps his original assumption was correct; he wasn't made for romance or relationships.

He barely waited for Light to follow him, not really trusting himself to keep his tongue in check. He would say one thing about Light that would remain true: she definitely made him do things he had not in the past. She made him emotionally compromised.

Distance was the best thing at this point. L would go back to Whammy's and look over all the files. He would keep a sharp eye on the Yagami residence as well as on the streets for both Higuchi's man as well as B.

* * *

Raito followed L back to the car, feeling the silence between them stretch with tension. He had flinched when L had called him by his last name; the man was definitely angry. Raito just hoped that with some time that he could solve all of this.

He could usually say he could solve any problem given to him, but this time Raito wasn't so sure he could.

* * *

The night ended with stilted goodbyes before L let himself be driven home. Watari wisely didn't say anything and as soon as he arrived home, he buried himself in case files. All angles were once again looked at and discarded, some put to the side for a third look.

L let himself push down his feelings and let his logic take rein; the only sign he was unhappy was the amount of sweets being eaten. Watari wanted to make a comment about how unhealthy his eating habits were (and did on most days) but he could tell that it would fall on deaf ears.

He simply sighed at the sight of his ward and wheeled in another large assortment of desserts.

* * *

B laid the clothes out on the bed, tilting his head slightly to see if there was anything he was missing. An oversized white sweater draped above baggy blue jeans met his gaze while on the floor beaten up sneakers lay at his feet. They were exactly the same as L's, this he made sure, but he knew that Yagami was smart. The tiniest detail wrong and the kid would know something was up.

He had to have everything planned perfectly or he wouldn't be able to have some fun.

Ideally, he wondered that after getting Yagami out of the way, which protégé should he get next. Mello seemed to be a fun choice; a little fight always made the kill better and the blonde had more than enough to satisfy him. Though the other, Near, seemed like he would be fun to play with too. See how he would react to being tortured; would he scream? Would he cry? B licked his lips in anticipation.

He could even go after the other one; Matt. He probably wouldn't be as much fun, but B had been surprised before. No matter, he would decide after he had Yagami in his hands.

He was going to have so much fun with that little brat. A dark chuckle crept its way out of his throat, causing his companion to look at him strangely. Ryuk merely shrugged and went back to eating the apple he had stolen from a local produce stand.

The large man sighed, wishing he had gotten more but hadn't wanted to be caught, but knew better than to cause a scene. Ryuk pouted as the last bite was finished, but new that soon he would have all the apples in the world.

* * *

Do you even remember this story? It's really been too long since I've updated, but I've pretty much been whipped by my school life as well as social (or lack of one lately). Hopefully I'll be able to finish up this story before the year ends (which means more chapters, sooner), but I don't want to make promises I'm not sure I'll be able to keep.

On this note, I would like to again point out that I will NOT be discontinuing this story. Unfortunately real life has taken over and I am usually unable to write anything. Still, this story WILL get finished; it will just take some time to do so.

Anyways, I don't know if anyone has noticed but though I haven't been able to write much I did go back and edit the previous chapters. Nothing too drastic but the changes should make the story flow a bit better as well as be a bit easier to understand. Also, from this point on I do not have a beta since Melly has gotten so busy that it is physically impossible for her to help me. It's a sad thing, but it happens. Therefore any mistakes you see, they are all mine.

I would also like to thank two people for pointing out said mistakes: **Zechti** and **inspiration-arts**. Zechti was the only one to point out a L/Ryuzaki name mix up in the previous chapter; good on you mate! Inspiration-arts was also the only one to point out that the line separators I put in weren't showing up; thanks for letting me know!

Review and let me know how you think the story will turn out!

Ta lovelies.

-Lewd


	7. Rising Tension

Raito paced once more in his room, unsure of what he should do. He knew that L was on to him, but as to how much was a mystery. Raito also knew he was playing a dangerous game with the detective that could get a lot of people killed.

He had always prided himself on being a person that chose a decision and stuck to it, but Raito was wondering if this was the best course of action at this point. He wanted to stay with L; the man was the only person he had ever met that challenged him mentally. Not to mention that Raito was definitely beginning to have strong emotions for L, another new development for him as Raito hardly ever got attached to anyone.

Should he break it all off? Go back to how he was before, refusing to be around L until he got his wish? L would figure out the truth soon if Raito made any more mistakes, which he refused to let happen again. He would have to become the perfect actor when it came to L interrogating him and knowing the man in question, it would not be long for him to do so.

Sitting down in his desk chair and calmly reclining, Raito nodded to himself. He could do this. He was the smartest person all of Japan; he had come this far without a hitch. Now all he had to do was figure how to throw L off his trail…

* * *

L bit viciously into the strawberry, uncaring how the red liquid was dripping onto his white sweater and staining it pink. His agile hands typed as though possessed, doing multiple tasks such as typing, dialing, picking up and discarding food without hesitation. He knew that he could find the missing link in the Yagami's disappearance, he just had to dig a little deeper.

At the moment he was searching through all of the different files on Higuchi's men; from the very top of the co-CEOs to the lowest rung of henchmen. Most were discarded for not fitting the description his own members Wedy and Aiber had managed to weasel out of their source, but L knew he would find the man he was looking for.

Once he did, he would be able to track said person and hopefully by connecting the rest of the dots, be able to pinpoint the definite location of Raito. L had originally planned on bugging the entire house and finding out answers that way, but not only had Watari disagreed greatly, he had made sure that L would not be able to do it behind his back.

It frustrated L to no end as this was the only time Watari had outright refused L something and would not budge on. Watari had stated that this was going too far and that L was acting off his emotions rather than logic. Watari understood this case was important, but not to the extent that a mysteriously killing mass murderer would be for instance.

So L was reduced to simply looking through goons to try and find a lead, which though not terribly difficult, was time consuming. His computers were working at their highest speed but since Higuchi was a dirty dealer, he had many contacts to go through. L estimated that it would be-

The computer on the far most left beeped and L instantly switched his attention over to it. His algorithm had worked and he was now looking at the man who fit the description given to him down to the last detail.

L would now be hunting down would be a man named Ryuk.

* * *

B kept his hood up as he walked down the street, glad that England tended to favor rain more than not as it helped him blend in with the crowd trying to stay dry. His steps mingled with those around him, giving him another advantage over his prey. The person only a few feet in front of him did not even show any sign of being watched, which was exactly the way B wanted it, for now.

Usually he would like to create a little hysteria among his victims. He would pick out special ones that he knew would have the best reactions and then start his game. He would first find out everything thing that he could about that person, going as far as reading medical files to school awards they might have received. He would then look at the people who surrounded his chosen candidate, seeing if that person was social with everyone or if they preferred to keep themselves.

B would proceed to kick up the fun even more; he would begin to change little stuff around that person's life. For instance, he may break into the home only to rearrange the books on the shelf or simply move a rug to a new room. From there it would escalate.

He'd then leave things behind, making sure that the person in question would find it and know that they themselves had not done so. Once he had left a jar of blueberry preserves in the fridge when he knew the man had been allergic to the fruit.

The reactions of the people made the game that much more exciting. They would soon begin to become suspicious of everything around them. They would lash out at those concerned about them as well as those who simply were there. It was even better that since B had yet to do something dramatic, the police would hardly ever get involved. It would just be another person losing it in the big, tough world, leaving his soon to be target all to himself.

It was perfect, really. B would watch that person throughout the day, taking how they would try to calm themselves into thinking that it was just their imaginations. That they were just overworked and needed some time off.

Little did they know that it was just a bit after that time would B strike. It always varied as to how he would do it, depending on the person itself. B liked to think he was imaginative and creative, not to mention interesting. After all, it got very boring when you killed everyone the same way over and over.

It was much more fun to try new ideas out and see what would make people respond the most. He'd done a lot of new techniques these past few years, perfecting his favorite methods while discarding others. (Really, slashing someone's throat was fun at first but just ended too quickly. Now if he made small incisions all over, then there would be plenty of time to enjoy himself.)

This was why this time his little quarry was not going to be too much fun. He was only allowed to observe and capture; hardly anything to get too riled up over. But nevertheless, the mind of the individual should be tantalizing as well as who it would affect as soon as the disappearance happened.

Besides, if B maybe hurt Yagami a little, he was sure that it wouldn't be too much of a bother. After all, Ryuk just needed the kid alive. He didn't say anything about Yagami being in once piece.

A devilish smile made its way onto his lips and he made sure to tip his head lower, for surely if anyone would see his expression they would have stopped cold at the terrifying sight. Yes, for now he would keep his amusement to himself, but soon he would be sharing it with the one person he vowed would never be second to.

* * *

Raito didn't like the rain all that much, but he was only human and he could not control the weather. He would simply have to use an umbrella like the rest of the populace to try and keep from getting drenched from the warm summer downpour.

He knew he shouldn't even be out with what his instincts were telling him, but he couldn't spend another minute in his house. Tension was filling up the air as not only him, but the rest of his family began to feel a distinct chill of bad fortune that was to come. Usually the Yagami family was not superstitious but this sensation was too much to ignore.

To get away from it all, Raito had volunteered to go and get milk from the local shop down the street, despite the fact that they had enough of the liquid already. However, no one said anything or tried to stop him as everyone had noticed Raito had been on edge. Ever since the night of his failed date with L, they had been giving him space as they were unsure of how to approach the subject.

Raito knew they meant well when the first couple times they tried to talk to him about it, but this was something he had to do on his own. He had spent the few days after just going over details, both real and made up, to make sure that L would not figure out the truth.

Over all, Raito was glad he would be returning to work the next day as it would take up some of the extra time he found himself with. L had yet to contact him again since the day they had tried to have dinner together, which made Raito slightly nervous. He was hoping that an important case that had nothing to do with him had popped up and that L just didn't have to speak to him.

However, knowing his luck, Raito was sure that he was going over everything that had to do with his real identity as well as his family members. He just hoped that the next time he saw L, they would be able to smooth over what had happened and be able to continue seeing each other. He was beginning to miss the odd detective.

* * *

Ryuk sighed and stretched out further on the bed, a luxury he wasn't sure he wanted as the bed in question was too tiny for his extra long frame. Still, it was better than the kitchen table, which Ryuk had debated about lying on until he figured he would just take the bed since B never used it. He knew that the other male would use the table though since numerous jam jars were littered all over the kitchen.

Shrugging, he crossed his arms behind his head and sighed. He thought that this gig would be more exciting but so far it was definitely lacking in the action department. He just wanted to be entertained while being able to eat all the apples he wanted. Was that so bad?

It had seriously been too long since he'd had an apple; almost two hours! How was he supposed to live in this condition? Honestly, back in Japan, he'd at least be given enough to get him through the day, but B didn't even have any here. Not even in jam form!

Ryuk was just glad that soon B would finish whatever game he was deciding to play and hand over Yagami. Then he'd take the brat to Higuchi who'd pay him and he'd finally have his apples. He went through his mind which apples he would buy first. His favorite had to be the red ones, though the green ones did have a sort of punch to them…

"Ryuk, you're salivating on the bed."

"Huh?"

Ryuk looked over to the doorway to where a dripping B stood, unsure if he was upset since his face was as blank as ever. Wiping the corner of his mouth, Ryuk found that he indeed was drooling and simply chuckled in response.

"What can I say? I'm hungry! Feed me, wont you?"

"No. I wouldn't worry though since you'll soon have Yagami and be out of here."

"Oh? You keep saying that but I don't see the kid anywhere," Ryuk replied, scratching his head. But soon his eyes took in the dark curl of pale lips as B smirked, the smaller male looking demonic in the doorway.

"You will. I plan on grabbing Yagami tomorrow."

Ryuk burst out laughing in pure glee, glad that things were starting to get a move on. His haunting chuckles filled the room and lingering echoes chilled those that had the misfortune to hear them.

* * *

Stacking books was not a tough job, though sometimes it was a bit tedious as children like to shove them onto shelves without care of whether the items in question actually belonged there. Raito had already found five of them misplaced and he wasn't even half way through the aisle. He sighed as he placed yet another piece of literature onto his cart, keeping his eyes from straying to the clock. He knew that if he kept glancing at it, time would seem to go even slower than normal.

A familiar shuffling of feet behind him made Raito tense before he mentally reprimanded himself; he had to keep his wits together if he ever wanted to be convincing of his half made up story. He resisted the urge to turn around and instead let the other person stand, curious as to how they would make the first move.

"Hello Light-chan."

Looking over his shoulder, Raito took in the appearance of L. He looked the same as ever with his baggy sweater and oversized jeans; even his hair seemed to be just as disorganized as ever. The older male was still slouched over, his hands deep in his pockets while idly one foot scratched the back of his opposite leg's calf.

"Hello."

"Does Light-chan not want to talk to me?"

Raito turned around fully then, making sure to make eye contact and once again went over the details of the background he had concocted for himself. L tilted his head slightly and stepped forward, making Raito's heart race just that much more. Almost instantly after the movement, Raito noticed something; there was something off in the way that L was moving.

It made Raito pause and look closer at L, wondering if it was just his imagination or something else.

"Is there anything wrong, Light-chan?"

There was a moment of silence as the two stared each other down; L's question lingering between them as neither made to further the conversation. Raito realized it then as L brought his thumb up to his lip and blinked. He really should have seen it before.

"Yes, there is. You're not Ryuzaki."

* * *

B had to give Yagami credit as it would only take a genius to notice the only difference between himself and the real L. The one other person that had knowledge of such vital information besides B himself, was L.

He decided to smile slightly and was rewarded with a frown. Oh yes, this Yagami kid was going to be a lot of fun.

* * *

"You are very smart, Light-chan."

Raito narrowed his eyes and took a step back, feeling uneasy with the man in front of him. He could throw a good right hook but something inside was telling him that he did not want to make a scene with this imposter.

"Who are you?"

The man in question only smiled wider, making Raito's stomach churn in unpleasantness. The dark eyes stared at him and it was those eyes that had given the man away; there, just around the edges of the pupils was a slight ring of red. It was barely noticeable, but to Raito, a person who took in the tiniest of details, it was obvious.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that? After all, you are the one to grab the famous detective's attention," the unknown man said, his voice tinged with dark undertones. Raito knew that right now, L had been found out. Somehow, someway, this person had figured out that Ryuzaki was the L and the only thing now was to find out what the man intended to do about it.

"If you would, follow me outdoors."

"Why should I do that?"

Raito knew that going outside would be trouble as there would be less witnesses and more of a chance that he would be in danger.

"Because it concerns _Ryuzaki_, of course. I would tell you in here, but as it is, there are too many people and you never know who might be listening in."

Raito found himself torn as he wanted to know what it was about L that the man knew, but he wasn't sure if he should believe in this charlatan. After all, it could be a trap; either for L or for himself.

"If you don't want to know why he hasn't contacted you in a while, then I'll leave. However, if you do care about him, then I shall see you outside."

With that said, the man nodded his head and left; to anyone watching it would seem that he was the same odd man that came in for story time occasionally. To Raito though, he could see the differences in the way he walked and how he carried himself. A shiver ran down his spine.

Without his knowledge, his feet already began to follow but he suddenly hesitated. Did he really want to do this? There was no way to tell of what may come next. This man may say he knows what was happening to L, if there was anything going on at all, but Raito knew he had to make a decision and soon.

Taking a deep breath, his feet began moving him towards the door.

* * *

I feel like all of you are now going to hunt me down and hurt me since not only have I waited forever to update, but I've now left you with a cliffhanger. Woops. Well, I've never claimed to be a good person, now have I?  
:}

Anyways, I hope that there are still people reading this story even though it is taking a lot longer than I thought it would to finish it. I will hopefully churn out another chapter in the next month or so (maybe reviews will help quicken the process, eh?) but we shall see.

I think that one reviewer in particular should get the spotlight as they have been making sure I get my butt into gear and write. So, to **wingfire24**, thanks for pushing me to finish this story! Sometimes everyone needs a little kick in the ass to get going.

Hope everyone enjoys the chapter and reviews!

-Lewd


	8. Breaking Point

Raito quickened his steps, looking out of the corner of his eyes at the people around him. The strange doppelganger of L had already vacated the building, but Raito wanted to make sure that he'd be dealing with only one man. It would be difficult enough with one unknown opponent who had the knowledge of L's whereabouts up his sleeve; Raito didn't want to worry about any others. He saw that Jesse was distracted at the information desk by two loud and seemingly upset families; he was both relieved and upset that he was getting away from work which appeared to becoming a bad habit of Raito's.

Though nervous, his steps were firm and he pushed open the library doors with great force, wanting to come off confident to his new found enemy. Raito spotted him immediately to his right, leaning casually against the brick wall with a small smirk on his face. He did not move, forcing Raito to come closer to keep their conversation private from the passing public and in the back of the brunette's head, he could only be reminded of a fly swooping into a spider's web. At this thought, his lips already turned down slightly in annoyance, deepened into a scowl.

"Tell me what you know."

"Demanding little thing, aren't you _Light-chan_?"

Raito drew to his full height, catching the emphasis on his fake name; clearly this man also knew about him as well. Things were getting worse and worse by the second. Part of him wanted to turn back and go inside the library to call his father, but the other section of himself that wanted to be a detective (and still did) made him stand his ground. No man or woman would make him back down, especially if it meant that someone could harm someone he cared for if he acted like a coward.

"Either you know something or you don't, but if I were you, I would quit stalling before I lost interest in the little game you are trying to play," Raito replied, letting his true voice take over. L's double chuckled darkly, causing Raito to feel as though someone was trailing a cold hand down his spine. This man was not easily intimidated, unfortunately enough for him.

"But I do love the games I play and I'm sure that you'll want join in. After all, can't let our dear detective come to harm, now can we?"

"How do I know you're not lying? If _Ryuzaki _was in trouble, why would you come to me?"

The man let his smirk creep slowly into a demented smile, showing off his white teeth. Raito had half expected his canines to be elongated into fangs from the demonic air he gave off.

"You really are a smart one, Yagami; no wonder he's interested in you. Not that he'll be interested for long, even if you are above average; trust me on that one," he snarled, moving his hand outwards in the mockery of chivalry. Raito hesitantly accepted it and found himself propelled forward into the other male's body. The scent of strawberries clung to him as it did L, but Raito could detect something bitter smelling underneath the sweetness.

"You may call me B, Light. Or should I say, _Raito_? It's only fair that I use your real name if you know mine," B whispered hotly into Raito's ear, causing a swirl of disgust to churn into the shorter male's stomach. With a slight twirl, B was tugging Raito along the sidewalk, further and further away from the sanctuary that was the library. The unease of the situation was gradually increasing as facts began to shift and click inside Raito's mind.

"You don't have him; it was just a lure to lead me out here," Raito stated numbly, not bothering to form the sentence into a question since he already knew the answer. B tightened his grip on Raito's hand, squeezing it painfully before relaxing only slightly.

"He isn't of your concern anymore. Besides, if the mention of him didn't force you to come to me, I would have had to find other means. I would have had to gone to your house and killed one of your relatives so that you would know I am serious about having your attention. Perhaps your sister? She seems like she would be a lot of fun; I would have liked to figure out if her voice would give out after what I had planned for her," B commented casually, as if he wasn't talking about murder but instead something trivial, like the weather.

"Either way, I had hoped you would be difficult but oh well. I can always make a visit to them later on."

Raito felt a stab of pure rage at the obvious threat to his family and wanted nothing more than to take that anger out on B, but his insides turned to ice as the rest of the sentence filtered in.

"You stay away from them and I will go with you without resistance," Raito said, resigning himself to his fate if it meant his family would be safe from this maniac. B laughed softly, turning his head slightly towards Raito as they continued walking, no longer having to worry about running into other pedestrians on the sidewalk. Raito had noticed as well and was unsurprised that B was taking him to a part of the city that was not as crowded; after all, even the best cities had bad parts where most sensible people tended to avoid in fear of the riff raff.

"You'll come with me regardless and I don't mind a struggle. In fact, I would enjoy _nothing _more. How about a new rule? I won't go near your boring little family if you don't try to leave. I have no doubt that little mind of yours is already concocting how to escape and I really don't need you mucking up my plans by leaving too soon. So, your choice; you can run away if you'd like but when you do, I'll be heading on over to your place and let myself become…_acquainted_ with the family."

It was true; Raito was already planning how to get away and let his family know of the danger they were in, but clearly B was smarter than Raito gave him credit for. It would be the last time that Raito would believe that B was another dumb criminal hired by Higuchi, especially if it meant that his family would be the one paying for his arrogance.

"I agree to your terms. Take me to Higuchi and let's get this over with," Raito stated firmly, hating how his heart was doing over time but wasn't going to let B see how worried he was; the other man would only get off on it.

"Eager, are we? Perhaps I misjudged you and you like to be given pain; perhaps we can explore this theory. After all, Higuchi would prefer you alive, but he didn't say anything about being intact."

The sheer excitement in B's voice made the moisture leave Raito's mouth, leaving him unable to respond. It didn't seem the psychopath holding onto him needed one anyways, which Raito was a bit relieved as he wasn't sure he could speak right now if he had to. Yes, he had been threatened before but never on this scale. Most of the cases he had worked on, he was behind a computer or at a desk connecting dots and finding new leads. This, this open hostility was new to Raito and it was a bit much for him to handle.

To calm himself down, Raito forced his mind to focus on the person B was. His physical appearance was clearly similar to L without the disguise and his mannerisms of the famous detective meant that the man had been in close contact with L before. It might have been just once, but from the way B had spoken earlier, Raito was inclined to believe it was more than a few times.

No, the way that B said that L would become bored of Raito sounded as though B knew from experience. But how could that be? L didn't seem the type to go out in public a lot and the only reason Raito had met him was because of the three younger boys that were attached to L. Wait…

Like lighting, the information struck Raito and helped him piece together the mystery at hand. The three boys Raito had met were either boys L had adopted or they were to become his successors. Given what Raito knew about L, he was more inclined to believe that it was latter rather than the former. There had to have been others though, correct? After all, L was a big target for criminals since he was the one that put them behind bars constantly and even for governments, given his nature to do as he pleased without caring of the waves of trouble he caused.

Yes, that was plausible, which could only mean that the vicious man steering him into darker and darker streets was one of L's successors; no doubt a spurned one from the way he talked. His hostility made Raito wonder just how B came to be this way; perhaps L saw how dark the other male was and decided it was best that he let him go? Raito could tell that B had no problem with killing another person, could sense that he had done so before and would continue to do so until he died. Though why would L let B go out into the public, knowing he was dangerous?

Perhaps B had escaped from prison or a psych ward? There wasn't any way to really confirm his findings unless he did a little digging and Raito didn't think B would be open to talking about it. In fact, Raito could almost sense a bit of jealously coming off him. Had B been angered by L's attention given to Raito?

"This way," B commanded, pulling Raito into a side alley and away from his train of thoughts. Raito blinked in the darkness, waiting for his eyes to adjust but before he could he felt a thin, cold hand press itself against his skull. Before his reflexes could even think to react, his head was rammed into the wall closest to him and making Raito's vision swim from the pain. Again B slammed his cranium to the brick before letting go and Raito felt himself slip down to the dirty ground, unable to hold himself up. His eyes kept focusing in and out while his hand crept upwards, only to find slick warmth as they reached his forehead. Looking down, he saw blood coating his fingers and slumped further down; his strength leaving him swiftly with every labored breath.

Forcing himself to look at B, he felt his stomach lurch at the sickening sight of B licking his fingers and smiling. As a low laughter began to fill the ally, Raito's consciousness finally gave into the blackness.

* * *

L wanted to throw a temper tantrum and toss his computer across the room. He hated being two steps behind a criminal, especially when it was one like Higuchi; the man was slightly under average intelligence and had only gotten so far with his criminal career because of his money to pay for closed mouths as well as muscles to keep mouths shut if money didn't work.

Wedy and Aiber had just gotten done reporting that the bounty on Raito Yagami had been cancelled since it seemed someone was able to capture the young man. Both of L's criminals had tried to figure out who had Yagami and had come up empty handed. However, they were able to find out that a private jet of one of Higuchi's higher up "associates" was used to fly one passenger and was expected to bring back two.

It frustrated L to no end that he was unable to unravel the mystery as to where the jet was sent to and the only fact he was certain of was that the one passenger flown out was Ryuk, while the second one accompanying him back would be Raito Yagami. There weren't any hints as to where or when they would be, which left L scrambling to watch all airports around the world.

Shoving more sugar cubes into his mouth to near bulging point, L heard one of his computers start to trill. Glancing over without stopping his typing on the machine in front of him, he noticed that it was a number to a cell phone he had given out to an officer he had worked with a few years back. Seeing who it was, he instantly stopped what he was doing and pressed the answer button.

"Yagami-san, it has been a while."

* * *

Ryuk couldn't help but cackle at the sight before him. Raito Yagami would no doubt say something scathing to him if he found out, but still Ryuk's amusement wouldn't wither. Here, the sight of the young boy he had semi-known back in Japan was dressed as a girl and had been tossed carelessly onto the ratty old bed by B, making him quite the sight to behold.

Honestly, Ryuk had thought B had been bringing home a random woman to play with until he had seen the name floating above the unconscious body. His ever wide grin grew bigger still, pushing the limits of his mouth as his laughter filled the room and slunk through the air to unsuspecting ears.

"Oh ho ho! No wonder we couldn't find him!" Ryuk chuckled to B, who stood at the foot of the bed peering down at Raito. There was smeared blood on his fingers and he began to wipe it onto his sweater, not caring that it would stain the white garment. He simply turned his head to Ryuk, tilting his head slightly as he smiled.

"He was hiding in plain sight to put it simply; clever little prodigy, isn't he? Your boss has been notified I trust?"

"Aha ha ha, yeah, he knows. He says we wait until tomorrow night and then I'll take Yagami back to Japan. Money will be transferred as soon as he sees the brat."

"Very well, you can keep him here until that time. I only need to use him a bit more and then he'll be all yours," B stated as turned his attention back to Raito. With a sadistic gleam in his eyes, B let his hand reach out towards Raito, wanting to crow in excitement. Oh, the plans he had for this one…

* * *

Almost eight months, really? Damn, it's been a while. But hey, new chapter with a big cliffhanger makes up for it a bit, right?

…Hello? No one? Bugger. Well, to the few who are still here; thank you for being very patient with me. I know I take forever to update but I have a really busy life (two jobs mixed with school; avoid this situation if you can at all costs) and not a lot of down time.

Again, thanks for sticking around! And everyone should give **Wingfire24** tons of praise since I would have taken a bit longer to get this chapter without the motivation given to me.

Oh! And everyone should be excited to know that we are finally coming to a close to this story; I'm thinking two or three chapters left before it's completed. Anyone have any theories on how I'll do it? I do adore seeing what you come up with, so leave me a review with your take on "the end"!

Ta lovelies!

-Lewd


End file.
